The Best of Both Worlds
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: After talking a break from her music career, Nagisa starts to attend Miator school without anyone knowing that she's one of Japan's biggest idols. ENJOY! Tamao/Miyuki pairing
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS**

I don't own SP, only the idea

Thanks Hannah Montana

_I hope she'll enjoy my gift _thought a certain student body president.

A tall bluenette's heart was singing out as she was making her way to her girlfriend's room. Sadly, the younger had no roommate, but the elder girl was also happy about since it meant she could come and go as she pleased without having a second pair of eyes on her. Also the fact she didn't have to share her girlfriend with anyone else, well…almost anyone else. There was just one other person she had to truly share her love with, but that person, although real, would never have the opportunity to truly interact with her girlfriend.

Still smiling she knocked on the door to her girlfriend's room. After a moment the door opened to reveal a small bluenette with longer hair which was tied up. Both girls were wearing their St. Miator school uniforms, black and lacy. From the side of the taller girl everything seemed normal, but the moment she walked into the dorm, it was a real shocker.

The taller one looked around with a smile, "I see the place still looks the same."

The younger nodded, "But I like it."

"You know you'll have to take it down in two weeks."

Horror struck the other hard, "How can you say that Miyuki? I bet my new roommate would just this band."

The other girl looked down with a questioning eyebrow, "She might, but you may want to make sure. You do not want to scare the girl. Right, Tamao?"

The said merely nodded almost looking dejected.

In the room and upon almost every inch of the room were posters of the other person the tall one had to accept into her love's life. The poster showed the pictures of a robin blue haired girl with red eyes. Either she was alone, or she had the pictures of her band members, a tall raven haired bassist in pig tails and a brownish haired drummer, whose eyes spoke mischievously. The name of the band was called blue waters and the members were the same age as the young girl. The robin haired vixen was the keyboardist/guitarist/ singer of the band thus making her the one who everyone saw and enjoyed. The band name was Blue Waters and the lead singer was called Azure. The other members were named Aqua (the bassist) and Sky (the drummer). For the past for years they have made quite a name for themselves, but just recently they decided to call a break for other pursuits. What these other pursuits were no one knew, but there were lots of rumors.

On White Day in a week in a half, they were going to give their last concert for a while this meant getting tickets were almost impossible. The president's girlfriend had tried, but failed in getting at less one nosebleed seat. Tamao walked to her bed and collapsed down.

"Why so sad?" asked Miyuki, who joined her.

"It's sad, Azure will no longer be singing. I love her voice and her music. Did you know it's thanks to her that I started loving poetry and became a poet?"

The other nodded, "About more times than I can count, but I'm glad she did inspire you."

"Why's that?"

Taking her girlfriend's smaller hand in her own, she said, "It was hearing your poetry during at last year's opening ceremony which made take notice of you. I've loved you ever since."

Tamao blushed at the memory. She was asked to give a special poetry presentation for that ceremony. The poem was one she had won an award for the previous year. The head nun like it so well she asked the student body president at the time to have it read. At that ceremony she was nervous, but her eyes settled on her long time crush and she felt calm to read it.

Suddenly the poet asked, "How come you're here?"

"What? Can't I come see you without some ulterior motive?"

"You could, but I know you well enough to know you have something up your sleeve."

Relenting, Miyuki bowed her head, "All right, I came by to give you your White Day gift early." She plunged into a pocket of her uniform for a small box."

"Why the rush?"

"Because I can't wait for you to see it, here." She handed the box over to Tameo, who took it. Casually the president laid on the bed waiting for…"

"Oh my…" squeeled Tamao was she pulled out two fifth row tickets from the box for last concert by Blue Waters.

Sitting up, Miyuki held Tamao, "Will you go with me?"

"Of course," with that Tamao flung her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

"Hey, I have to go," came the voice of a certain red head, who was talking on a cell phone. "I know I miss you too, but I have to do this… oh you know why…It's because I need a break…no not from guys…I know I love you too. I call you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and made her way into the school gates of Astraea hill.

Today would be her first time going to 'normal' school since she was eight and she was excited that she would be able to make 'normal' friends. The red head could have gone to school with her other two friends, but she decided to come to this school instead for two reasons. One her grandmother went here and second it promised to be a quiet experience for her.

She knew very little about Astraea hill except it consisted of three separate schools sharing the same space. There was Spica in white uniform, Lillium in reds and yellows in plaid and so on, and Miator in black with white lace. The school she was attending was Miator. Before coming to school Nagisa went on the internet to look at the layout of the Hill and found it completely confusing. It took her a while to sort it all out or at least the part where she could go to Miator's school building. From there she figured that she could always ask someone from the school for help. So easily she found her way.

The door of the school just barely shut behind her as found herself being tackled to the ground from a force from her rear, not to mention a heavy weight pressing down on her. As she groaned in pain, the heaviness left her, "I am sorry. Are you well?" asked a heavenly voice.

Doing a sort of a push up, Nagisa righted herself up, but then found a hand by her shoulder helping her up. "I'm fine, so don't worry about…" her voice caught her as she turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world. Her silver hair was super long and her eyes sparkled with intensity.

The silver head stared at the red head and almost caught her breath. _What a cute girl? As cute as a cherry that I just want to pluck and eat._ Surprised by her thoughts, she shook her head to dismiss them. She didn't want to have those thoughts or at least not again, not after her… "Who are asked the tall one?"

It took a moment for Nagisa to register what was happening, but when she did, she curtsied to the other girl, "Aoi Nagisa, I'm the new transfer student."

"Ah, I heard we were getting one," said silver head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hanazono Shizuma."

At the name Nagisa's ears perked up, "'Hanazono' as in Hanazono records?"

Shizuma gave a quick nod, "Of course, but that's only one of my father's companies." Talking about her wealth was not one of her favorite past times. It always brought unwanted attention from those who wanted to take advantage of her. "It's nice meeting you, Aoi-san."

"Call me Nagisa and yes it was fun, but can I ask you for a favor?"

The other girl's eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"Um, I'm not sure where I'm going, do you think you could take me to the office so I can find out where I go."

This request sounded reasonable to her. "Follow me."

With that Nagisa beamed, "I'll follow you with pleasure."

At this Shizuma's cheek blushed, but fought it from getting to her head.

A short time later, the red head had found herself standing in front of her new class. After being introduced, she was asked to take seat by a bluenette in the back of the room. As soon as she sat down, the bluenette looked at her with wide eyes and an out stretched hand. "Hi, I'm Suzumi Tamao. I'm going to be your new roommate." Previously, the bluenette was told of her new roommate's name.

Nagis grinned at the girl and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Once classes were over, Tamao led Nagisa to the Strawberry dorms, where the new girl was going to stay until she graduated. The first stop was their dorm room. Once inside, the red head's eyes grew large at the sight of countless posters of Blue Water. "So, I see you like this band," she commented going over to her bed, where her bags were. Before she came, she had someone bring over her things for her.

Tamao fell on the bed, "I don't like them. I love them. I'm the president of their fan club here at school."

Nagisa laughed, "I can tell. So, did you get a chance to go to one of their concerts?"

"Yes, my girlfriend took me to their last performance. They were amazing. I almost died of excitement. It almost worried my girlfriend."

The red head studied her new friend for a moment, "When you say girlfriend, do you mean a friend that is a girl?"

Shaking her blue head, she replied, "No, we're actually romantically involved with each other. Does it gross you out."

Nagisa laughed at this, "No way, two of my best _girl_ friends are dating each other, so I'm okay with it. I just wanted to make sure."

"Ooo, are you dating anyone?"

"Nope, I'm single."

The other gasped, "I don't believe it, you're too cute to be single."

That got cherry to laugh again, "Thanks, but I've haven't had the opportunity to find someone yet."

"Oh," said blueberry. She looked at her clock on her desk and noticed the time. "Oh, I have to go now. I have a club meeting, but I'll be back soon and then we can go to dinner together."

"That's find," agreed the red head, "I'll be here when you get back."

Once her roommate left, Nagisa walked over to one of the posters and stared at it for a while, then shook her head with a sigh. _I'll have to be careful,_ she thought.

At dinner time both girls sat down at the table. Both were talking up a storm, well mostly Tamao, who was talking non-stop about Blue Water and how sad she was that they decided to go on break at the height of their singing career. Nagisa just nodded and won't really look at Tamao when she spoke. During Tamao's chatter, a hush fell in the dining hall as heads turn towards the hall's doors.

At this Nagisa joined in and looked to see what was up. When her eyes beheld the silver beauty again her breath was caught not seeing the others following her. She tapped Tamao on the shoulder and asked pointing beauty, "Can you tell me anything about her?"

Tamao looked to where her new friend was pointing and a not so surprise look came to her face. There have been many people who have looked upon Shizuma and loved her. She found it frustrating that her new friend was one of them. "You mean Shizuma?"

The other nodded.

The poet shook her head and place a comforting hand on Nagisa's shoulder, "I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"What do you mean? She's not your girlfriend is she?"

"Ha, no way, the tall one behind her with the short blue hair is my girlfriend."

"Oh, she is pretty and so perfect for you, but why can't I go for Shizuma? She doesn't have girlfriend or a boyfriend does she?"

"Ha ha, no, she's a lady killer all right, but she is known for beginning an Ice Queen."

"She doesn't believe in long term relationships. After getting her way with a girl, she'll leave them."

"Hm, she either suffering from a bad heart-break or she using her diva/ojou-sama position in life to get what she wants."

"Why do you think that?"

"Ah, um, I'm just guessing, but I could be very wrong."

Up until this point they were talking in whispers to each other, but someone to their side had hushed them for the blessing on the food. It was later when Nagisa found out the silver haired fox was in her sixth and final year at school, while Nagisa was only in her fourth year.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

For the moment they had met, the red head and the silver fox had had a few run ins, but nothing dramatic. However, every second that she could, Nagisa would eye the beautiful woman thinking about how she wanted to get to know her.

As for Tamao, she had invited Nagisa to join her club, but the girl refused. It wasn't the fact she didn't want to join a club, she just didn't want to be bothered by it all and just study or explore the campus. Often times she just went to the Library to hang around Chiyo, a library club member in her first year. Chiyo also attended Miator and was proud to have Nagisa there with her. The little girl was a single child, who had always had the wish to have an older sister and when she had met Nagisa, who saved her from falling off a ladder, she deemed the girl her big sister.

About three weeks after they met, they were walking around the campus together, since Chiyo had no club duties to perform. As they walked, they came across the church. Stopping, Nagisa looked towards the holy building and smiled at the sounds of heavenly music. Being curious, she bade the little black haired girl to enter. Once in, Nagisa and Chiyo stood at the back listening to Spica's all girl choir. While listening, the red head looked at all the pretty faces until she saw a blond hair girl she knew. A small smile spread on the girl's face.

Both Miator girl and stayed until practice was over. Once it ended, the red head ran towards the choir and tackled the blond to the ground. Above them an angry voice could be heard, "Hey, get your hands off of her."

The red head looked up to see a very angry looking raven haired girl, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My name is Nanto Yaya and you're hurting my friend."

Nagisa looked down to see the face of the blond, who looked up at her with searching eyes until she realized who was on top of her, "Aoi Nagisa?"

"Konohana Hikari!"

Both girls got to their feet for a proper embrace.

"Wait! You two know each other?" asked both Yaya and Shiyo at the same time.

Both girls looked over at others with a smile on their faces nodding away like bobble headed dolls. Hikari approached her friend and point to the red head, "We went to the same school at one point. She was my sempai."

"Is that true, onee-sama?" asked the little girl.

"It's true Chiyo-chan." Smiling the red head turned her attention to the blond, "I see you're still singing."

The blond nodded, "I can't give it up."

"Have you gotten over your stage fright?"

"No, but I find being in a choir helps. I don't receive full attention to myself."

"That's good at least you're doing something that you love."

"I know, but what are you doing here."

"Isn't it obvious," asked the older girl as she twirled, "I came to follow in my grandmother's footsteps. What are you doing here?"

Hikari blushed, "I heard about how great Spica's choir was and I wanted to be a part of it f I could, but I was too afraid at first to do anything, until Yaya here helped me."

Nagisa faced Yaya and bowed, "Thank-you for helping my kouhai. I am indebted to you."

Yaya was flabbergasted to say the least. She was rude to her friend's former sempai, who turns out to be a very caring and forgiving creature. Stunned to silence, she merely nodded her head.

Smiling still, Nagisa looked again at Hikari and hugged her, "Hey, how's your piano playing friend."

"Oh, she's good. Right now she's in some light music club at a more public school than here. How are you two friends?"

"Excellent. Both of them are also in a light music club."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if they were all in the same club?"

The red head smile, "It would, but I don't want to find out right now."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I don't talk to them much, due to certain reasons. I'm sure you understand."

Hikari gave a firm nod.

During this whole interlude, both Chiyo and Yaya felt like they were shut out from this conversation as they had no idea what the others were talking about. After looking at each other for understand they both shrugged giving everything up as some sort of inside joke they wouldn't get.

"It's so good to see you," said Nagisa.

The blond agreed, "We should talk some more."

"Okay, how about over tea."

There was a loud squeal, "Yes, tea. How about we do a midnight tea party once a week?"

"I like it. Do you want to come too, Chiyo?" asked the red head, who finally acknowledged the little girl, who nodded a reply.

Hikari turned to her friend as well. Finally understanding something, Yaya swung an arm around the blond's shoulder, "Count me in."

Thus the midnight tea party was born, a secret club.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Time was slipping by and the red head was having the time of her life, enjoying her new friends and loving her classes. Unfortunately she was having severe trouble with her French. It wasn't the pronunciation that she had troubles with since she was pretty familiar with Latin, the language French was based off of. In her school prior to Miator, she had to sing songs in Latin, but she never understood what they meant. What threw her off of understanding French were the parts and vocab. Unknown too many other people, she was quite fluent in English, so it was hard to keep her mind of one language she knew so well to focus on other. Things just became confused.

As she was sitting in her room with Tamao, the red head gave a shout and pushed her books away, "I can't take this."

Her friend turned to her, "Having troubles with homework?"

"It's French. It's just a stupid language, which I'll probably never need to use."

"What if you have to go to France?"

"I'll have to get a translator," said the girl making Tamao laugh.

"You can't hire someone as a translator, if you do how can you possibly trust the person to give you an accurate translation? You know things almost always go missing in translation."

"All right, I get I'll try again. Do you think you could tutor me?"

"I could, but I have very little time for myself and I'm helping Chiyo since you're not very good."

"Augh, do you know anyone who could help me."

"Ah, there's always her," said Tamao as Nagisa waited in anticipation.

The next day during breakfast, Nagisa swallowed hard as she walked over to the table where Shizuma sat with her tray of food. "Excuse me," she announced herself to the table. Everyone there shot her a glance as if waiting for what she would say, "I was wondering if this seat was free."

Most of the table mumbled she could sit there. After sitting down, someone asked, "What brings you here Aoi-san?"

Looking up, the red head saw that it was Miyuki who had addressed her. The president was of course sitting on Shizuma's right, "I came here to ask for a request."

"What request is that?" asked the older girl.

Clearing her voice the red head went on, "Shizuma-sama, um I mean Etoile-sama." All eyes were on her incluinding the girl in question. The silver fox looked at Nagisa, studying her. She had often noticed how the younger girl would often look at her. The silver girl still thought Nagisa was cute and would like to study her from afar. There was something the way the young girl smiled and enjoyed herself, which fascinated the Etoile. She had admitted to herself that she was deeply attracted to the girl, but was too afraid to do anything about it.

"Yes," prompted the older girl wanting to know why the red head was addressing her.

"I have heard many great things about you including your perfection of the French language, although I have never heard you utter a single word. Somehow, I don't believe it's true."

This angered the older girl some, "It so happens that I get excellent scores."

"That's only your word. For all I know you could be telling lies and having others spreading rumors about your perfect French."

Those at the table were suffering from mixed emotions. Some were appalled by the accusations. Others were amazed someone could talk to Shizuma, the Etoile, like that. Some, who knew Shizuma well, were fighting back giggles as they saw Shizuma getting redder with anger. Mix within those giggle girls was Miyuki. Miyuki at first meeting the red head didn't like her at all, but this was mostly due to the fact the girl would be rooming with her girlfriend. After a while she grew to tolerate the girl as she seemed to not be interested in Tamao at all, but rather Shizuma. Oh yes, the president had on occasion had seen the many glances that younger girl made towards her friend. It made her happy where the young girl was looking, but somewhat sad too. However, she liked seeing the girl scolding Shizuma. It kind of reminded the president of herself. It was at that point, Miyuki knew that she had to get Nagisa and Shizuma together.

In the mean while, the silver fox, eyes sparkled in fury, "They are not lies, I do have a talent in speaking and understanding French. Maybe I should get my graded work to show you."

The younger girl shrugged, "Why bother, you probably cheated."

At this Shizuma stood up and glared intensely at the girl, "I have you know Hanazono Shizuma is not a cheat!" Her outburst caused everyone in dining hall to look at her.

Still calm, Nagisa remained sitting talking a bite of her breakfast. It was a chocolate muffin, something sweet for her strong sweet tooth. "Etoile-sama if you want to prove me wrong, why don't you tutor me."

At this challenged, Shizuma slammed her fist on the table, "Fine, I will, meet me later on this evening." After this declaration Shizuma stalked off.

As soon as she left Miyuki turned her attention on to the red head, who was happily eating her muffin, "Have you thought about becoming the next Study Body President?"

Nagisa looked up at her still smiling, "I like having fun. Politics get in the way. Why do you ask?"

"The way you handle Shizuma-sama was magnificent. Why didn't you just come out and ask her to tutor you?"

"I would like to be her friend, but I don't want people or her to think I was just using her because of who she is and what she can do for me. I thought a challenge would be a good thing as it would look like as if I did not want to be her friend, plus I think she might have said no since she is Etoile-sama and probably has no time for me."

Nagisa's words put a smile on Miyuki's face. "Aoi-san, you have earned my respect."

"Thank-you."

It was about five when the red head met up with the silver fox in the study room. Earlier, Shizuma had sent a note to Nagisa explaining where and what time they'll meet for meet for a study session. Surprisingly the ever late Shizuma had turned up early. She had a mission and she was about a certain person wrong. Normally she would care less of what people thought of her. She was rather lazy when it came to her Etoile's responsibilities and her romantic relations with others were just to fill a void every time she felt lonely or painful memories would resurface. For the most part the girls she had a fling with thought it a privilege to spend time with the honorable Shizuma, Etoile or not. However, when it came to her school work, she was a top student and she did it without cheating, but with good old fashion studying.

Nagisa came on time and with her books and began to study with tall maiden. Once Nagisa sat down at the table that Shizuma sat in, the older girl asked, "So, how do you say 'hello?'" The girl thought it would be best to start from the beginning with the first small phrases that everyone learns right off like: "Hello." "How are you?" "I'm fine." "What's your name?" and so on.

After about a half hour of this, Shizuma reviewed the French alphabet or the way they pronounced it. She later went on to numbers. The time slipped by and dinner time came. They would have kept studying, but the silver fox had to give a prayer on the food. After dinner they began again. This time they went over the six-pack of pronouns in the normative case and some regular verb conjugation. These things were really confusing to Nagisa because she never thought of English in those terms. Nor does it follow the rules of the French language. With Shizuma there, she helped to explain things to the red head, so she could easily understand. It also helped that Nagisa found herself mesmerized by the way Shizuma moved her lips and the sound of her voice which was soft, gentle, and alluring. Well, the red head grades do improve after weeks of tutoring.

One night about three weeks later, Nagisa smiled at Shizume as she presented her with a recently graded test with an 89 score on it. At the show of the score, Shizuma also smiled, "Good work."

"Thanks," came the red head, "Um, I guess you do know your stuff."

Shizuma smiled a victory smile, "And you doubted me. Since I prove my point I guess I don't have to tutor you anymore." At this Shizuma was trying to find a way out, but at the same time she still held breath. She had looked spending time with the girl. It just felt right.

Looking dejected Nagisa said weakly, "I guess you're right, but my grades may suffer again."

"Why's that?" asked Shizuma concerned.

"Because I'll be down from my Shizuma high," stated Nagisa.

_Whoa_ thought the silver fox. _I better watch myself with her. She is gorgeous. And oh, how she called me 'my Shizuma.' Perhaps I'm already hers. Wait! I can't go there, I don't want to get hurt again. I don't think I'll be able stay away from her either. I just have to keep my guard up_. "Fine, we'll continue."

Feeling happy, Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma and embraced her tightly, "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

One night before going off to bed, Miyuki was in Shizuma's room to ask of her for an invitation, "Shizuma would you care to come along with me to go do Karaoke this weekend."

Shizuma, who was brushing out her long hair, turned towards her childhood friend, "Will it be only us or is there anyone else coming along?"

_That Shizuma for you, she doesn't miss a beat_. "Actually yes," replied the bluenette. "I also bringing along Tamao." Just saying her name brought a smile to the girl's face. The reason they were doing karaoke was the fact that Tamao was going nuts and needed a Blue Water fix. The plan was to sing only songs from the band, but she didn't tell Shizuma this.

"Who else is coming?" the silver fox said.

"Tamao is inviting her roommate as well."

"You're saying Nagisa-chan is going to be there?"

Fighting a half smile at her friend's sudden intense interest, Miyuki nodded, "Of course, unless you have something against the girl."

"I don't have anything against her."

"Good then you'll go?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked Miyuki being aware her friend is being stubborn and uneasy. It was a good sign in Miyuki's book that her friend was acting this way. It shows the silver fox has feelings for the red head. Something the tall bluenette has been taking notice of. She knew Nagisa was ready for more all that needs to happen now for the walls of Shizuma's to be taken down completely, thus the setting up of a somewhat blind date.

"I feel like being lazy that day."

"Would you go if Aoi-san wasn't there?"

Silence until Shizuma spoke up, "This has nothing to do with her."

"You're wrong Shizuma, it does. I see the way you look at her, you like her."

"I don't…"

"Stop, just admit to yourself you like her, besides you have nothing to lose."

At this Shizuma stood up, "Of course I have something to lose. If I allow myself to feel something for her then…"

"You might end up a broken heart," finished Miyuki. "So what, I see the way she looks at you I know she loves you. Just give her chance, remember she's a different girl, she's not Kaori."

"Don't bring up that girls name, it still pains to know she played with my emotions and left me. If she knew her life choice then she should have at least told me so at the beginning."

"Shizuma, that was one bad mistake, think about it do you really what to remain alone all of your life?"

Silence.

"The only way you can get over Kaori is to find someone else who can make you happy and learn to trust again. As for Nagisa, she is the most honest person I know. I know she can make you happy again, I've seen it with my eyes when I occasionally see study together."

More Silence.

"Okay, just come do karaoke, it's more fun with more people."

"Fine, I'll go, but don't except me to get close to her."

Shrugging, the childhood friend said, "What works for you."

Gaining a smile Shizuma asked to twist the conversation some, "So, what is the theme of Karaoke this time?"

"Blue Waters."

"Let me guess, it's your girlfriend's choice?"

"Yes, but I don't mind, they have quite a few good songs and the lead singer has a great voice."

"True, but she has the most beautiful red eyes I have ever seen."

"Does that include Aoi-san?"

At this Shizuma blushed, "Her eyes are pretty as well. Have you noticed that she hardly wears any make-up?"

"Ah, so she's a natural cutie."

"Oh shut up."

What started out as a party of four, turned into a party of seven. In the party was Tamao and her girlfriend Miyuki, Shizuma and her crush Nagisa, and Yaya with her friend Hikari along with the blond's new found love Aname. During their midnight tea parties, Hikari had told about how she meet Aname (see Anime episode 4? Nothing really changed there). Nagisa, who was thrilled for her little kouhai, asked Hikari, whien she found out about a Karaoke night had invited Hikari along so she could have her first date with Aname. As for Yaya, she had invited her along so she wouldn't be left out. When Tamao asked her to come along, she had no idea that Shizuma would also becoming. Now she felt trapped as if she did something wrong. Well, she did ask Tamao if she could invite a few people and her blue headed friend said it was okay. Now, she was trapped and she cursed herself for being too nice. Just like the good girl she was, she had to suck it up herself.

She wasn't the only one feeling intense emotions, Shizuma had glanced over to Nagisa, who was talking up a storm with the three Spica students, while they we were waiting for one of Miyuki's drivers to pull up. There was still time and she felt the need to run away, but Miyuki held her there.

Pretty soon the car arrived and everyone entered in. Once on the road, Shizuma asked, "So, how come the Prince of Spica is here?"

The shy prince coughed and looked at the Etoile, "I'm um I'm on a date."

At this Shizuma's eyes brighten, "So, it's true. The prince has found herself a princess."

Amane blushed, "Um, I wouldn't say that she's a princess. I think of her as more like angel."

This statement allotted a deeper blush from Amane and also one from Hikari. Changing the subject somewhat, Shizuma asked, "So, I know this is a date for you two, but how come you're with us?"

At this a timid Hikari spoke up, "Nagisa-senpai asked us to come."

The way the blond addressed the red head had perked up the ears of the older two Miator students and the prince. It was Miyuki who spoke first, "What do you mean by Nagisa-sempai?"

Hikari blushed, "She and I went to school together before coming to Astraea Hill. We had a common class together."

"Where did you go to school before?" asked Amane.

"It was a special school for gifted students, but we don't like to talk about it much," said the blond.

Worried for her angel, the older Spica girl asked, "Was it an unpleasant experience?"

This time it was the red head who spoke up, "It wasn't, it's just unlike most of the students at the school we went to, we were put under much more pressure and we could have gone on, but we decided to have something normal in our lives. Hikari had left before me, because she developed a bad case of stage fright. As for me, I wanted some peace without all the drama and I also wanted to fulfill my grandmother's last wish, which was for me to attend Miator and also to give her regards to Sister Mizue Hamasaka."

This caught everyone's attention as the sister was Strawberry dorm strict house mother. Intrigued, Shizuma asked the question on everyone else's mind, "What did you grandmother wanted to let Sister Hamasaka know?"

Nagisa pierced her lips together before speaking, "You know Sister Hamasaka had attended Miator when she was younger?"The other passengers nodded in anticipation. "Well, my grandmother went to school around the same time. It so happens that my grandmother was a year older than Sister Hamasaka. Together, they had entered the yearly Etoile competition together and they won."

"Wait, strict Sister Hamasaka was Etoile?" questioned a very excited Yaya. "That's hard to believe."

"My grandmother gave me pictures to prove it. Going forward in the story, my grandmother and she were lovers."

"Small world," came Shizuma. "Go on."

"They had wanted to stay together even after graduating and had promised to do so, but that promise was never kept. My grandmother had an arranged marriage that had to be kept and it left Sister Hamasaka devastated. After my grandmother had married, our house mother vowed to never love another person and so she became a nun. My grandmother wanted to apologize for breaking her heart, and these were my grandmother's last wishes."

"No wonder she's so witchy about things," exclaimed Yaya, "it's nice to know."

It wasn't long after the startling revelations that they party of seven had came to the karaoke place. They had gotten a fairly nice sized room to accompany everyone. Once inside they had ordered some food and drink to last for the next two hours. A few minutes later the Blue Waters singing marathon began. Tamao was an all right singer and Miyuki was totally toned deaf. Shizuma had a very pretty and pleasing voice, while Yaya and Hikari had no trouble in seeing the music choices. Aname mostly mumble due to her being too shy to actually sing, so no one really knew what her singing was like. Nagisa kept passing up every opportunity to see which made Tamao up set.

"Nagisa-chan, you must sing at least one song before we have to leave."

Frowning, Nagisa agreed and had Tamao chose the song, holding the mic and waiting on Tamao the red head announced, "I'm sorry for everyone here, I just wanted to give you the heads up that I'm a very bad singer."

Hikari laughed at that statement knowing better. Before anyone could question her action, she said, "I'm not making fun of her, I just think it's cute how nervous she is being."

Accpeting it, everyone turned to Nagisa, who just found out which song she was singing. During the song she sounded more pig hit by a motorcycle. Before it got too far into the song, the party kindly asked for her to stop singing. All the while Hikari just laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still going to work on Tortured, but I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to input my ideas and what direction I want to take. As for this story, Blue Waters is kind of named after Nagisa since Aoi means blue in Japanese. I can't remember what else I want to say about the piece for now. But that it's easy to think that Nagisa has some mysterious past and that this Nagisa is slightly different due to the fact she had matured faster than in the Anime. I think that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope my grammar is better this time. Other then that enjoy!

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

The following week came and Shizuma was feeling a little low since Karaoke night. It was bugging her that Nagisa had given quite a bit of attention to Yaya when she thought she would get the attention instead. It also bugged her with how Nagisa seemed to be hiding something from her, not just her but from everyone else. Of course it could have been that the younger had some sort of tragic past that she didn't want to talk about, if so then the silver fox would let it slide. If not, then it just irritated her more, since she hated secrecy. It was secrecy from her relationship with Kaori that caused her to not trust anyone. Of course, the silver fox had also deemed that she truly liked the girl and wanted to know everything about her, so in the end her curiosity was killing her. All she knew was that she wanted to get close to the despite what her head was telling her.

She remembered Nagisa's singing and how terrible it was. The silver fox couldn't help, but feel sorry for the red head. (If only, she knew the real truth.) Along these thoughts she couldn't help but wonder what the younger girl's special gift was. From what she guessed from what gather from that night that Nagisa must have some gift in music. If that was true, then maybe the stress the red head was feeling was due to having a hard time keeping up. These thoughts were formed due to the younger girl's problem with French. If she did have troubles then it made sense the she would want a break from it all.

These thoughts ran threw her head as she played the piano. The piano was set in a nearly empty room that was large enough to be considered a dance hall. However, the room lacked mirrors and the floor seemed to have had small layer carpeting. So it was reasonable to believe the hall was used for special performances and such.

After playing her piece she heard the sound of clapping coming from the door way. She looked and saw to her surprise the object of her thoughts, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was playing hide and seek with Tamao, Chiyo, Hikari, Yaya and a few others. I'm it."

A small smile formed on her face, "Sounds fun, but aren't you a little old to play such a game?"

"Yes, but I like it, I have never played it too much when I was little, so I'm making up for it."

Concerned the older girl asked, "Did you have a bad childhood?"

Nagisa shook her head, "No, but it was very busy though." After a short pause the red head changed the subject, "You play very beautifully."

At the compliment Shizuma couldn't help but blush some, "Thank-you."

"It's true though. I've met someone else who plays the piano and she puts a lot of emotions into it, but you are different. It sounds almost as if the music is your soul."

"What do you mean?"

"The piece you played sounded kind of sad. Are you okay?" The red head ventured into the room towards the piano.

Shizuma stared at the keys for a moment, thinking about things, "Not sad, but emotionally tired." After that the girl straighten up and looked at the red head as if a different topic was in order, "It seems like you know a little something about music even though you can't sing. Do you play an instrument?"

"I play a little piano," said Nagisa, "but it's been a while since I last played." Actually it's only been a couple of months, but who's counting.

"Would you like to play a song with me?"

A little hesitant, Nagisa agreed and sat down with her gingers on the keys. "What should we play?"

With a mysterious smile, Shizuma started playing one of Blue Water's slower songs. Rolling her eyes, Nagisa began playing and made a few mistakes on purpose, but to Shizuma it just sounded natural. After the piece was finish the silver fox turned towards her companion, "You play pretty well, with a little more practice you could play perfectly."

"Ah, thank-you." To the red head, this is rather awkward for her.

"Do you think you would mind if I asked you to play with me again sometime?"

Nagisa slowly said, "I could do that if you what." Changing the subject yet again, "Are you a Blue Water's fan?"

"I like their music and listen to it often, but I'm not like Tamao-chan."

The red head laughed, "Thank goodness for that. Tamao-chan is almost on the verge of becoming a stalker."

At this, the silver also laughed, "I know, sometimes I feel sorry for Miyuki, but I know she loved her little girlfriend."

"I know," agreed the red head, "Tamao-chan really loves Miyuki despite her obsession with Blue Water. I think if she had the choice she would get rid of Blue Waters for Miyuki. So who's your favorite member?"

"Would it surprise you if I say I like Azure?"

Nagisa quirked an eyebrow at this, "You have a thing for blue heads?"

Shizuma shook her head, "No, but I do have a thing for red eyes."

At this Nagisa nearly lost her breath considering what color her eyes are. Taking a brave opportunity, the red head asked, "Are you with anyone?"

"I'm with you," came the silver fox.

"No, I mean are you in a relationship with someone?"

At this the silver fox stiffened, "I'm not."

Feeling slightly nervous Nagisa laughed a little, "I guess not. I have heard how you like to go through girls and I thought you couldn't settle down, but I don't think that's true."

"What do you mean?" Shizuma became cautious of what the red head would say, almost afraid that the red head knew her past.

"You seem on edge right now, which I think means you had a relationship that went wrong and you're still hurting about it."

At this the older girl had no idea what to do, but slump a little, "Who told you?"

"No one, I just guessed. I've seen this before from my piano playing friend. She had went to Russia to study at a music academy for an exchange program and had her heart broken because the girl she like had a bad sister complex and couldn't love anyone else. My friend gave up and come home to go to normal school. From what I heard from Hikari, she's doing fine and found someone else, who's older than her." Nagisa didn't mean for all of this to come out, but she couldn't help herself, when she's on the go, she just likes to talk.

For the silver fox, it looked as if the red head was trying to tell her something of deeper meaning. Feeling like she could trust the red head a little Shizuma said, "Her name was Kaori." Being caught off guard, but not interrupting, the red head put her attention towards the older student, "She was two years younger than I am. She had red eyes too. She had transferred in and we became close. I had fallen in love with her and I thought she was my everything. I thought we would have gone on forever and that she both felt the same thing. I decided one day that we were ready to take our relationship further. As if were heavily kissing, I decided to take her shirt off, but she stopped me and looked me in the eyes. She told me that she was sorry, but we couldn't do that. I asked her why and she said that she couldn't because it was ruin her plans for the future. Going on she explained how she wanted to be a nun. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she refused and transferred shortly afterwards. Where she went I have no clue because the break up was really painful and I vowed never to trust a single person ever again."

At this point tears were starting to fall down Shizuma's face. Seeing this made Nagisa cry inwardly and outwardly, she embraced the taller girl, who held on tight to the red head as if her life depended on it. Somehow, to both of them it just felt right. After a few moments Nagisa looked at Shizuma, "I promise that will never break your heart. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"What about your girlfriend? Wouldn't she be jealous?"

Backing off slight the red head asked, "What girlfriend?"

With narrowed eyes Shizuma asked, "Isn't the Spica girl with long black hair your girlfriend?"

Smiling in understanding the red head replied, "No, she's not. She is just a friend, who I think has some feelings for Hikari. Besides there's someone I like already." At this, the red grew shy and the silver fox became hopeful at this gesture.

However, she didn't want to pressure the girl into revealing anything in case her hopes were false said, "Whoever you love must be a very lucky girl or boy." However, if Nagisa liked a boy then it would have totally crushed Shizuma.

More laughter erupted, "Trust me Etoile-sama, I like a girl."

This made Shizuma's day.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

A few days later, Tamao had just arrived in her dorm room after going on a romantic walk with Miyuki outside around the dorms. As she went to take off her school uniform, her ears perked up at a familiar voice coming from the bathroom. At first she thought her roommate had the radio on while taking a shower, but that theory fell short as the singing stopped, when her roommate's voice shouted, "Dang!" as if something went a missed. A couple of moments later, the singing started up again.

As Tamao stood outside the bathroom, her eyes grew large as if a wild dream could not possibly come true. _Could it be…?_ she wondered as she went to her desk and pulled out a three by five picture of Azure from Blue Water. She studied the picture for a moment to find the face of her roommate staring back at her. The picture almost looked like her, but she wanted more proof to make sure.

Taking out a red permanent marker, Tamao carefully colored over the blue hair of Azure. As the red was applied, the image revealed shocked Tamao to no end. The end result was of that of her roommate.

_No way!_ Thought an excited and overcome long haired blunette. _Aoi Nagisa is Azure. I can't believe this. But duh! Aoi means blue, like Azure is a shade of blue. Blue Waters!_ Looking around her room at all the pictures, the poet wanted to hit herself. _How could I have been so blind with her face looking all around me? _A sudden thought occurred to Tamao about karaoke night. _Nagisa-chan had sung terribly that night. She must have faked that singing voice to disguise her real one. If she would have sung normally, then everyone would have recognized her voice because she would have been singing her own songs._

Her thought thought over that night more and remembered a laughing blond. _Hikari-chan must know of Nagisa-chan's secret. It makes total sense._

Being emotionally awaken and tired from this, the poet found herself sitting on her bed, staring at the bathroom door just daring it to open. With this new information she was trying to figure out what to do with it. For the most part she knew she couldn't tell anyone else, because the pop diva was her friend and you don't rat your friend out to the paparazzi or the entire school. No, she had to keep it to herself for now. However, she also wanted to make Nagisa aware that she knew the Azure secret and that the pop diva could trust her to keep, but telling her would be different matter altogether until an idea popped into her mind. Nodding her head to encourage herself, Tamao turned the picture over and changed into her night clothes.

It was not long after that Nagisa made her way out of the bathroom dressing in her red pjs still drying her hair, "Hello Tamao-chan," she said cheerfully after seeing her roommate there.

"Hello Nagisa-chan," came Tamao a little more nervous than what she wanted to sound like.

Unfortunately for her the pop diva had keen ears when it came to different tones of voices._ Perhaps Tamao something unusual occurred while she was with Miyuki-san. _"How was your walk?"

"It was good," she said in voice which communicated that her mind was not thinking about that now.

Sensing this, the red head asked, "Are you okay? You seem like your mind has flown away."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about."

"Like what?" At this point Nagisa tossed her towel at the end of her bed.

Tamao turned to Nagisa, "I've been thin about Blue Water."

At this the red head smiled, "Aren't you always?"

"I know you might think I'm silly for liking the band so much, but their music has truly inspired me to be a writer."

"I think you told me that before," laughed the roommate.

"I know I have, but Azure's words are truly captivating. How do you think she has come up with those wonderfully phrased verses?" Here, Tamao thought tthey could really get into a deep discussion on poetry as kindred spirits.

"What makes you so sure, that Azure even wrote their songs, it could have been someone from the copy?"

The poet shook her head vigorously, "I don't think so. The songs sound rather personal and not cookie cutter."

"Good point, but why Azure, I mean it could be another member of the band?"

"She's the lead singer so it makes sense that she would write the music."

"I can see writing music, but being the lead singer does not make you the official song writer, it just means you stand out from the rest."

Somehow, Tamao was feeling disappointed in slowly finding out that Nagisa was not a closest poet. However, she still liked Azure even if she didn't write the songs, well at least the words. She still loved the way Azure sung.

"I never before thought someone else had written what you sang."

The red head was stopped short from replying to Tamao when she said "You sang." "Um, what do you mean by…?"

She was cut off, "There's no need for you to hide from me; I know you're Azure."

"What makes you think I'm Azure?" Somehow that question seemed dumb as Tamao handed over the fixed up picture. "Wait, you didn't by chance…?"

Tamao nodded, causing the red head to face palm. Looking at her roommate the pop diva asked, "So, what do you want?"

Confused and somewhat hurt, Tamao asked, "What do you mean?" just to clarify things.

"Now you know my secret, what do you want?"

"Are you trying to suggest that I would expose you to other people? I am ashamed. You're my friend, I would never tell a single soul. Respect you too much. Or if you're thinking I'm going to ask for things like your autograph and other Blue Water collectable things then you're wrong in thinking that." She paused to consider things through as she looked at the red head, who looked at her questioning. "Okay, I'll be honest, I wouldn't mind an autograph and possibly know a little more about the band, but they can come later. Except, I want to know who actually wrote the lyrics if that's possible?"

Seeing as if Tamao was being sincere and a true friend, Nagisa shruggingly agreed, "The writer is the bassist, Aqua. Sometimes the drummer, Sky, would also come up with some, but I never did. Writing music was more enjoyable to me, than writing lyrics. Don't get me wrong, I have tried, but then I hit a point where I get stuck. Oh, I am good with one-liners, but nothing more. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Shaking it away Tamao ran towards Nagisa and wrapped her arms around the pop diva's neck "It's okay, it was my mistake in thinking you wrote the music. So tell me, what are real names of the members of your band?

"Okay, just for you, but don't tell anyone else. Aqua's real name is Mio and Sky's Ritsu."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

After the day Tamao found out, she had started to become extremely clingy to her roommate, much to Nagisa's displeasure. The red head hated seeing the jealous and hurt glares coming from Miyuki and Shizuma. It became too much, when Shizuma grew cold to her and Miyuki pulled her aside to scold her for things she didn't do, that she sat Tamao down and told her to knock it off and the reasons for doing so. Once she found out how much her clinginess had hurt her girlfriend, she stopped and went to ask Miyuki for forgiveness.

Once in the president's dorm room, Tamao said she was sorry for neglecting her. At first Miyuki didn't want to have anything to do with her, but the feelings of love that she held for her girlfriend out-weighed it all. Trying to be reluctant to forgive, she asked, "If you didn't like her than why were you all clingy?"

It was a fair question. The answer was that she really liked Azure/Nagisa and felt like getting close to her as much as possible. In her wildest dreams, she was dating Azure, but that was before she took notice of Miyuki. The president took her breath away and what was most important was that the president was a real person and was always there for her. In many ways Miyuki kept the poet grounded, something which the young blunette needed and loved. While going through her head for a reason, besides giving away the shared secret, her mind stopped at what Nagisa said about how much she liked Shizuma and how she was the only one she wanted. This was said when the red head was scolding her roommate. Playing on this Tamao finally answered (It took less time really to get to the point), "I thought I would help Nagisa-chan by being clingy to her in hopes that Shizuma-sama would get jealous and take my roommate with her."

A little relieved by the explanation, Miyuki asked, "If this is true, why didn't you explain the plan to me from the start?"

"Well, I was thinking that I wanted to see how much you really loved me. Oh you passed."

Being filled with much happiness, Miyuki drew her girlfriend into a kiss, "I should pass with flying colors. You're the only one for me." They kissed again, but much deeper.

"I feel the same way, it's just I wish others can be as happy as us."

Looking into Tamao's eyes, the president asked, "Are you referring to Shizuma and Aoi-san?"

"Yes, it seems like they're short of being together. I know Shizuma-sama likes Nagisa-chan very much or she wouldn't look so jealous all the time."

"True, Shizuma does care for the girl a great deal or they wouldn't have continued in their tutoring sessions. Even if she keeps denying things, her heart has already chose Aoi-san. Her show of jealousy is just a mild showing of her extreme possessiveness. If they finally become a couple, I hope Aoi-san can handle Shizuma's ways."

"I don't think that would be a problem," said the red head's roommate. "We need to get them on a double date with us."

"I agreed, the last time, turned into a disaster."

Feeling guilty the younger replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, we just have to do better next time. Why don't do a picnic next time?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Ah, but it's not as perfect as you," they were once again in a lip lock.

The next, Miyuki went to pick up Shizuma from her dorm room for breakfast a little earlier than normal. As Miyuki walked in, she noticed Shizuma was once again fixing her hair up. To Shizuma, her hair was her pride and glory (A/N: this is not a set up for anything else). It was her hair that drew many eyes her way. As she worked her hair she felt Miyuki's presence. "You're early, how come?"

Miyuki felt like sitting on Shizuma's bed, but thought better of it, since she was in her friend's domain. Even thought she like the silver fox, she still didn't trust her enough. So having no other choice, she remained standing, "I thought I'll come and give you an invitation for a picnic."

Clasping her hair in place Shizuma turned in her chair to look at her friend, "This wouldn't happen to be another attempt to get Nagisa and I together, would it?"

"It would."

Standing up Shizuma studied her friend some, "Why would I want to come along? It seems like she rather have your girlfriend hang all over her, than she would want me."

Knowing the reason behind her girlfriend action, she decided to use it for her advantage, "Tamao came to me and told me that she only hung close to Nagisa to make you jealous."

"What?"

"Apparently, they wanted you to get mad enough to take some action."

"Are you serious?" asked the silver fox as if holding on for dear life. Miyuki had said that Nagisa liked her from the president's observations. However, Nagisa was cheerful with some other girl at their last set up date. That time, it hurt her, but the red head said that the Yaya girl meant nothing towards her and she liked someone else, making her hopeful. Again she was crushed to see Suzumi hanging all over Nagisa and now she's being told that it was in attempt for her to take action. If this was all true, then Nagisa really did love her.

"I'm nothing but serious, Shizuma. You know I never lie. So, will you come on the picnic?"

After a few more thoughts, the silver fox agreed.

The picnic was not much of a picnic, since they decided to use the garden table in the greenhouse. The construct was used by the Etoile for the purpose of rearing flowers for special occasions. It was Shizuma, who first thought of using it because it was rather romantic and she wanted to try to woo the red head for real this time. Miyuki, who would have been oppose to the idea, found it encouraging that her friend would go so far for someone. It was just a good sign saying that the play girl was serious about the pop diva.

They sat around the table eating different array of sandwiches including some salad, fruit, and meat. Along with the sandwiches, they drank good English tea, provided by the Etoile, who was amused by how much her secret crush was enjoying it. _Oh, she is so cute when she likes something._ While they Shizuma also noticed how Nagisa would eat mostly the fruit sandwiches. _It could only mean that she likes sweet things. I wondering if that also includes people. Would she find sweet? Oh my,… I wonder what she does think of me._

The said person had taken noticed on how Shizuma was paying her so much attention. _It's kind of creepy, but it's also kind of nice. My heart won't stop pounding. She keeps staring as if I something on my face. Wait, maybe I do. Oh, what do I do?_ Amongst her inner thoughts, she still remained cool and carefree on the surface.

Once the sandwiched were gone, Nagisa brought out a pink bag that was tied with a ribbon, "Look I brought dessert."

Tamao giggled a bit, "Only you would think sweets."

"Well, you and Rokujo-san made the sandwiches, and I thought I would bring dessert since I didn't know if you were going to."

Her roommate shook her head and turned towards Shizuma, "Etoile-sama, you have to understand my roommate, she would rather have a meal of cake than one of actual good-for-you food."

_Ah! I knew it, she does like sweet things. Maybe I could make her that cake one time. Yes, a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and fresh strawberries on top._ Lost in her own thoughts a smile formed on her face causing stares from her companions as to what she was thinking. Her train of thought was one where she had Nagisa naked, taking a strawberry covered in chocolate icing and smearing it along her bare stomach. She would then feed the red head the fruit, while she licked the icing off.

"Um, Etoile-sama, your nose is bleeding," came the sweet voice of the red head, who was offering a white handkerchief to the silver fox.

Alarmed by all of this after she escaped her thoughts; she took the offered item and tried to regain some composure. Sitting across from her at the table was the Miator's student body president, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

At this time a few things happened at once. Tamao had taken the bag which contain cookies and opened it as Shizuma's nose stopped bleeding and a cell phone went off. Two blunettes and a silver head turned towards one surprised red head as she pulled out the phone.

Miyuki looked mad, "You have a cell phone; you know that's against school rules."

"I know, but…" the phone kept ringing, "I have to take this." Pressing the answer button, she said, "Hello, Ristu!"

Tamao smiled understandingly as to why Nagisa kept her cell phone, but it did bother her some since it was against the rules. She like her girlfriend liked the rules. Well, she didn't really like them, but she liked not getting into trouble.

Shizuma loved it. Somehow, seeing Nagisa on a cell phone reminded her of herself. She, of course, was a rule breaker to her friend's dismay.

Miyuki was Miyuki in an agitated state as she took a cookie to calm her nerves down.

The three others somewhat listened into the conversation.

"I'm fine, and yourself? _ That's good to hear, so how come you called? _ You want to what? _ I'm sorry, love, but that part of me is over. _ Okay, not over, it's just on break. _ You're kidding me, she agreed to do it. _ How come? _ No way! _ No, I can understand why, but still it's a big step. Her life would never be the same again. _ I might do it to, but you know I like my quiet. _ Okay, so what's the charity. _ I don't know. Augh! _ I hate this. You know how much I don't like to be trapped by these sort of things. _ I know I have a choice, but at the same I don't because to say no is not in my character. Besides it hits home for me. _ Okay, I'll be there in three weeks _ And yes I love to meet her, love. _ You want me to what? _ No, I'll do it, but only for you, love. _ Bye-bye my heart, I'll talk to you later." She made a kissing nose into the phone and pressed the end call button.

While listening, Tamao put some of the pieces together. Apparently there's going to be a benefit concert going to be held. Miyuki was more looking at her friend than anything else since the silver fox's eyes looked hurt. It was basically due to the fact that Nagisa was playfully being to flirty with whoever she was on the phone with. The president was half angry on her friend's behalf, but also bit amused that one play-girl would fall for another.

* * *

><p>AN: This will not end up as a crossover, but only a guess appearance here or there. If you haven't guessed by now Mio and Ristu are from K-on. I wonder who Nagisa is going to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Hikari sat under a tree near the riding track, giving her a good view of Amane riding Starbright (Starbride?) The blond had loved horses when she was little, but once being thrown off one, it caused her to fear the horses. Soon her love had faded away, but after seeing her Amane riding such a white beautiful creature, her love came back. Through much patient and help from the prince, she grew to trust the gentle creatures once more.

As she watched her handsome girlfriend jumping hurdles, she was studying her homework. There was a rewards system worked out, for every five minutes she watch her girlfriend, she would take fifteen minutes to study. The system worked out quite well. Being thus distracted, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt someone sit beside her. Looking to her right, her blue eyes caught hold of red.

"Nagisa-sempai, what brings you here?"

"I came to enjoy some clear air and talk to a beautiful girl."

The blond blushed, "Oh stop, what if Amane-sempai heard you?"

"Maybe I was talking about talking to Amane-san?"

A little fear shown in the kouhai's eyes, "You can't, she's…"

Laughter broke from the red head's mouth, "I was only kidding, a little. Actually, I wouldn't mind talking to the both of you."

"Why?"

"Um, with you it's about the benefit concert and with Amane-san it's more to do with personal advice. Don't worry, I'm not interested in Amane, so I won't flirt with her."

The blond looked happier, "Why do you flirt?"

"My agent told me, over a year ago, that I should start flirting with people. I didn't want to do it because it would meaningless, but I did for the sake of my image. Sadly, it's now a bad habit I can't break."

"Why is that?"

"For one, you can't stop the things coming out of your mouth and two; it's fun seeing the reactions of other people. It brings some a kind of sweet reward."

"If you do it jokingly most of the time, how would someone know if you're being sincere?"

"Ah, my flirting includes giving complements, all of which I mean, but if you asking about me flirting with someone I'm interested in, um, the feeling is different, like going to church. It's hard to explain. There's also times when I flirt to lighten the mood. I can't stand when there's too much tension."

"Does that include sexual?"

The eyes of the red head grew large to where they looked they would pop, "Hikari-chan, I'm amazed you could be so bold." (A/N: Hey, who is the anime had sex first?)

An awkward silence followed soon afterwards. Both girls looked at the prince for a moment to regain composure. Once the awkwardness went away, Hikari asked, "So, what about the concert did you want to talk about?"

"I'm just surprise you're willing to go through it. How come? Are you ready?"

Before answering, the blond looked at Amane for a second, "You know how we both started our careers at the same time?"

The red head nodded, "Of course, it was going great for you and Mugi, up until it became too much for you and stage fright set in."

"In the beginning, it was fun being Angelina with Mugi-sempai as my pianist, although I would have liked for you to have been it."

"Why's that?"

"You make me feel like I can do anything if I put my mind to it. You took me in as a little sister. With Mugi-sempai, she always teased me and made me feel awkward. Sometimes it was as if she was waiting for something."

"You do know that Mugi has a fixation with yuri, she probably wanted to see more of it from you. Was she the one that caused your stage fright?"

"Oh no, it's just everything just came at once. I had no room to breathe and so I panicked. It was just too much for me. Doing a concert here or there is okay for me, but to do recordings, tours, signings, commercials and whatever else, it was just too much. I started hating my voice and myself. Then I came here and Yaya came into my life. Singing in the choir was great because it provided me with back up support and I wasn't alone anymore. If I were to mess up, it wouldn't have mattered too much. Then there's Amane-sempai, I met her before I met Yaya. In the beginning, I felt uncomfortable being here and thought about going home, but she encouraged me to stay."

"I thought she met you here at this spot while you were singing?"

"Ah, she forgot our actual first meeting. Did you know that Amane-sempai likes classical music? When she heard me singing that time, she knew who I was, but she didn't let me know until karaoke night. Up until then she treated me as a person because she knew what it was like not to be. She may not be a world famous opera singer like me, but she is well known to the neighboring schools for her cool attitude and beautiful face. The girls all treat her as an idol. It's one of those things that make us so perfect together because we can understand what the other one is going through. She makes me feel complete.

"That's why I want to do this concert. I want to prove to myself that I am a stronger person, and so I can stand as an equal to Amane-sempai. She gets bothered by all of the attention because she finds it ridiculous, but she copes with it far easier than I did. She helps me to improve myself in many ways, and I want to thank her."

"Then how come you're going to reveal who you really are?"

"In the music business, no one is really who they are. Look at Madonna, Sting, The Artist Formally Known as Prince, who is once again known as Prince, seriously what's his problem. I don't care if my life gets more complicated. It's better to go all the way then live a lie, and I have Amane-sempai's full support. I feel as if I don't have to be weighed down by it all anymore."

At this time the sound of rustling in the grass caught the attention of both girls. They glanced up and saw the Prince making her way next to her girlfriend. Once she had sat down, she had brought Hikari in between her legs and wrapped her in her arms. The older girl smiled at the red head, "Good afternoon, Nagisa-kun."

"Good afternoon, Amane-san."

"Did Hikari tell you she going to do that benefit concert?"

"Yes, are you scared for her?"

"A little, but it's okay to worry about someone you love, but I do have faith in her. I'll be there for her if she needs me." From behind Amane placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek causing the younger girl to blush.

Looking at Amane, the red head knew she didn't need to talk to her anymore. Nagisa looked on half sadly. There was a certain tall woman she wanted to cuddle up against, but she knew circumstances wouldn't allow it. She truly loved Shizuma and she understood what Hikari meant by being complete with the one she loves. Unfortunately, things weren't always easy for the red head. She had lived a hard life, and it keeps on getting harder. So far, she has never really had a happily ever after and she doubted she'll ever will. Behind her smiles lie a broken heart, but for most of her life, she's been playing the glad game (A/N: Pollyanna reference). She had tried to stay positive in the faces of those around her, but she was truly alone. She would cry out of sheer loneliness. And now she had someone she really wanted to be with, someone who could be her Amane; h0wever, her life choices wouldn't allow it to happen, at least not right away, but probably by the time she can do something about it, it would be too late.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

About a week after the picnic, Shizuma was started to worrying about her pupil. The red head seemed to have grown distance from her as if the red head had suffered from some sort heart break. What's worse, they stopped really talking to each other. Shizuma felt as if she had done something wrong, but at the same time she didn't remember doing anything terrible. For the first time of her life, she started to feel someone else's pain without knowing what the pain was. She had loved the bright smile on her secret beloved, but it pained her to see it missing.

The time they shared together was filled with much laughter and warmth, but now things have grown cold. It started roughly when Tamao had been too clingy to the girl. Shizuma wondered what exactly happened. For the most part, Shizuma is a very bright and intelligent woman, but from the moment she met a certain red head, it seemed like her mind was in some sort of haze, as if things have became unclear and she couldn't figure it out until Nagisa started reflecting something she knew all too well. It was despair and heartache. Seeing pain in the younger girl's eyes was troubled and alarmed her. The light bulb came come full force to where she now knew for certain that she was hopelessly in love with the red head. And whatever rift that had occurred between them was killing her.

Her mind was doing double time bringing up all the memories she had shared with the pop idol. They were all pretty pleasant. She grew with the knowledge of what the girl liked and disliked. They talked a lot about pop culture from books to movies to music. Shizuma had opened up to Nagisa, but what the silver fox failed to do was get to know the red head better. All in all, what did she really know of Nagisa? The Etoile knew the younger girl was kind to everyone, had great sense of humor, flirtatious to some point, athletic (she's a pop idol, dancing is a must), loyal, and so on. All these points equaled the pop idol's personality, but none of it equaled to her past, where she came from. As far as family was concern, she knew about the girl's grandmother, her parents were away somewhere and she was an only child. As far as schooling, she went to some special school. Other than these things, she had thought she knew the girl quite well, but she doubted she ever did. What scared her most was that she had noticed some sort understanding that settled between Nagisa and Tamao.

_I don't understand, I thought we had a firm relationship established and that she could trust me, but instead she trusted Tamao. She could tell me anything and I would gladly listen. The only thing she could possibly talk to Suzumi-san about is possibly her fear of confessing to me or something like that. Besides, what does Suzumi-san have that I don't? I would give my life for my little cherry. I wonder if she hates me after all and only puts up with me due to respect for my title._

She was watering the flowers in the green house, lost in her own thoughts. "Shizuma," called a voice which startled the Etoile in dropping her watering can.

After picking it, the silver fox turned towards the giggling of the president, "Miyuki, you gave me a fright."

"I can tell. It's not every day that someone can scare you."

"Ha ha, so what do you want from me?"

Miyuki walked over to the table and sat down, "I came to talk to you about Aoi-san."

There was silence from Shizuma, but she was trying to think about what she could possibly say on the topic.

Miyuki figured she either didn't wanted to talk about it, or she had a million of thoughts going through her head. She decided to encourage the Etoile to speak by asking, "Are you in love with the girl."

Setting the water can down, Shizuma took a sit near Miyuki and with a sigh said, "Against my better judgment I am."

"Did you intentionally quote Jane Austin's Mr. Darcy?"

"I wasn't thinking about it; it just seemed the most appropriate and correct thing to say."

Shaking her head, Miyuki waved it away, "Okay, I understand. You fell for someone when you vowed never to love another. What attracted you to her anyway?"

Showing a slight blush, the silver fox replied, "This is too cliché even for me, but it was love at first sight, one look at her took my breath away."

This came actually as a surprise to the president. Shizuma never really believed in love at first, but neither did the blunette. Of course, this belief was thrown out the window when she laid eyes on Tamao. If Shizuma felt the way she did when she found her poet, then the connection was blinding and the force was too powerful to fight. She had described the feeling to Shizuma to seek for confirmation. The silver fox didn't deny that was what she felt.

"If you feel this way, what are you planning to do?" asked Miyuki.

"You think I should tell her how I feel." It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes, what's keeping you? The Shizuma I know would never act like this. She's a take charge type of person."

"It's fear. Fear that she wouldn't feel the same. Fear that I will get my heart broken."

"Overcome it and move on. Tell her how you feel. I know she likes you, Tamao told me so."

"If so, why has she been avoiding me? What's she so afraid of?"

"Probably the same thing as you," replied Miyuki.

Shizuma looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind.

"It's understandable. You have been known to be with other girls, and Aoi-san did say she has never dated someone. Honestly, I find it unbelievable, since she's a flirt, but who am I to judge."

"Miyuki, you haven't been around Nagisa as much as I have, she holds a certain amount of innocence. Going away from my little cherry and back to me, you're right. I do have problems with staying with one girl, but since I've met my cherry, I found myself not wanting to be with anyone else."

Out of anything the silver fox had said thus far, the announcement of staying chaste for the red head blew Miyuki's brain out a cannon. "My Kami woman, what magical spell has this girl cast on you?"

"It's love."

"Shizuma, you know what you have to do, don't you?"

The Etoile studied her friend a bit, "Make a confession?"

"Indeed, but you have to do so much more, you have to fight for her and prove your love for her."

"How do I do that? Girls come and confess to me; it's not the other way around."

Miyuki couldn't believe how helpless her childhood friend was. She also couldn't help but be amused at the same time. She found herself trying to stifle her laughter, "You're Hanazono Shizuma; you should be able to come up with a plan."

"How did you confess to Suzumi-san?"

The president blushed as the memory; it was one of her happiest and nerve racking experiences she had ever had. "It wasn't a big production. I had asked an office worker to use the intercom message, asking for Tamao to come to the student council room."

"At that point, were you aware that she liked you?"

The blunette shook her head, "I didn't, nor did I research it out. I thought if I confessed being the president that maybe she would have said yes out of respect for my position. Now, I think about it, I probably should have thought and done things differently."

"Okay, go on with your tale."

"She came to the student council room like the serious student she was. Before though, I had arranged a tray of tea in the room, along with a vase of a dozen red roses."

Something struck Shizuma funny here, "A dozen roses? I remember you asking me for a dozen once, don't tell me you used…"

The other nodded her head vigorously, "Thank-you again. Aside from the tea and the flowers there were also lit candles. When she came into the room, she was at first confused, but quickly recovered. I had been sitting in the president seat at the time. As you know, the seat was directly in front of the door. She had looked at the set table first and then up to study me. I stood up walked over to the open door and shut it. Once I knew no one else could hear us, I walked back in front of her, breathed in to gather my courage and told her how I felt. I can't remember what I told her, but I remember her throwing her arms about my neck as tears fell out of her eyes. The rest as they say is history."

"Your story is sweet, but your way of doing things is different from me."

"Huh?"

"It's not something that Hanazono Shizuma would do. I'm more on the flashy side."

"What are you going to do, shower her with expensive gifts?"

After a moment of thoughts and considerations, Shizuma thought that plan was okay, but not quite right, "I don't think I will. If I have to shower her with expensive gifts to get her affections then it would be like buying her love. I don't want that." Just then a well known mischievous smile formed on her face.

The red head was sitting at her usual table with Tamao for breakfast the following morning. As the two ate and chattered away, they paid no attention to the looming presence of the three schools' Etoile standing right behind Nagisa. It wasn't until the pop idol felt a hand on her shoulder did she noticed that someone was there. She breathed in and caught the familiar floral scent of one Hanazono Shizuma. The scent was a mixture of lilac, roses, and surprisingly enough, nutmeg. She had stiffened up at first from the contact, but began to relax some. Bravely, she turned her head to looked up at the tall beauty.

"Etoile-sama?"

The older girl looked down at her hopefully-soon-to-be girlfriend and shot her head back up to face everyone, who was present. Clearing her voice loudly, she voiced, "Pardon my interruption of your breakfast." The silence in the room was deafening. It was really unusual for the silver fox to make any remark, but when she does, people tend to listen. Seeing as she now had the entire room listening to her, the Etoile continued, "But I, Hanazono Shizuma, have again fallen in love and proclaim that I will swear off all others for the purpose of staying true to my one and only love."

Silent whispers whipped through the dining hall as wind on a stormy day. As whispers spread, Shizuma slid her hand down the red head's arm until she found her hand. Once it was in her grasps, the silver fox brought Nagisa to her feet. Standing upright and secure, the pop idol watched as Shizuma knelt at her feet. Looking up at the girl, the temptress smiled, but still looked serious. "Nagisa-chan, no, Nagisa, I loved you the moment our eyes met. You bring me so much pleasure and all I ask is for you to be my girlfriend. Will you do me this favor?"

The crowds were hushed once again as they waited in slow motion for the red head's reply.

The girl in question was feeling all sort of conflicting emotions, for the most part only two of them felt strongly: sadness and anger. It took her all she had from slapping the silver fox, telling her she hated her, and running off. The thing is she didn't hate her, but she hated that she couldn't have Shizuma due to a bunch of small problems, and these only added up to the big main problem. She really disliked the Etoile would come on to her strongly and in a public announcement. In the end, she decided to pull a very bad trick, being naïve.

"Oh, Etoile-sama…" she began, but was then cut off by the woman.

"Nagisa, we have known each other far too long for you to keep calling me that. Please, call me Shizuma."

"Um, Shizuma-sama, I'm glad you want me to be your girlfriend, but wasn't I that before? I mean I'm a girl and your friend. You said you were in love with some girl, why don't you go and find her." After giving an innocent smile to the Etoile's way, the pop idol picked up her tray and left before anyone could stop her.

A storm of noise boomed out after the younger girl left. The students could not believe what just happened. Some jealous girls thought the pop idol was extremely stupid. Others were truly angry with her. Some didn't even think of the girl but pitied Shizuma, who was frozen on her knees with her hair covering her eyes.

Miyuki stood up from her table and rushed towards her friend to comfort her. As she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and the silver fox stood up and slowly turned towards her friend. "Shizuma are you okay?"

After she asked, an unlikely sound abruptly ripped through the air. It was the sound of laughter. It wasn't insane; it was the sound laughter would make after someone told a really good joke. This caused everyone present to worry about the silver fox. The laughter went away and Shizuma wiped away a few tears. "Miyuki, I don't know if I want to strangle her or push her up against a wall and kiss her senselessly."

Thinking her friend cracked, the president asked, "What do mean? She just rejected you."

"No, she didn't reject me; she was just playing an idiot."

This left the blunette clueless, "Huh?"

"Miyuki, Nagisa knew what she was doing. She's a smart one to evade me, but her words were a declaration."

"I agree; it was. The declaration stated she just wanted to be friends with you and you should find someone else."

"No, my friend, it was a declaration of war, a war on her heart. Everyone, I will stop at nothing to have Nagisa be mine. Mark my words, she will be and as soon as she graduates, she will be my wife. I, Hanazono Shizuma, have made my vow and my vow is law. Anyone who dares lay a hand on my future wife, you will not be forgiven by me."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

The last week and a half have been troublesome for the pop idol. Around school people were whispering behind her back every time they would see her in the halls or coming into the classroom. When she had left the dining hall after Shizuma's confession, she thought she had ended it once and for all, but sadly it wasn't that way. She only realized her problems were just beginning when Tamao had informed her on Shizuma's vow. Emotions kept getting mixed up. At the time, she didn't know if she should be happy to be pursued by Shizuma or be sad, knowing the girl's advances would come to nothing. If the older girl continued, then maybe… no. For the pop idol, it was just too much to hope for. She didn't want to give herself hope of being with the woman, who felt like home to her.

The big dilemma was trying to evade the older girl's every move for the sake of keeping an already fragile heart from shattering into dust particles to where they end up cast throughout the world without any way of gathering and then later hydrating them to bring about once again a perfect heart ready for love again.

Extended metaphor aside, the war on Nagisa's heart had begun with Shizuma writing poetry and sending them Nagisa's way during classes. The poems included all of Shizuma's feelings and stating how much she loved the girl. As for what Nagisa did with them, well, she balled them up and threw them in the garbage can after reading them. Her classmate found her cruel; little did they know Nagisa had a photographic memory. This skill was instilled by countless of hours of memorizing chords and songs. She could still bring back to memory every song.

When the silver fox found that poems were not good enough, she decided to play stalker. The Etoile would sit next to Nagisa when she ate. She would also approached the younger girl's classroom and wait for her to come out to walk her to where ever. She also walked the girl to class, but that's a given. Although it might have sounded like an easy thing to accomplish, it wasn't. The red head would find ways of dodging her. Little did Shizuma know, the pop idol was used to attacks from crazy fans and such, so sneaking away was an easy task.

However, Nagisa snuck away for more than just avoiding her stalker, she had to practice in secret. The evening after her phone call, she found herself at a loss as to what to do. She needed to practice her music for the upcoming concert. Playing the piano wasn't the problem; she had the piano pieces of all the songs prerecorded, so they could be played during a preformance. Her biggest worry was the guitar. Due to her wanting to get away from her pop idol image, she hadn't brought one with her. She might have used a school's guitar, but that would be tricky as it might have revealed her secret identity. Somehow, she had to borrow a private guitar. It was that evening when she consulted her roommate about it. Tamao suggested that the red head should wander over to Lilium and find one Chikaru, who might have a private guitar on hand.

She did just that. To her surprise, the Student Body President of Lilium had such an instrument, but it only stand to reason that she would, considering how many flippin' clubs she makes dailey. When Nagisa had been presented with the solution, she was not sure that Tamao had led her on a wild goose chase, but as soon as she met the older girl she understood why. After the meeting, Nagisa couldn't help but compare Chikaru to a Swiss Army Knife and wondered if Chikaru would be interested in becoming her costume designer later. Upon thinking these thoughts, she recalled a certain four-eyed woman with the same interests. _They would either love each other at once or hate each other as rivals. _Of course, these thoughts she kept to herself.

With an acoustic guitar on hand, she practiced when she wasn't studying. To Shizuma's horror, the pop idol had ended her tutoring sessions, although she didn't know if it would be indefinitely or not. Her heart still wanted to spend as much time with Shizuma as possible, but her more logical half believed it was best not to as the eventual saying good-bye would come. It would be far less painless to end it early than later. Even though she knew this, she still couldn't tell the girl she loved why she couldn't be with her, she couldn't really tell Tamao.

During one practice session, Nagisa sat crossed legged with the borrowed guitar under a lone tree in a small clearing surrounded by other trees. (A/N: too many prep phrases) Even though the day was bright and beautiful, the girl wasn't, bright that is, not her being not beautiful. She had practiced the songs that were going to be performed by a set list Mio had faxed her. On the list were two songs she didn't know. Mio had also faxed over the sheet music for them, but without lyrics. The plan was that at the concert a new and upcoming vocalist/guitarist was going to be presented. The two songs were to be performed by the new girl. In the last couple of weeks, Nagisa and her band mates were discussing their future as Blue Water. They couldn't deny that over the last few months they had drifted apart. Some of what was being discussed was Nagisa's separating from the band to go on to do a solo career, where Mio and Ristu would move on with the new girl and (to Nagisa's amazement) Mugi, the pianist for Angelina. This also caused many questions as to what would happen to Hikari's career.

The red head was still contemplating many things as she played a very new and angry piece she was toying with.

_Trapped, trapped, trapped_

_And confused_

_There's just too many things_

_To choose._

_There's just too many things_

_To loose._

_If I should die, let me die,_

_It's better than seeing love_

_And not having it._

_I was lost when I was seven._

_I was lost when I was eleven._

_I'll continue being in lost, _

_But I'll never ever be found._

After she had sang out those words, Nagisa for the first time in her music career and finally written lyrics to a song. Taking the back of one of her fax sheet music, she wrote the words down along with the score she created. As she continued to compose, she thought of everything which Shizuma had done for her in the last couple of weeks outside of being stalked and the poetry.

_Trapped, trapped, trapped_

_And confused,_

_There's just too many things_

_To choose._

_There's just too many things_

_Too loose._

_My love is like a goddess,_

_But she hardly ever modest._

_She has pride and wants me for her bride._

_She gives me origami flowers,_

_And her lemon bars are completely sour._

_I love her every day,_

_But our love can never stay._

(Chorus)

_I'm tortured within my holding cell._

_I, myself, am my prison hell._

_There's no escape from my contract._

_I didn't know I had sold my soul,_

_Until I found my mate of silver gold._

_I hate her, but I need her._

_I'm so alone with her love cure,_

_But it's like poison to me._

(Chorus 2X)

After writing down all of her thoughts and feelings, she entitled the new song "Love Poison." _I wonder if I can play this at the concert. Probably not, but I can show the lyrics to Tamao-chan, she would find my writing words exciting, even if they're depressing. If I don't play the song at the concert, I could always do it in my solo career. I wonder if Hikari would like to join me. She could always play the tambourine._

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Shizuma was pacing back and forth in the Student council room, causing her friend to become irritated as hell. "Shizuma, calm down and talk to me."

The silver fox looked at her friend, "I'm sorry, but I've never found that chasing someone can be both tiring and fun at the same time, I thought it would be simple, but no, she's tough. I like it, but it's also wearing me thin."

"How so?" asked one amused president. The sight of Shizuma working for something without being totally lazy was quite refreshing.

"I'm dying to have my way with her over and over again, but not only am I sexually frustrated, I'm frustrated at coming up with ideas in wooing my red headed maiden."

"Tell me what you have done so far?"

"I've done poetry, stalking, making flowers, baking because I know she likes sweet things. I've given an invite to a private concert for just her and me."

"Were you the pianist?"

"Of course, she told me once that she could sense my emotions when I played. I was hoping to share my feelings with her. However, she threw my invite, flowers and poems away, but she did eat what I had baked for, which is a good sign. I know stalking is creepy, but I wanted to be near her as much as possible, but somehow she sneaks off. If it wasn't so frustrating, I would be completely in awe."

"That I can image, since you're Astraea Hill's number one escape artist."

"If I'm not careful, she could beat me out my ranking."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Great, just what we need another Shizuma running around." Thinking for a moment she continued, "Okay, what about finding the girl and giving her good kiss."

"Ooo, I've never thought of that one."

"Oh come on, you're Shizuma and you never thought of grabbing hold of Aoi-san and kissing her?"

"I have, but I wanted it to be spontaneous and romantic. I had imagine on how our first would be. The image was of us dancing to music under a starry night. We both lean in and… What are you snickering about?"

Miyuki tried to stifle her laughter, "Sorry, but I would have imagined that you would wanted to kiss her in the school's swimming pool. If the kiss didn't make both of you wet, the pool surely would have."

The silver fox looked at her friend as if she were dirt, "Miyuki, I might be erotic at times, but I'm not idiotic enough to kiss someone under the water."

Once the perverted president calmed down, she sincerely apologized for her behavior. "I'm sorry, but I honestly think you should kiss her. It would give her food for thought."

"I'll do it."

The silver haired fox was on a deadline. She knew that Nagisa would be leaving school tomorrow for whatever charity she was going to help out with. Shizuma had decided that she wanted to kiss her red head before she left. As she walked around the grounds and search everywhere including the library, the forest, the church, the school, and so on, but she couldn't find the girl anywhere. It was getting close to the six o'clock curfew, so she made her way back to the dorms. Once inside, she still had about an hour until she had to say grace on the food. Using this time, she searched the dorms, knowing Nagisa had to be there. Her first stop was Nagisa's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. It took a moment, but when it finally opened, Tamao poked her head out, "Shizuma-sama, what brings you here?"

Shizuma sized the poet up and down trying to figure if the girl would be truthful, "I'm here to see Nagisa."

"Um, I'm sorry, but she's not here."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I don't, last time I knew she was with Hikari-chan."

The news wasn't all that surprising considering the blonde's past with her red head, so she didn't make a big deal out of it. "Thank-you." As she turned to go, she noticed a piece of sheet music in Tamao's hand. "Suzumi-san, do you play an instrument?" She pointed at the paper.

Tamao looked to where the delicate finger was pointed and lifted her hand up some, "Oh no, it's just some scrape paper Nagisa-chan had lying around." She flipped to the other side where there was hand writing on it, "See."

"Ah," Shizuma knew from the looks of the hand writing it was her love's, "Oh, are you reading something Nagisa wrote?"

"Not really, it's just a bunch of one-liners, she wanted to know if the words were worthy enough of Blue Water quality. For her first time writing, it's not bad. I would let you read it, but I don't want to tick off my roommate."

Although she was curious, she wanted to protect her love's privacy, "It's fine. Good-day."

So, the red head's room was a bust, she didn't let it get her hopes down at finding her beloved. Time was growing short until she had to go to the dining hall, but before she had to do that, she heard the sound of a familiar singing voice. She followed to voice, until she found herself located at the lone piano in a room. She peered in the door and saw her Nagisa playing the piano perfectly and beautifully. _Nagisa? She's excellent, if she's this good, how come she had played terribly the few times we played together. I wonder why she's been holding out on me._

As these thoughts were going through her head, she also spotted Hikari standing next to the piano singing away like a nightingale. _That song is one of Angelina's from two years ago. Dang, she sounds just like her but a little more mature, if I didn't know any better…_

As she finished off her thought, the song ended. The silver fox saw Nagisa looking up from the piano to face Hikari. "Your voice is as beautiful as always."

"Thank-you for practicing with me for the last few weeks," said the blond, talking a seat next to the red head.

_Oh that's why she ran from me._

"It's no problem. Besides I'm the only one who can help you. So, you are you ready for tomorrow?"

_I wonder what's tomorrow. I know Nagisa is leaving, could Hikari-chan also be?_

"Yes, but I'm nervous. Amane-sempai is not going to be there."

"I know, but I will be," as she spoke she placed a gentle arm around her kouhai's shoulder. "If you feel nervous just come to me."

"Thank-you Nagisa-sempai," Hikari placed her head onto the red head. They had often done this in the past. It was mostly out of sisterly love then anyone.

_Oh, if I were that blond, but they're going together. I wonder if it the charity event involves their old school. Should I research? No, I want Nagisa to come to me._

"Hikari-chan, do you still plan on singing after you're done with school?"

"I'm think I would like to."

"Are you going to have Mugi-chan play piano for you?"

The blond shook her head, "She has found a place where she belongs."

"Who knew it would be with them?"

"Nagisa-sempai, what are you going to be doing?"

"I haven't decided yet, but if you want I could play piano for you."

Hikari jumped back away from Nagisa for a bit. The red head dropped her arm and the blond looked into her sempai's eyes excitedly, "Are you serious?"

"Of course, but you have to do one little thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to learn to play the tambourine." Hikari chuckled at this and hugged the other girl around the neck.

_Hikari is a singer, perhaps she is Angelina. I wonder why I did catch that a karaoke. Oh, that's right I was paying too much attention to Nagisa. I know they have a past together, but it seems as if they also having been sharing secrets with each other. Interesting, Nagisa wants to be a performer. If this pianist Mugi went to some band, it would make sense why Nagisa would be performing with Hikari, and the charity event must be a concert._

"I'm so happy, I can be together with Nagisa-sempai it's like a dream come true."

"Hikari-chan, I'm happy to fulfill any of your dreams."

Hiraki pushed away from Nagisa and looked her in the eyes, "What about your dreams?"

The red head sighed, "My dreams are always doomed, the best I can do is help others to achieve theirs."

"Oh, what about Shizuma?" the kouhai asked. "I know you like her."

"You do know who Shizuma is, don't you?"

"Yes, she is the most valued girl in all three schools."

"And her family?"

"Oh, I see that would be a problem."

This time Nagisa threw her arms around the younger girl. "Thank-you, Hikari-chan," emotion was evident in her voice. "You're the only one I know who can understand what I'm going through."

At seeing her beloved near to tears and hugging some other girl, Shizuma couldn't stand by any longer. She didn't understand how her family could keep her away from her love, but if she had to she would throw her family out the window. No one was more important to her than her red head. Straightening up, Shizuma glided into the room. As she neared the piano, the red head shot her head up with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Shizuma-sama!"

Hikari turned to see the silver fox, "Etoile-sama!"

Shizuma ignored the little blond and walked over the other side of Nagisa, unblocked by Hikari. "Shizuma-sama, what do you want?"

"I want you and only you."

Nagisa stood up and slid in front of Hikari to avoid the Etoile. As soon as she was free, Shizuma cried out, "Nagisa, wait! I heard what you say about my family. Although I don't know why it would pose a problem, I assure you it doesn't matter to me. If they reject our love, I'll reject them. I love you."

Shizuma had found her way towards her love, while the other girl thought of what to say, "Shizuma, it's not that simple. Nothing in life is simple."

"You're wrong; there are plenty of simple things in life."

The red head looked at her with questioning eyes which said, _prove it._

Feeling encouraged, Shizuma grapped the other girl's hand, "Holding hands is simple." She pulled the red head into an embraced, such action caused the red head to gulped, knowing what was going to happen, but couldn't do anything about it. "Holding each other in our arms is simple and kissing," Shizuma tilted the pop idol's head up and brought their lips together. For the both of them the kiss felt so good and so delicious. Where Shizuma felt such accelerants, Nagisa felt heartbroken more as tears fell from her eyes. The older girl felt a drop hit her hand. Pulling away, she saw her beloved eyes watering out streams of grief.

"Why?" came a very soft voice from the red head. "Why did you kiss me?"

"To show how much I love you."

"If you love me so much, you should have left me alone when you knew I wasn't interested."

"You were interested or you wouldn't have even read my poetry or eaten my bake goods."

"You're right; I shouldn't have done either, but still I showed no real interest. I gave no thanks for being pursued by you. You should have stopped and backed away, but now you've ruin everything. We can never be friends again."

"Is that what you really want, to be only friends?"

"It was enough for me, but now I don't want to see you or be near you ever again. I hate you." With those final words, Nagisa left, leaving behind a now-crying-heartbroken woman and a blond, who was too shocked to think.

* * *

><p>AN: The song Nagisa wrote is an original. You can't hear it in stores. I hope by the next chapter, the story will end. I also plan on doing an epilogue.


	4. Chapter 4

I had said this "might" be the last chapter, but it's not. I just wanted to get something up. I have more written but I still have a few scenes I have to write along with proof reading. Along with this story, I'm doing like an "A Certain Scientific Railgun" and it's sister story thing involving K-On. The first chapter is up, but it's short.

* * *

><p>SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP<p>

"How is she?" asked Tamao as her girlfriend shut her dorm room's door close. It's been two days since her roommate left and she wouldn't return for another six. The first day was filled with travel then there were a couple of days practicing, since the band hadn't played together in a while. The concert will stretch for three nights and one more day after for a return trip.

Collapsing on her poet's bed, Miyuki replied, "Not well, she's sitting on her bed in her room naked. I've seen her heartbroken before, but this is worst than when Kaori ran away. Have I told you about what Shizuma did when Aoi-san rejected her?"

"No," replied Tamao.

"At dinner she was not herself it was like a light went out in her eyes. She fulfilled her duties as Etoile, but once dinner started she didn't eat much. Feeling her emotions were off, I followed her a few moments after she left the room. When I came to her room, I found she totally trashed it."

"My goodness, that's terrible."

"The whole situation is so confusing. What's worse is that I feel guilty for encouraging Shizuma to pursue your roommate."

"It's fine, Sweetie," Tamao comforted Miyuki. "You did nothing wrong. All you ever wanted was for your friend to be happy like you. I'm sure she doesn't blame you for any of it."

"I hope you're right. I feel like I need to make things right with her somehow."

Tamao stood up from her desk and cuddled up with her girlfriend on the bed, "You know, when I first met you I was jealous of your relationship with Shizuma, I had always thought that you were romantically involved with her, and I believed my love for you would never be fulfilled."

"Why would you think Shizuma was my girlfriend?"

"You both looked like a couple; I know how deeply you love her."

A slight smirk came from the older girl's mouth, "Love, there's no one I'm more in love with than you. Besides, she's not my type."

"Oh, and what is your type?"

Kissing Tamao's head, she replied, "I like shorter girls. As for my love for Shizuma, it's more of a sisterly type of love, besides I owe her."

"What do you mean?"

"Our families were always good friends with each other, so we played all the time with each other like sisters. She grew up with so much confidence in herself, but I was shy and timid. When we came to Miator, she made herself at home, where I cried at night for being himesick. With her help I was able to be the person I am today. I admire all of her good traits and shun all of her bad ones. For all the good she has done for me, my desire is to repay her in some way. I had hoped persuading her into pursuing Aoi-san would repay my debts."

The poet squeezed the taller girl, "You're so sweet."

The other girl managed a faint smile that seconds later was replaced by a growl, "I just don't know how things became so screwed up? The plan was simple and easy. Where did I go wrong?"

"Sweetie?"

"Tamao, I can't figure it out, why would Aoi-san reject her? I thought you said she loved her?"

Sitting up on the bed, Tamao looked down at Miyuki, "Nagisa-chan does love Shizuma-sama. She has told me so a few times. But it's more than that, it's in the way she looks at or talks about Shizuma-sama. There's nothing but love there."

"Maybe you were being fooled. That red head is a heartless vixen."

The poet gasped at her girlfriend. If there was one thing that Tamao knew about Nagisa is that she wasn't heartless at all. The red head had such an open and loving heart. She always looked around for an opportunity to make a friend as if her whole being depended on it. On the other hand, she knew how deeply her roommate loved the silver fox, but it confused her as to why the girl had turned down the Etoile. The only thing she knew about the rejection is when she heard Nagisa say, "We can never be." The long haired blunette didn't understand where her friend was coming from, but she didn't feel the need to push her into revealing things. Tamao chalked it up to Nagisa not trusting her fully. Although it pained her, she accepted it.

"How can you say that Miyuki?" accused the poet, "You don't even know her."

Feeling slightly up set with her girlfriend's behavior, Miyuki sat up and glared into the other's eyes. "Did you know I often talk with Shizuma about her relationship with _that_ girl? In one of our conversations, she told me that she told _that_ girl about Kaori, and after she telling her, _that_ girl promised to always be there for her. Some promise she made! If _that _girl knew the story of Kaori and made that promise, she should have accepted Shizuma's heart. _That_ girl knew how gentle Shizuma's heart can be and she used it against my friend. I don't think I can ever forgive her."

"Miyuki, I think you're being unreasonable. I'm sure Nagisa-chan had some good reason for rejecting Shizuma."

"That's the thing, Shizuma, during some tearful mumblings, mumbled out how her family was the reason why _that_ girl rejected her. It's so idiotic. What connection does the Aoi family have with the Hanazono family?"

"It might not be a connection," suggested Tamao. "It could be money, maybe her family is poor and she doesn't feel worthy…" As soon as this thought left her, she realized money wasn't a problem, since Nagisa was Azure. "Maybe there is a connection." As the poet's mind worked to remember every little tidbit about Azure and Blue Water, her girlfriend did the same thing only without the pop idol's identity.

"You could be right about money or at least class station."

"Huh?"

"_That_ girl's parents could work for Mr. Hanazono. If they worked in a firm, it wouldn't have been so bad; she could have still accepted Shizuma's feelings. However, if her family worked as caretakers to one of their many homes, it could be viewed as social suicide to date one of the maid's daughter."

Hearing this from her girlfriend irritated Tamao, "Miyuki, you're prejudice against someone, who has no money and is low class."

Being scolded by her poet, Miyuki felt terrible, "I'm sorry, but I'm just looking at it from what I know. I know my parents wouldn't approve of me dating someone like that. The fact is they probably fire the girl's parents to keep me away from her."

A different irritation overcame the poet, "I hope you're being hypothetical."

Lifting an eyebrow at her girlfriend's jealousy, Miyuki felt a corner of her mouth lift up, "Of course, I'm not dating anyone low class or anyone else for that matter. You're the only one I want." They found themselves in each other arms kissing fiercely as if they were having a makeup kiss after a huge fight. They pulled apart and peered into each other's souls through their eyes. Miyuki smiled as if she remembered something important.

A questioning look formed in the poet's eyes, "What is it?"

Wiping the smile from her mouth but not her from her eyes, she replied in a sorrowful tone, "My father contacted me while I was reviewing club entries for the upcoming cultural festival."

"Oh, what did he want?"

Miyuki placed her back against the wall and invited her love to sit by her by patting the spot next to her. The younger girl accepted. "He had a favor to ask of me, although I won't call it a favor; it's more like an order."

"What were you asked to do?" Tamao was praying to herself that Miyuki's father hadn't arranged another marriage.

"There's a benefit event I was asked to attend as a representative of Rojuko's family, since we're making a contribution for the charity."

"Oh?" the other girl felt a sudden relief. Those nothing worries deluded her thoughts of total awareness. If she was thinking properly she probably would have figure it out. "What's the event?"

As she was stroking the younger girl's hair, the president, nonchalantly replied, "Oh, only a surprised concert of your favorite band."

Like lightning, Tamao bolted away from Miyuki. She didn't know how to feel. Her love for the band was still there, but her love for the lead singer had changed. The best way to describe her feelings at the moment would be to liken them to how a parent would feel when they went to a recital of one of their children. Since she couldn't lead on to her knew knowledge and feelings, Tamao decided to look sad, "I take it you'll be leaving me here at school all by myself."

Missing the feeling of holding her girlfriend, Miyuki grabbed the other's hands, "Quite opposite actually, I wanted to invite you for a four-days-and-three-nights trip. It would be you and me lying in king sized bed a luxury hotel suite at night, homework in the morning to keep up with school and enjoying your favorite band in the evening."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

Both were caught up in the moment, the tall blunette laid a hand a long side the other blunette's cheek, caressing it. She rubbed her thumb against the petite girl's lips. Not holding themselves back anymore, lips meet lips and hands roamed bodies.

Two hours later, Miyuki traced patterns on her love's bare back. Thankfully, it was sometime after dinner when they had met or else they might have been in trouble with the dorm's head. Good thing was the dorm's mistress hardly checks any rooms at night just as long as there weren't any loud noises. Since it was late after the blue lover's escapade, the president couldn't sneak out. It was fine for the older blunette because she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but in her love's arms; however, she had to be out early. She sighed at the thought as others simultaneously entered her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Tamao, whose left arm was placed over Miyuki's abdomen.

"Shizuma, I know I shouldn't be thinking about her after what we had just done, but I was thinking how much I'll enjoy spending more time like this with you when we go to the concert. As I was thinking I remembered how my father wanted me to convince Miss Etoile to come to the three day concert."

"How come?"

"Mr. Hanazono had asked her before he turned to my father to turn to me and she refused. He wanted his daughter to represent his family. Well, it's more than his family, but one of his companies, the major contributer of the event, Hanazono Records."

Tamao's head shot up as she realized the connection between Blue Water and Shizuma's family. _Employment._ "Is she coming?"

"She declined."

"What were her reasons?"

"She said she didn't want to see Nagisa."

Horror struck Tamao as she feared that Shizuma somehow knew the truth. "What?"

"I asked her the same thing, she said something crazy like Nagisa being a substitute pianist for Angelina?"

"Angelina?" To the poet, the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes, she was a twelve year old opera singer, who was popular for about a year. After about a year and a half break, she's going to be returning to the stage for the charity event."

"How old would she be now?"

"I think about fourteen or fifteen."

Tamao's mind began to think as something important wanted to click. "Do you know why she quit after a year?"

"Rumors had it that she became ill or something."

_Hikari,_ the poet thought. _I'm not quite sure, but I think Hikari is Angelina. _Passing the thought through her head to ponder about later, Tamao laughed to herself inwardly. She wanted to tell her girlfriend to tell Shizuma that the silver fox had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't because it would be betraying her roommate and best friend's trust. She smiled inwardly as she thought about her being friends with Azure. _If someone would have told me I would end up being roommates and close friends with Azure slash Nagisa, I would have thought they were crazy._

* * *

><p>Spoiler: Prepare for the ultimate smack down between Yui and Nagisa.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Um, I went to the mall the other day and I went to a store called "Best in Music." Their main stock is sheet music, but they also have a nice selection of guitars. I decided to take a glance at them since I didn't know much about them, except they have six strings, needs tuning every now and then, they come in acoustic and electrical (these have a whammy bar and other dials) and a player could use either a pick or a thumb. Like Yui, if I were to get a guitar it would be more for looks, but unlike Yui, it would also be price. The make and model would mean nothing to me. Oh, I don't know how to play. Like Azusa, my hands are too small, so it makes playing hard. On the up side of things, I can play the piano one handed and sing.

What does this have to do with my story? Well after looking at the guitars at the store, I decided the guitar Chikaru had lent to Nagisa was a Guild. As for Nagisa, she plays an electric Fender colored Azure, but when she is practicing she uses a black and red Fender.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

"For someone who only just begun playing the guitar, you sure do play pretty well," said Nagisa with her guitar hung behind her back. She swung the instrument around and placed her hand upon the neck. Using her left hand to make chords, she strummed without a pick with her right. She began to play the piece the new guitarist was trying to play.

The new guitarist listened and watched carefully as to what Nagisa was playing. The red head didn't play long, but it was impressive nonetheless. Being energetic, the other girl clapped her hands. "That was beautiful Nagisa-chan."

"Thank-you," said the red head. "It took me years of practice, Yui-chan. Plus, it also helped that I know how to play the piano."

"How?"

"Um, by learning to play the piano, I was able to learn how to read music. It also helped me in developing skills in using two hands. The only difference is most of your fingers are used when playing the piano, and the sheet music is crazy hard. In a single piece of music, there could be a part where there is just a series of single notes and no chords. The same piece of music could change to have up to six or more notes played all at once. With a guitar, you focus on making just the chords in one hand and strumming them out with the other. If I were to choose which one I prefer playing, it would be the guitar, but it's with the piano I prefer singing to."

"You must really like music," declared an innocent smiling Yui. The girl had short hair, almost shoulder length. In her hair were a couple of yellow berets to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Sometimes, it could be kind of creepy when both Yui and Ritsu put their hair down at the same time. Except for the shading of their hair color, they looked somewhat alike.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because you speak about music with great passion," explained the air head.

Nagisa smiled, "Thank-you again. You know, you have a good singing voice, but at times, it's kind of scratchy as if you were forcing your vocal chords too much. Do you warm your voice up?"

Yui nodded, "Of course I do. I drink a lot of hot tea."

The red head's hand slapped her forehead, "Yui-chan, I'm not talking about that kind of warming up. Let me show you." Nagisa strummed a scaled on her guitar as she sang, "Do Ra Mi Fa So La Ti Do."

"Pretty," said Yui.

Nagisa smiled at the brunette. From the moment they met on Monday on the late afternoon, she knew she liked the girl.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Even though it would have been too suspicious for both Nagisa and Hikari to leave Atraea Hill together, they did it any ways due to convince. They had waited outside of the school gates in silence. Hikari glanced at her sempai trying to figure out what to say. A part of her felt like she had to, but she didn't know what. The blond girl knew Nagisa didn't mean anything she said last night to Shizuma, but it still shocked Hikari to see her beloved sempai behaving in such a manner. Never before had she seen Nagisa looked so hurt and so angry. Even if the moment was an out of character for the red head, it did no harm in the love and loyalty of Hikari. However, a little anger was in Hikari, well, who wouldn't be when one saw Astraea Hills' most loved and respected girl break down in tears because the girl she loved said, "I hate you." On the other hand, Hikari knew the flip side of the story, so it was hard for her to pick sides. In all reality, she had chosen both._

_As she was about to speak, a dark bluish van with dark tinted windows pulled up in from of the two girls. The passenger side window rolled down as a tall woman with darkish brown hair leaned over to the window. Pulling her sunglasses down, she smiled, "Good morning you two. Want a ride?"_

_Smiling at seeing the other woman, Nagisa said, "Of course, but I'm not sure if I want to go with you."_

_The woman pouted, "Why not?"_

_"Because Sawa-chan, your driving scares me."_

_"Ha ha, Aoi-san." With a flick of a switch, the automatic back doors swung open, "Get in before I show you some real scary driving."_

_Nagisa gave a salute and threw her bag in the back of the van. "Yes sir." Before she jumped in, she helped her kouhai with her luggage. At first Hikari protested, but in the end relented as Nagisa was stronger than she as she ripped the suitcase out of the younger girl's hands. Needless to say, Nagisa also allowed Hikari to get in the van first. Once people were all snug in their seat belts, it was time to go._

_Sawa-chan had been like an assistant manager for Blue Water. Before, she was a tutor for the guitar at the advance music school Nagisa had attended when she was in middle school. The woman's tutoring job was only part time until she completed her schooling for her teaching degree. When Blue Water was recognized by an agent, the band members had asked Sawa-chan to become their manager. Their reasons being: tutoring paid lousy and she would be getting more; they all knew and trusted Sawa-chan. Getting more money and helping some of her favorite girls, the tutor couldn't refuse. However, once Blue Water went on break to further their education without music, Sawa-chan became a teacher at the school Ritsu and Mio went to. The simple coincidence behind her placement wasn't so coincidental. The actual manager pulled some strings in getting her the position. The plan was for her to have the ability to stay in contact with said members of Blue Water._

_During the car ride, Nagisa and Sawa-chan gave their accounts of everything which had occurred since they parted ways some months ago _(A/N: I haven't really calculated how long ago it was. In the beginning I wanted it to be about three months ago, but now let's just say it was six. I think it could still work.) _Like the good teacher she was, Sawa-chan made sure to include Hikari into the conversation. While tutoring, she had met the girl once or twice, but not all that often because Hikari didn't play the guitar. To get to know her better, Sawa-chan asked how Hikari became Angelina._

_The blond joyfully replied, "Nagisa-sempai and I were together with Mugi-sempai in a private music room at school. Mugi-sempai sat at the keyboard while Nagisa-sempai and I were singing. During a short break in singing, one of us made a comment on how my voice should be heard to the entire world. At the idea, Nagisa-sempai thought it was brilliant and came up with a plan._

_"The next day, we came back to the same music room. This time Nagisa-sempai had a video camera with her. She told us that she wanted to record me singing. The idea was kind of silly, but I was nervous anyways. Mugi-sempai thought it was much fun and I decided why not. Nagisa-sempai started filming and Mugi-sempai began to play, I followed shortly after._

_"After we recorded a few more videos with different songs, we decided on which one was the best. Once we had chosen, Nagisa-sempai took the video and posted it on Youtube. The video had about a billion hits. It led for a talent scout from Hanazono Records to come to our school's cultural festival. At the time, we knew nothing about it, the whole school didn't. Before the festival, I was asked to sing a solo with Mugi-sempai as my pianist. The talent scout watched me perform and the rest you can pretty much figure out on your own."_

_"So, Nagisa helped you in your career."_

_After hearing this, the red head hit her head. Hikari looked at her sempai with worry in her eyes, "Um, are you okay?"_

_"Um, Hikari-chan, I'm sorry. __It's my fault. "_

_"What's your fault? "_

_"If I didn't put you on Youtube, you wouldn't have had all the pressure and gained a severe case of stage fright. "_

_"It's not your fault. I made the choice with my parents to sign up with Hanazono Records. I was really happy for the chance to be a professional singer. Not many people get that chance. When I went to the music school, I wasn't sure why I was there. I knew why, because I could sing, but I had no idea what I was going to do with it. That's why I didn't go back to that school after I had to quit. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today. If I had a sister, I would want her to be like you."_

_Filled with so much emotion, Nagisa flung herself at Hiakri and hugged the girl. The rest of the ride went smoothly. Eventually they approached the hotel they were going to stay at. Once checking in and dropping off their luggage, they headed over to the where Mio, Ritsu and their mystery friend were waiting. They were in the city Fukushima, the hometown of Nagisa's grandfather on her mother's side. Her grandmother came from Tokyo. How they came together is another story._

_The drive from the hotel took them to a place just outside of town. The van had passed through a steel gate attached to a three foot high stone wall. The driveway was about hundred or so feet to where they were going to stop. Sawa-chan stopped the vehicle at a charcoal mansion looking heap. The burnt down compound was surrounded by thirty acres of open field beyond which was forest. The sight of the burnt building clenched at Nagisa's heart. She stepped out of the van and walked towards the building. The building after catching fire some weeks ago still smelt of smoke._

_Hikari walked over to Nagisa and watched as tears spilled from her eyes, "Are you okay?"_

_The red head turned towards the blond, "This place was once my home."_

_The kouhai looked at the ruined structure and grieved along with Nagisa, "I'm so sorry."_

_It took a few moments for the pop idol to regain composure and walked off with Hikari. About five acres away from the burnt compound, a movable stage sat with electrical equipment set up. There were also a couple of trucks and a few trailers as well. The carpool party made their way over to the stage. They walked upon it and were immediately attacked by a rushing force from what seems like nowhere._

_"Nagisa," cried a brunette hanging off of Nagisa's neck._

_"Ritsu!" exclaimed the red head._

_They pulled away from each other and had an intense staring contest. No seriously, it was really a staring contest. It was rather a ritual thing they had kept up from the moment they met. Well, that's how they actually met. Ritsu came up to Nagisa one day as she was staring off one lunch period. They stared into each other's eyes until Nagisa sneezed. From there they became instant friends. Since the first contest was a bit of a bust, Nagisa demanded a redo and redo they did, every time they would meet up they did._

_As they gazed into each other's eyes, a tallish blonde walked over to Hikari and hugged her around the waist. "Hello, Kari-chan."_

_"Mugi-sempai," said the smaller blonde pushing the other girl away._

_"Ah, you're still so cold?"_

_"Not cold, but taken."_

_"So am I, but I still like hugging you."_

_Hikari rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like hugging people, but she just didn't feel comfortable with hugging Mugi. It was more of a trust issue because Mugi could be rather unpredictable. She never knew what the older girl was thinking. That's why she liked Amane so much, she was pretty predictable. _

_Both blondes watched the other two girls staring at each other. Hikari turned towards Mugi and asked, "How long do you think they'll last?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"So far it's been about a minute," said a voice over to their left. They turned to face a tall raven haired girl. Hikari smiled at seeing Mio. In school they never hung out much, but they got along well together. Her eyes then drifted to see a short brunette next to Mio. The girl was unfamiliar to Hikari, but it wasn't a complete surprise to see her._

_"Are you really timing them Mio?" asked the girl._

_The bassist smiled, "Yes, it's like a tradition." She went on to explain why to the brunette, "I think they're aiming to beat their old record."_

_"Hey, whoever wins, I want to see if I can beat the winner," proclaimed the brunette. Hikari watched as Mio looked down at the girl. There was a look of uncertainty in the bassist's eyes, almost as if she was scared that the brunette might being over stepping her bounds. "I'm not sure if you…"_

_By this time, Mugi approached Mio and smiled at the other girl, "Mio, I don't think it would be a problem. We're talking about Ritsu and Nagisa. Playing games is their specialty." _

_The taller girl gulped, "We'll see when the time comes." Checking her watch to see how much time has passed, she was amazed that four minutes had gone by. Sawa-chan made her way to Mugi's side and to watch the proceedings. After being around these two friends for quite some time, the teacher became use to the staring contest. In fact, she had become a big fan and enjoyed watching these two girls stare at it. It was almost as fun as watching a basketball game._

_Hikari, knowing little about the staring contest, came over to Mio and asked, "Do you think they'll ever get tire of it?"_

_Mio's eyes found the shorter blonde's and smiled, "Knowing them, I don't think so."_

_"So, what's the longest they have held out for?" asked the unfamiliar brunette._

_"The longest was for about sixteen minutes."_

_"Sixteen minutes? That's a long time, but I think I can do it. Who won last time?"_

_"Nagisa."_

_About seventeen minutes and two seconds later, a fly landed on Nagisa's nose/ She ignored it at first, but it traveled inside causing the girl to totally loose her concentration. "Dang it!" she cried._

_"Thank-you fly!" yelled Ritsu. "In your face Nagisa!" She turned her attention towards Mio, "How long was I?"_

_"Seventeen minutes and twenty three seconds."_

_"Yes, a new record."_

_Nagisa joined her band mates after getting the fly out of her nose, "You might have won this round Ritsu, but I'll win the next time."_

_Just then someone spoke up, "Can I play the winner?"_

_Nagisa looked over at the new face and smiled, "Of course."_

_An 'um' from Mio caused the red head to look up at her, "Nagisa, this is Hirasawa Yui."_

_The pop idol reached out her hand towards the girl, "It a pleasure to meet you."_

_A bright gleam came to the other girl's eyes as she took hold of the red head's proffered hand with both of hers, "Are you really Azure?"_

_Nagisa nodded._

_Yui started bouncing up and down in excitement, "I've never meet a famous person before."_

_"Hey," cried Ritsu, "What are we shadows of no one?"_

_The brunette blushed, "Um, I know you're famous also, I just forgot. To me, you're Ritsu and Mio is Mio. I was friends with you before I knew you were famous and so I don't think of you as famous."_

_"Why you?" Ritsu attacked Yui and they started wrestling._

_"Ritsu, don't hurt Yui," shouted out a worried Mio._

_Hearing the worry in the tone of voice, Nagisa looked up at Mio and studied her. She knew the bassist pretty well and knew something was off. "Mio, is there something you're not telling me?"_

_Mio looked at Nagisa. She could never keep anything from Nagisa, "I'm in a relationship with Yui."_

_The red head nearly died, "What? How? When?"_

_"Um, I've liked her for a while and I realized that Ritsu and I are better off as friends."_

_Knowing time was slipping away, Nagisa said, "We can't talk about this now, but you have to tell me everything."_

_A blush crawled on Mio's cheeks as she agreed._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Okay, you try," Nagisa went on to play the scale again on her guitar.

Yui sang along, but strained her voice some. "What's the point of doing this?" she whined.

Smiling, the red head said, "Yes, vocal exercises help strengthen your vocal chords to where you could reach high notes and low notes. The 'Do Ra Mi' scale is most used, but there are others which sound differently. Each scale focuses on both range and vowel sounds."

"Why would vowel sounds be important?"

"A good pronunciation of the vowel sounds makes it easier for others to understand and it just sounds better. From what I heard Sawa-chan had taught you how to sing."

Yui pursed her lips, "Um, not like this."

"Huh?"

"She taught me how to sing and play the guitar at the same time. She didn't teach me anything about vocal exercises."

"Ha, I can totally see Sawa-chan doing that," laughed Nagisa. "She's wouldn't care if you sounded your best. Dang her and her heavy metal!"

The door to Nagisa's hotel room opened up and in walked Ritsu and Mio. "How are things coming along?" asked Ritsu.

"Good!" both of the other girls said together.

Nagisa started strumming away, "What brings you here early?"

"We just wanted to go over the play list before the concert in a few hours," explained Mio, sitting down beside Yui on the bed.

"Okay," agreed Nagisa. "Hikari-chan and Mugi will open the concert with four songs."

Everyone nodded.

Mio took the reins, "From the beginning, our play list contains: 'Blanket,' 'I'm Out of My Mind,' 'Sleep a Little Longer,' 'It's too Hot,' 'Cold as Snow,' 'School Could be Better,' 'Cake,' 'I'm more Girl than You,' 'You Rock,' 'That's my Yen,' and 'Picture Perfect Memory.' After we sing these songs, Nagisa will bring Yui on stage and we'll do 'Cagayake Girls' and 'Fuwa Fuwa Time.'"

"Good," said Nagisa still playing. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Ritsu took a seat next to Nagisa, "Not really, oh, but I do want to mention that I've found out that there would be representatives from our record company and also from Rojuko Recordings. I think there's also going to be a representative from Mahou Gramophone Plus."

Yui bounced on the bed, "Oo, I love that store. Not only do they sell CDs, but they sell eight tracks, cassette tapes and T-Shirts. Oh, there's also like a hundred locations. I wonder who the representative is."

"Who knows, but Mahou Gramophone Plus had donated two million yen."

"I don't understand," said Yui, "If the sponsors are donating money, why are we doing the charity event?"

Mio looked at Yui trying to figure out if the girl didn't want to the charity event. "Yui, do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm having fun. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," said Mio a little relieved. For the most part, the bassist had always believed Yui to be a charitable person, even if she's lazy at times. Her kind heart is what drew Yui to the bassist. Scratching behind her ear, the raven haired girl began to answer the previously asked question, "The Sponsors made donations to the event, like refreshments, programs, CDs, advertisement and souvenirs. The company we work for also put some money into staging equipment and stage hands. Although I think the money from the donations and staging could have probably gone into the reconstruction of the manor. The purpose could be to cause community awareness. The money we make from ticket sales, selling overly priced refreshments and so on will go towards reconstruction. Any leftovers will go towards providing whatever else is needed."

Ritsu decided to add her two scents, "Don't forget there'll be a silent auction from selling off some of our personal belongings as well as some autographed normal stuff."

"What did you put into the auction Ritsu?" asked the newbie.

A sly smile formed on the drummer's lips, "Oh, some drum sticks and my signature jean jacket."

"Why would you give your signature jean jacket?"

Here a blush formed on Ritsu's cheeks, "Um, it's a little tight on me."

The bassist laughed, "Ha, you gained weight."

"I couldn't help it. In club meetings we eat a lot of cake and drink a lot of tea."

Yui, seeing a potential argument brewing, turned towards Nagisa, "What about you?"

"I believe I put in a pair of red skinny jeans and the guitar I used at my first concert."

Yui's eyes went wide. She was remembering when she bought her Gitah. The thought of giving her precious guitar away brought horror to the girl. "I don't think I can do that? I love my Gitah."

Laughter escaped the red head, "Gitah must be your first guitar."

The brunette nodded.

"I can understand not giving him away, but the guitar I'm auctioning off is not my first. I still have my first and I have no wish to sell it."

"How many do you have?"

The red head looked towards the ceiling in a calculating manor. "Five now."

"Five? Why so many?"

Nagisa looked at the instrument in her hands, "I have one acoustic, and soon to be only four electrical. My first electrical is with my acoustic. They came together so I could learn both. The other three I take along with me in case one of the strings breaks while I'm performing and a quick change is needed."

"Oh, it's not that you're being unfaithful to your first two guitars, it's just a need. I think I get it. Hey Mio, what about you?"

"I'll be selling five of my picks and a belt."

Time was slipped away as they talked. Nagisa smiled as she remembered her first night with her reunited band mates. At the hotel, Mugi and Hikari were placed in one room, Yui and Mio were in another, and lastly Ritsu and Nagisa shared the last room. On the first night, they decided just to camp out in one room, since they still wanted to spend more time together.

**_Flashback to first night_**

_Nagisa was sitting on her queen sized bed with Hikari, while Ritsu sat on Mugi's. Mio and Yui ended up on a pull out bed. Since it was a long day with traveling and planning set lists, they just ordered a few pizzas for dinner. The boxes were spread throughout the room. There had been pillow fight earlier, but now they were just settling in for good gossiping about each other._

_Everyone talked about school and their thoughts on how their break from music has been. The conversation soon switched to love and loses. Mio explained how she ended up with Yui and why she called it quits with Ritsu. Mugi talked about her time with Sawa-chan, they weren't dating, but they liked each other and occausionally hung out. They had an agreement to keep things platonic until the blonde was old enough. For the first time, Ritsu mentioned how she was trying to win the heart of the fair maiden Ui, Yui's younger sister. From the drummer, the conversation turned towards Hikari, who talked about Amane. Finally all eyes glued on Nagisa. _

_Hikari had wanted to say something, but couldn't say anything in time enough before Ritsu asked, "So, Nagisa, have you found the girl you're destined for?"_

_Nagisa had flipped back hard on her back. She felt her heart hurting again. She didn't answer as she placed her arms over her eyes. When she didn't answer, Hikari had a chance to speak on her sempai's behalf, "Nagisa-sempai is in love, but it's rather complicated."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Mio concerned for her friend._

_The young blonde looked at her sempai again before speaking, "Let's say, it's a small world and fate is cruel."_

_"Who's the girl?" asked Ritsu curiously._

_As Hikari was about to answer, a small sound escaped from the red head's mouth, "Hanazono Shizuma."_

_Ritsu and Mio were slowly coming to light, but hadn't made the connection between the girl's name and their record company yet. Yui was left in the dark, but Mugi let out a huge gasp. The blonde knew Shizuma from the many social functions she went to with her father. Shizuma had been present at most of them. Eyes turned towards the heiress as she cried, "Oh my gosh, she's hot! Does she love you?"_

_"With all of her heart, or at least she did," admitted Nagisa._

_"What's the problem?" asked Ritsu._

_"I told her I hated her because she wouldn't accept my rejection to her confession."_

_"You wouldn't accept?" asked Mio_

_"Mio, she's probably trying play hard to get," declared Ritsu._

_"Ritsu, that's not it." Nagisa looked at her band mates as if they were slow. "I love her but I can't date her."_

_"Why not?" asked Yui._

_"I can't because her father owns Blue Water."_

_"NO WAY!" her old and new band mates sounded._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

After that night the real work began, mostly fittings, staging and practicing. Nagisa had promised to give a few lessons to Yui. At first it was just the guitar, but Nagisa had decided to add vocals before the concert. The work that went on helped the red head to where she couldn't think about the silver haired beauty she loved so much nor her guilt of rejection and hurting the one she loves.

* * *

><p>AN: The Nagisa and Yui fight will still happen. I have the next part pretty much finished, but there's a small part yet to be written before I could add anymore. Plus the ending is yet to be written.


	6. Chapter 6

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

"There's quite a crowd here," commented Miyuki as she stood a good twenty feet or so from the stage. There was no seating available just the ground. If people wanted they could use blankets, but they preferred to stand so it would be easier to dance if they felt so incline to do so. The audience at the moment remain in a fairly quiet stat as they witnessed the start of Angelina's come back. The opera singer had sung beautifully.

From Tamao stand point of looking at the girl, who had white hair with orange highlights, the poet studied the big screen. The image the screen projected was of enlarged Angelina and her pianist M. It took a moment to see the resemblance, but the poet finally found her friend, Hikari. If it weren't for the wig and the thick make-up, Tamao would have figured it out sooner. The young blunette couldn't help but smile at how wonderfully her young friend sang. It almost brought a tear to the girl's eyes.

"Miyuki?" called Tamao in a near whisper.

"What is it, love?" the taller girl asked as she diverted her attention away from the opera singer to her girlfriend.

"I was thinking about how I would enjoy listening to more of her music."

"Would you like me to buy you her albums?"

Tamao ripped her eyes away from the stage, "Miyuki, you're too kind, but no, I thought I'll mention how I'm planning on buying her music after the concert is over."

Miyuki seemed a little bit hurt, "Are you sure you don't want me to buy them for you?"

"I'm sure."

"You know I would be more than happy in buying her albums for you."

"I know, but I want to buy them myself."

"Please, let me buy them for you. It would make me feel better."

Agitation built inside of Tamao at the way her girlfriend was acting, "Miyuki, I love you, but you buy me too many things. It's you, I love, not your money. Every time you buy me something unnecessary, it makes me feel bad because I haven't gotten you anything. Not that I can't afford it, but still…"

"Unnecessary? Every time I get you something it's necessary to me."

"Ah, but if it's just you and me with nothing, I would feel happy. Things are things, but your love is all I'll ever need."

Miyuki leaned down and kissed Tamao's nose. "I love you."

Time passed as Angelina/Hiakri gave her small (but at the same time big) performance. She left the stage; soon after being replaced by the stage crew. On the stage, they worked as swiftly and precisely as possible in rearranging equipment for Blue Water. It took about ten to fifteen minutes for the crew remove the piano, bring out the drums, and set up amplifiers and microphones. Once the stage crew left, a voice over the speakers blasted away as the lights went down to darken the stage except for three light projectors showing a few shades of blue. Smoke filled the stage at the same time as said voice said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present Blue Water!"

Cheers boomed out as three figures walked on the stage. Two carried guitar type instruments and the last with sticks. The light projector stilled as one beam focused on each girl. The sky blue beam followed the girl with sticks as she sat behind her drums. An aqua beam followed a girl who stopped by a mike about half way between the drums and the front mike. The last beam of azure followed the shortest member of the group as she stopped in front of the leading mike.

As soon as she stopped, the drums pounded away setting a fast paced rhythm. The sound of the bass guitar soon followed as the pre-recorded piano joined in at the same time. Eventually the last two voices of the composition entered as Azure began to pluck at her azure guitar and sing with a voice as strong as a rooster, but much prettier.

Tamao stood for a moment looking up at her friend as people around her were getting into the music. The poet's mind went back to the last Blue Water concert she went to. Just like everyone else was doing, she had begun singing and dancing as the music moved her. This time was different as she watched her roommate perform. It still astounded her to know the girl on stage was her friend. On stage, Azure was sparkling and glamorous in her azure sailor school uniform and her knee high black leather boots. At times these trademark clothes were worn with a black leather jacket. The image gave out the impression she was not so innocent.

Clothes aside, Azure totally rocked out. It seemed strange to Tamao to see this and know in real life, the girl was just normal Nagisa, who didn't like to stand out, but loved making friends. The red head was a girl, who could laugh and kid around, but one, who could also be sad and lonely. Tamao recalled the last time she had seen her roommate. The red head was on her bed crying because of how things had turned out with Shizuma. Seeing her friend distressed caused the poet to run to her friend's side and comfort the girl. At first, she had no idea what happened, but Nagisa opened up some and explained how things turned out without saying why she did what she did. The only thing the red head driven into Tamao's mind was, "I never wanted to hurt her. I wanted to say yes, but I can't. Believe me Tamao-chan, I love her, I love her, I love her." It took quite a long time for the red head to just collapse into sleeping.

For a moment, Tamao could not believe that the heart broken girl she last saw was this happy go lucky girl on stage. As she stared at Azure, her girlfriend looked at her puzzlingly. Miyuki was shocked to see Tamao not getting into the music as she did at the last concert. _I wonder what's wrong._

Sensing someone looking at her, Tamao looked up at Miyuki and smiled while starting to bob her head up and down. In the conversation they had after the show, Miyuki had questioned Tamao's strange behavior at the beginning of Blue Water's performance. The poet merely said, "I was still in awe from Angelina." Like it was mentioned earlier, that came later.

The first song ended and the next song played away. At the end of the second song, Azure took a water bottle from the ground for a quick drink, before she began to talk. All ears were on her.

"Even though it's only been a few months, it's weird to be back on stage. All in all, I still love it. Before we go on, we would just like to thank all you in coming here and supporting tonight's event. I have to admit, I was heartbroken over hearing about the orphanage burning down, but I was also happy that no orphans were killed while they were evacuating. I am sorry that few were injured from burns. To those of you in this community, who brought some of the orphans into your homes for a while, I would like to personally thank-you."

By this time, the audience was in awe as they heard how emotional Azure's voice was becoming. Those who were closer to the stage could almost see tears running down the girl's cheeks. She sniffed before she went on, "I'm sorry if I'm little emotional, but The Mikomi Orphanage was once my home. My parents had died some time ago and I was brought here because I had no one to really take care of me. It changed of course. In any case, some people might think being in an orphanage would be awful, but this one is one of the best. I will always be thankful for this orphanage and for your love of my music. I'm thankful that I could give a little something back. Thank-you again for your support, I may not know you, but I love you."

With a hand, she wiped away the tears from her face as both Aqua and Sky walked from their places and embraced their band mate. Taking a few moments to emotionally recover, Blue Water went back to the places. The next song, 'Sleep a Little Longer," was a slower music number, but one fitting for the moment. Azure might not have mentioned her past, but Sawa-chan had told her it was requested of her to do so. The lead guitarist knew why and she agreed, but not because she was forced to, but she felt like she had to for herself.

As the performance continued, Tamao had tears running down her cheeks as she was taken aback from her friend's confession. The poet's heart went out towards the pop idol. When she witnessed the other band members enveloping her roommate into a hug, she felt left out. She so dearly wanted to go upon on that stage and embrace her friend. _No wonder she didn't talk about her past much._

She recalled the day where Nagisa had received the phone call requesting her to do this event. She now knew why, the red head said it was personal to her. She also understood some of the melancholy the pop idol was feeling that day. Before the call, she was perfectly fine, but afterwards she noticed the change. Anger filled her as she remembered Miyuki yelling at her for having a cell phone and the many other sad things that happened afterwards.

Of course she continued being sad, but grew almost over it as Shizuma began her pursuit of the red head. The game was probably a great distraction for the pop idol, but it too turned sour. Tamao recalled the words of the first song the red head wrote. She understood now the pain the girl was going through. Her heart wanted nothing more than to turn to her girlfriend and tell her everything in hopes the older girl could find a way to solve everything. Sadly, she knew she couldn't. With all this knowledge, she couldn't quite enjoy the concert.

Miyuki looked down at her girlfriend seeing she was filled with sorrow for her favorite singer. She knew somehow Tamao would be affected by this, but she didn't know she would be this distraught over things. Despite their earlier argument, she felt as if she had to do something to cheer her love's heart up.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but the next won't be far away. I thought I do a bit of a cling hanger. The next section will be much longer.


	7. Chapter 7

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Miyuki used her title to sneak her way into the pop idol's hotel room to get Azure's autograph for Tamao and possibly ask the pop idol to meet her. The idea was only thing she could think of to lift her girlfriend spirits. It took a little time, but she found the room. To be polite, she knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments and tried again, still no answer. Normally when she was met with resistance, she knew to walk away, but she knew this wasn't the time. It was partly because she was fueled by love. Courageously, she placed her hand on the knob to test it out. The test came back positive as she opened the door. _For someone famous you would have thought she have locked it. _The hotel was rather old fashioned and hadn't up graded to an electric lock.

As she went inside, her eyes searched for the pop idol, but to her amazement the girl wasn't in. _Strange, when I had asked if she had come in here, some of her people said yes._ Her eyes looked about the room as if searching for an answer to a tough problem. The hope of seeing Azure left her and she decided to leave. As she turned to go, she heard someone coming from the door she entered. In a situation where you're sneaking around, you know you're doing is wrong, there's only one natural response when someone comes in the room you grew scared of seeing. As for Miyuki, she jumped behind a sofa to hide.

"Good work, Hikari, I'll see you later."

"Thank-you, Na – I mean Azure."

A familiar laughter escaped the voice in the room, "Ah, you can call me whatever you want. Knock 'em dead."

"I'll try."

After a few moments, the door was shut. From behind the sofa, Miyuki heard whoever came through the door walking over to the dressing table while singing. A sound of a screeching chair sounded in the president's ear. She assumed the girl took a seat. Very slowly, Miyuki peered from around the sofa until she saw the back of the light blue headed pop idol. As she watched the other girl, she was trying to come up with a plan to confront the girl without scarring her. So, far she couldn't think of a thing, but kept watching.

Azure put a hand to her hair and pulled it off revealing a head cover in what appeared to be tan pantyhose. Horror shook the president. _She's not a natural blunette. What color…?_ Her thoughts were cut off as the other girl removed the unwanted idem. Bright red hair gleamed back at Miyuki. A loud gasp left the natural blunette as she saw the profile of the other girl as she turned her head.

The red head froze in place from the sudden noise. She looked in the mirror to look behind her for any signs as to who was in her dressing room. Just quickly enough, her eyes caught sight of some dark blue hair. She let out a sigh, "You know if you don't feel like hurting your knees, you might want to come out from hiding."

As she spoke she stood up and lean her butt on the vanity, waiting for the other girl to make her appearance. Reluctantly, the older girl came out with a glare on her face. After displacing her disbelief, the president now felt her pent up anger towards the girl.

The red head was taken aback by this, but didn't know what to say, except, "Why are you angry?"

Miyuki upon hearing her voice rush from where she stood and grabbed a hold of Nagisa's shirt by the throat. "Why am I angry? I'll tell you why I'm angry; you broke my friend's heart."

Nagisa looked at Miyuki half ashamed of herself, she understood the other girl's anger. However, the other half of her was filled with boldness, a leftover from being pumped up and powerful after giving a perfect concert. "Would you back off if I said I'm sorry?"

Slap! The red head put a hand to her cheek as it stung, "I guess not."

Miyuki slapped her again, "You have to be the most arrogant and selfish girl I have ever met; that's saying something considering who I'm friends with."

"Are you really trying to protect you friend?"

This made Miyuki angry once again and slapped the girl again."Rojuko-san, I understand that I deserved to be slapped, but could you wait until I get back to Astraea Hill."

"You still think you can go back there after what you pulled. The students there will not be lenient on you even if you're Azure. Maybe you should just stay away from there and go home."

No slap could have wounded the red head as deeply as what Miyuki had just said. Tears started streaming down her face. She pushed the president away and collapsed on the floor.

Seeing the girl in tears should have left the taller girl satisfied, but it didn't. She realized what she just said as she remembered the girl's position. If there was one thing Miyuki wasn't it was being unmerciful. Besides she does have a caring manner even if at times she doesn't show it. She crouched down and clutched hold of Nagisa's shoulders, "I'm sorry, but that's below the belt."

"You think? As far as my home goes, I've never felt more at home than when I am at Miator. Part of it is due to Shizuma."

"Aoi-san, do you love Shizuma?"

The red head looked the other girl in the eye, "I do, she makes my life complete, but I can never be with her."

"Why? I mean you make enough money and you're quite famous. I have to admit this whole thing," she indicated how Nagisa looked, "is a shocker. I can't believe you're Azure. You are her aren't you?"

Despite her tears, Nagisa pushed a little giggle out, "I am."

"Whoa," at that moment Miyuki's thought on her girlfriend. _If Tamao knew about this I don't think I stand a chance in keeping her. _The president was also reminded of her girlfriend's odd emotional behavior,"Aoi-san, does Tamao know about you?" She feared the answer.

The pop idol scratched the back of her head, "Do you remember how she became clingy to me a while back?"

"Ah, that makes sense, but if she knew you were Azure, why didn't she break up with me?"

"I told her off. Besides, I'm just her celebrity crush. They don't mean a thing, but you are the one she wants and she knows I love Shizuma. I might be a flirt, but I would never com between you and her. If I can't happy a happy ending, I want to see others who can."

Joy and gratitude swelled in the blunette as she squeezed Nagisa in a hug. They parted as Nagisa was pushing herself out of the other's embrace. "I still don't completely understand why you can't be with Shizuma.

"Let me ask you something?"

Miyuki nodded for her to go on.

"What is the name of my record label?"

Miyuki thought for a moment, "Hanazono records." As she said those words, small pieces were being put into place. "I think I see your point. Owner and Employee relationships never really work out."

"It's not that, well not entirely. If I get involved in relationship with Shizuma, I'll have to tell her the truth about me because she deserves to know the truth. If she accepts both sides of me and would be willing to work with me, I would be happy. However, her father might think that I'm only using her for my career. I can't do that to her.

"There's also the fact I want to come out from behind the wig and be who I really am. I don't care about what others think of me, but I can't let other people think badly of Shizuma."

"How would they think badly of her?"

"Rumors would come up that the only reason I have my music career is because I'm dating Shizuma and that I seduced her into giving me a contract. People will dig up everything on Shizuma, including her relationship with Kaori. Since she left, people will make up rumors that she bought me with my music career as payment for being with her. Making me more like her…uh…whore." She shuddered saying the word.

Miyuki shook her head, "Didn't you say you didn't care what others said about you. Besides both of you would know the truth."

"The truth, yes, but you forgot one truth. Once she finds out everything, she might doubt my love for her. Since she is the boss's daughter and soon to be the CEO of Hanazono Records, there is a chance that she could believe those rumors. More importantly, she might start acting weird around me because she would be too afraid of dumping me for fear of getting a sexual harassment suit. Trust me, I thought of it all. Right now her love for me is pure; I don't want to taint it by my own faults and choices. If I would have fallen for someone else I wouldn't have to worry too much. There is the fact that they might not love me for me. You know, I love Shizuma so much I would give up my career for her, but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I have a ten year contract. I've already used up two years, but because I'm going to school, my contract is suspended until I'm finished."

"If your contract is suspended, how come you're doing this concert?"

"Benefit concerts are the only activity not under suspension."

Not arguing, Miyuki took a different direction, "Okay, you have a ten year contract. But you know Shizuma told me how she told you that she would give up her family for you."

"Rokujo-san, you know I have no family. How can I ask the woman that I love to give up on hers? If anyone knows about the importance of family is, it's me."

All anger that the president felt for Nagisa just melt away as she saw how honest she was trying to be, "Isn't there anyway you could get together with her? She needs you."

"There's not. Being friends with her was the only way. I accepted it, but I can't now, not after kissing her. I would always want more."

Being the studious student she was, Miyuki thought over everything Nagisa said. It all made sense, and she could see it all, but there was one factor that eluded her. "Aoi-san, in your ramblings, I couldn't help but noticed that you always alluded to your identity as Azure. Are you planning on coming out about who you really are?"

"Eventually after school, if I'm able to," admitted the younger girl. She stood up and walked over to the sofa.

The president followed, "Wouldn't it be easier if you just maintained your secret identity?"

The red head pursed her lips together, "Imagine Tamao-chan was a famous international author, writing under a pen name and wrote for your publishing company. Her pen name also came with a disguised. She would have to live two lives. Most of it would be with you, but because of public appearances, there are certain things that people would be looking at for example her love life. Since she lives two lives, she couldn't really tell the truth. Being an author, she would appear to have no love life, but that's not true. She would be keeping you a secret in part of her life. Could you live with that?" (A/N: In the Anime, Nagisa can reason well, see episode 25. Otherwise, she can't really voice her reasoning out loud too much and keeps it to herself).

The older girl pondered on the painted scenario for a moment. It dawned on her that it would kill her. One of the best things about being in love is declaring that you were proudly taken and by whom. Unfortunately, not only would it kill her, but it would also kill Tamao as she would be put under much pressure from the public. As her pen name being single, Tamao would have people who would want to date her. There would sure to be jealousy and resentment built up. Doing Interviews, book signing, and other such things would be tiring enough. The amount of pressure from people wanting to know your personal history would be terrible, since the personally history would be a lie and if the truth were to come out most people would hate it.

"I understand. So, what are you going do about Shizuma?" she asked wanting to know the girl's plans.

"Ah, I had wanted to continue to being her friend, but I can't anymore. So, if she were to still have me about eight years after my graduation, that's like in ten and a half years, I'm hers. Sadly, that's too much time, she would have moved on and I would have lost the love of my life. Unlike Kaori and the whole nun for life thing, I'll come back to her."

A bitter-sweet smile formed on the other's mouth. "Want to know what happened to her?"

Curious as she always was, Nagisa nodded her head like mad.

Breathing in, the president began, "After Kaori told Shizuma about her plans for the future, I felt such anger towards the girl. When I found out she transferred out of school, I used my resources to track her down. One of my contacts told me she was spotted at Lillian Academy. Fearing being track down by Shizuma, she had changed her name to Kubo Shiori and changed her eye color with color contacts. I came to find out later she started dating someone by the name of Satou Sei. This relationship was even more serious than with Shizuma, but it ended the same way."

_Okay, that girl needs to be homeschooled in relationship 101. If you're gay and planning on being a nun, have your gaydar on full force to avoid crumbling hearts._ Instead of stating her thoughts the pop idol said, "What happened after that?"

"I was sick of her after she broken another woman's heart, so I lost my passion for finding out anything more on her."

All of a sudden, a source of fear entered the red head, "Um, Rojuko-san, are you going to stalk me now?"

This shook the president up a bit; she hadn't accepted it. Shaking her head, she answered, "Unlike my dealings with Kaori, I've confronted you and understand you now. I just wish there was something I can do."

"Help Shizuma get over me," said the red head with a serious face.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

After last night, Miyuki couldn't sleep a wink, even after a long physical night with Tamao in their hotel room. It had been five in the morning when she realized that she had to do something. Picking up a phone, she contracted her father asking him to arrange a special meeting with a special someone along with a special team. Her father agreed to all of it if only he had a chance to get to meet her girlfriend. She agreed. Knowing what was running in her father's mind, she figured he had begun calculating when she would be graduating from school to arrange a marriage for her.

Before she entered Miator, she did have a fiancé and was okay with it, but then she realized she liked women and told her father so. There was a battle and many words flung between them until he agreed to break her engagement up. He didn't want to argue and it helped when Miyuki mentioned who her girlfriend was. The battle lasted a few years up until then. Somehow she knew something like this was coming and hoped her father approved of her poet for more than just her name.

For now, she would worry about it later and focus on her meeting with a Goliath of a man as she sat waiting for her meeting. In the next few minutes, the secretary asked for her to come in. She left her team behind saying when the time was right and she needed them she'll call them. The men agreed.

Miyuki was dressed in a dark pin-striped female business suit, looking cool and collective, even if she didn't feel like it. She walked in the double doors of the private office of one, Mr. Hanazono. Once in, her eyes landed on a tall brown leather chair facing the window. The view was unbelievable. The back of the chair faced a large wooden desk. Noticing no sign of him in the room, she figured he sat in the chair.

Without hesitation, she strolled towards the desk and stopped once she ended her walk. Her mouth began to speak, "Mr. Hanazono, thank-you for seeing me today."

Ever so slowly, the chair turned. In it sat a man with a business like hair cut. His eyes and hair were the same colors as that of his daughter. Even as he sat in the chair, his tall height could be easily seen. His shoulders were broad, but he wasn't a heavy weigh; he kept in good physical condition and like his daughter, he had strong allure.

"Welcome Miyuki," he said in a cheerful voice. The girl was like a niece to him. "Please have a sit."

The girl was a little hesitant but she complied. "Thank-you."

Mr. Hanazono waved it away like it was nothing, "Anything for best friend's daughter. I will admit I was surprised to get a phone call from your father this morning asking for an appointment on your behalf. Due to my busy schedule, I could have turned you down, but I was intrigued as to what you want to talk about."

This was his invitation for Miyuki to speak, "Sir, I'm here in regards to your daughter's happiness."

"Ah," a small twinkle hit his eye. He truly did love his daughter and accepted everything about her. "And what exactly could you talk to me about her happiness?"

"You're daughter is in love with someone."

"Oh, and what girl is it this time?" Miyuki couldn't see it, but under the table the man had the fingers of his right hand crossed as he leaned on his left.

"I believe you may know her; she actually works for one of your companies. Her name is Aoi Nagisa."

The fingers of his right hand became a fist as a show of victory. "Ah, Aoi-san, I know her well. As I recall she has a ten year contract with us to perform as Azure in the band Blue Water."

"Were you aware that she would be attending your daughter's school?"

"Quite, the fact of the matter is I had hoped Nagisa would heal my daughter's heart and I hoped my daughter could heal her heart."

The president was completely confused by all of this. _This man planned on both of them falling in love. There's something he's not telling. He had called Aoi-san, Aoi-san at the beginning, but now is calling her Nagisa without honorifics. If what he says it true, I don't have worry about him accepting Nagisa-chan as his daughter-in-law. _"I don't understand."

Mr. Hanazono looked deeply in Miyuki's eyes, "I'll tell you everything, but you must let me know."

"Know what?"

"What are Nagisa's feelings for my daughter?"

The blunette smiled, "This is the other half of the matter for which I come. Nagisa is deeply in love with your daughter, but…"

She was cut off from Mr. Hanazono, "I'm sorry, but could you hold off on the 'buts' for now. I think there's some things I need to explain before I hear you what you came here to say."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, but we will talk. I'm not leaving here until after I concluded my business."

"Fair enough," agreed Shizuma's father. "You must know I am extremely happy that Nagisa returns my daughter's feelings?"

This relieved Miyuki somewhat. _I no longer need to argue that point. _"Why is that?"

"Nagisa is a very special to me; of course, she would be since I'm her godfather."

Whoa, this threw the girl on a rollercoaster ride with three loops. "How…?"

He smiled as he thought back, "I knew her father when we went to school together at Hanadera."

"Lillian Academy's brother school?"

He nodded.

"How come you sent Shizuma to Miator, wouldn't you have wanted her to attend your sister's school?"

"As you know, my wife, her mother, passed away years ago. As a last request, she had requested that her daughter follow in her foot steps and attend Miator. Shizuma agreed thinking it was a way to become closer to her mother."

She nodded in understanding.

Taking her nod, Mr. Hanazono returned back to the red head, "Nagisa's father was a dear man and very much like his daughter, red hair and personality. He could serious when he wanted and needed to be, but he really loved having fun. Aoi Negi was a very bright and intelligent man. Together, we went on to Tokyo University, where we shared a dorm along with your father. After college, your father and I married right away, while Negi remained single.

Being the good son that he is, he went back to his family's company to help his father. His family owned a small chain store for selling books, records, tapes and other such items. He wasn't as rich as I, but he could afford a comfortable life style with plenty of extras. That aside, while working in one of the store's one day, a beautiful blunette walked through the doors. She had the most amazing red eyes, they burn you as they search out what lay in your soul. It was love at first sight with them.

"They married and had a daughter, asking me to be the child's godfather, I felt honored. As their love increased, so did the family business. There were many times when the Aois had to leave town for business meetings. Negi didn't want to leave his family behind when he had to travel so he always took them with him. That was until Nagisa entered school. She had to be left behind more often and mostly with her grandmother."

"Her mom's mother?" guessed the blunette.

The tycoon nodded, "It was her grandmother who wanted her to go to Miator."

"I knew that." _At least that's not a surprise to me. _"She told me once, but she didn't say anything about her mother. Did she go to Miator as well?"

He shook his head, "Ah, you know how Nagisa went to a school for the gifted?"

The girl confirmed it by a nod of her head.

"It was the same school as her mother. The school was an arts school designed for talented musicians. Her mother was a gifted singer and pianist. When the Aois weren't traveling around, Alyssa, Nagisa's mother, would teach her child how to sing and play the piano. As you know Nagisa excelled in all of it as well as playing the guitar. Alyssa's dream was for her daughter to go to the same school when she reached her middle school years.

"Unfortunately, Alyssa had neither witnessed her daughter entering nor how beautiful she had become."

"What happened to them?"

"The Aois had gone on a business trip like usual and left Nagisa with her grandmother. Everything seemed normal, but the plane's engines were having problems. As they were making their way over the ocean the engines gave out. Everyone on the plane perished. At the time Nagisa was eight."

"When we asked about her parents, she always replied that her parents were away. Is it still traumatic for her?"

The tycoon shook his head, "I asked her about it once; she said it was still true, but even though they're dead, she'll see them again in the next world. Once she heard word about her parents' death, she entered a long grieving period and she refused to do music. She started living with her grandmother. About two months after, her parents' death, her grandmother had a stroke which paralyzed her completely; she couldn't do anything and landed in the hospital. Having no choice, Nagisa went to live in an orphanage."

"Where were you in all of this? If you were her godfather why didn't you step in?"

"Negi and I had a falling out shortly after she was born. I had wanted to make him even richer, by buying out his small chain stores and turning them bigger. He wanted to keep in the family and didn't want to rely on me. We argued and became distance. I wasn't really aware of the accident until two years later when I wanted to apologize to him. I was too late. With rearch, it came to my attention that my god-daughter was still alive, but lived in an orphanage as her grandmother was suffering from a lot a pain. After the stroke her body was no longer the same, she kept getting mini heart attacks, strokes and seizures. Fearing for my friend's daughter and knowing her mother's request, I made arrangement for her leave the orphanage and be placed into the music academy. She was also able to see her grandmother.

"When she entered, she had wanted nothing to do with the place, but after a visit with her grandmother, who was on her deathbed, her desired changed. Her grandmother had asked her to sing for her. At first Nagisa refused, but changed her mind when her grandmother told her that if she would sing it would be like her parents were still there. It worked. She found herself able to cope with things more. Eventually her grandmother past on when she was eleven, she was still depressed, but she promised that she would keep on singing."

"How do you know all of this? It all seems so personal."

"She and I would write letters to each other."

"Does she know who she is writing to?"

"No, she has no clue. I don't think she's aware that she even has a godfather and legal guardian, just a wealthy benefactor."

There was silence to allow for things to settle in the president's mind. "What's being done with Aoi-san's business?"

"It's still going, Nagisa is the heir of course, but is underage to truly operate it. She is aware of her standing, but the force had went to her grandmother and then on to the vice president. Since I'm her legal guardian, I took control of the company, but made no changes. I always keep Nagisa inform at what is going on making sure that she has some sort of input."

"Ah, that explains the special use of the cell phone."

There was a slight chuckle from the man, "That's only part of it, the rest involves with her music career."

This time it was Miyuki who chuckled, "I'm sure you had something do to with it."

"A little," he admitted, "Actually, I had no wish for her to go into the music business, but somehow it worked out that way. Being concerned for her well fare, I went to her school during a culture festival, of course, I was also there to look at some new talent."

"New talent, who was it?"

"Konohana Hikari, also known as Angelina."

It wasn't all that shocking as Nagisa talked about how she asked the little blonde if she wanted to join forces. Seeing as how Mr. Hanazono let the cat out of the bag, Miyuki grew a wicked half grin, "Why did you give her name out if it's supposed to be secret?"

"Slip of the tongue really, but I also know she went to Spica, so I thought maybe you knew her."

The president nodded off. Changing topic again she asked, "If you didn't want Aoi-san into music, how come you signed her."

"At the school festival, her little band was playing and I was amazed. It came to me to ask them to sign up, not just because they were talented, but it was also I could keep an eye on Nagisa. I had pretended to be a scout and approached both them and Konohana-san. Are you aware that Blue Water and the whole blue theme is due to Nagisa's last name and her mother's hair. The girl thought if she wore that blue wig she would somehow become closer to her mother and maybe channel her spirit."

"That sounds like Aoi-san."

Again silence grew so Miyuki could digest things. It was then broken by Mr. Hanazono, "I have said my piece, it's your turn."

"Not quite, I have two more questions. If Aoi Negi was such a good friend to you and father, how come Shizuma and I never met him?"

"He was always busy with his family and business and I think he felt uncomfortable coming over. And your second question?"

"Aoi-san told me about how her contract was being suspended for school. I thought it might have been because your business values education. After hearing you, I think it's more than that. How did you react when Aoi-san requested to go to school at Miator?"

A faraway look appeared on his face, "As you might have guessed, I act like her manager, well a manager over her manager. When she told me where she wanted to go, I couldn't help but think about my daughter. I knew of her heartache and wanted some way of easing it. I've seen how much happier Nagisa was since after the death of her grandmother. I thought if anyone could help my daughter it would be her, but I wanted things to happen naturally if anything were to happen. Besides I knew Nagisa was her type. She was always a sucker for red eyes, just like her old man, but please don't tell her that."

With her hands held up as if giving the message of pushing things away, she promised.

"My first thought was for my daughter's happiness and my second was on Nagisa's. I knew a little about her grandmother, but not much. When she gave her reasons for wanting to go to Miator, I knew she had a noble spirit. If they do get into a relationship, I approve."

"That's good to know. As it is, they are in love with each other. Shizuma is willing to give up her family for Aoi-san and Aoi-san feels like she is trapped."

This was rather shocking to the tycoon, "Are you saying they love each other, but aren't together?"

"Precisely," declared Miyuki. "You seem shocked. Were 't you in correspondence with Aoi-san?"

"I am or was. After Nagisa entered Miator, I haven't heard anything from her. Tell me what's keeping them apart."

"I'll be glad to, but only if you promise me one thing." There was a certain mysterious and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Anything for my little girl," he promised.

A broad and bright smile appeared on the girl's face, "As you know, my father is giving me one of his companies to man after I graduate, so I can get a taste at running a company. If I do well, he'll let me take over more and more companies until I have officially taken over everything. Even though I have yet to graduate, I would like to conduct my first official transaction." There was a dramatic pause. "I want to buy out Nagisa-chan's contract for Rojuko Recordings."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

At two o'clock, Nagisa had received a phone call from Tamao. Tamao had explained how she went to the concert last night and heard everything the red head said. They talked about it for a while until the poet gave an invitation for an early dinner before that night's concert. Nagisa had agreed only if she could invite a few people. The poet had readily agreed. The red head then called up Mio, Ritsu, Hikari, Mugi, Yui and Sawa-chan for a four o'clock dinner. They had all agreed.

At three thirty, they gathered around Sawa-chan's mini-van. Once inside, they drove off to the restaurant. The place was owned by Tamao's family. Due to connections, the long haired blunette had arranged for the entire restaurant to be vacated for two hours.

Sawa-chan had parked behind the restaurant as to not draw attention to her passengers. Everyone walked up to the kitchen's back door. Tamao told them they could just enter; they did. They finally ended up in the dining portion of the place.

"Wow, nice place!" exclaimed Ritsu as she looked around. The place had red painted walls with gold stenciled lilies and sakuras painted on. On one wall was a contrasting blue mural of a waterfall with cranes flying off left ward in the painting. Red silk curtains with golden fringes were strung along the walls. The reddish brown tables were low to the ground to where costumers sat on black cushions.

"It should be," said an amazed voiced from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Tamao standing there wearing a pink yukata with dark purple firecracker bursts.

At first seeing the girl, Nagisa ran to her and flung her arms around her neck, "Tamao-chan!"

The other girl immediately reciprocated the hug, "Nagisa-chan!"

The whole group seemed to find the scene both touching and funny at the same time. After a moment they separated and Nagisa turned towards her other friends, "Tamao-chan, allow me to introduce you to some of this people. Hikari, you know."

Tamao smiled at the younger girl, "It's good to see you."

"Thank-you," the blond answered.

Tamao pulled the girl into a hug, "You did great yesterday."

"How did you know…?"

"I guessed."

The other girl was speechless, but her face blushed to give her response.

Nagisa then pulled the poet over to meet everyone else, "Tamao-chan, this is Mugi-chan."

Both girls bow to each other in show of their upbringing.

"Welcome," said the host.

"It's a pleasure," replied the pianist.

Turning Tamao-chan around, the red head pointed to a tall woman in her mid twenties, "This is Sawa-chan. She is, as she puts it, 'a totally wicked' guitar player, she was a tutor at the music school I went to , but now she's a teacher teaching at the same school as Mugi-chan. After Blue Water was sign, she stopped being a tutor and became our manager…"

"And my girlfriend," said the older blond as she wrapped an arm around one of Sawa-chan's.

Tamao smiled at the antics, "It's a pleasure to me you." She held out a hand for the older woman to shake.

"The pleasure is likewise," the dark brunette said.

The pop idol then took Tamao over to her two band mates, "Mio and Ritsu, this is my roommate and our ultimate fan, Suzumi Tamao."

Ritsu gave a brilliant smile and held out a hand to her, "It's always a pleasure to meet one of my adoring fans."

Before the poet could take the girl's proffered hand, the drummer flew forward some as she was smacked up side her head. Tamao's eyes grew wide at the display. Last time she knew both girls were dating. _How could someone hit someone else that hard?_ Just as she was going to scold Mio for beating up her girlfriend, she saw the girl being turned to stare in the eyes of the new singer, who ended the concert yesterday.

"Mio, how many times have I told you about hitting Ritsu?"

Mio looked at the shorter girl and almost became shy, "I'm sorry, Yui."

The sound of a hand hitting a forehead caused the people around to look at Nagisa, "I forgot to introduce Tamao-chan to Yui-chan." Looking back and forth between them, she said, "Tamao-chan this is Yui-chan. Yui-chan this is Tamao-chan. Okay, now everyone here has met Tamao-chan."

"True, but not everyone here has met me," announced a commanding voice entering from the kitchen doors.

All the ladies present turned to look at Miator's Student Council President, who was about the same height as Sawa-chan if not taller, still wearing her business suit. At the sight of her girlfriend, Tamao ran into Miyuki's arms and kissed her on the lips. "Welcome back, my love."

Except for Hikari and Nagisa, everyone else had their month's open. Before she showed up the fairest of all would have been Mio, followed by Nagisa and Tamao by a half a vote. Sawa-chan would have come in fourth place. Unfortunately, Miyuki had by passed Mio. If there was a contest as far as beauty went, there was also a contest as far as cuteness went. First prize went to Hikari and then Mugi, followed be Yui. As for Ritsu, she acted too much like a guy to be considered as either cute or beautiful. Handsome might be the better term, but she's just too goofy for her own good to maintain the handsome title.

The president had liked how the new comers reacted, but then looked at Nagisa with a knowing look. Nagisa blushed as she thought about how the others would react if they were to see Shizuma, the sexiest and most alluring enchantress alive. There was Mugi, who knew and her reaction was pretty much like it was now. Somehow the knowledge of having the silver fox love her seemed too good to be true.

Tamao turned around in Miyuki's arms and pressed her back against the other girl's breasts, "Everyone, this is my one and only, Rojuko Miyuki."

The president waved a hand at them, "Hello."

The new comers all waved at her in answering her. The poet then pointed at the people Miyuki didn't know and named them off. Once introductions were concluded, everyone went to a specially made table which seated everyone there. As soon as they took up a seat, waiters came in setting down glasses of water for each of the girls. The waiters left as soon as their task was completed.

Nagisa sat between Ritsu and Tamao. She looked around at the scene before her. It was a vision of her two worlds colliding. The other thing which would have made it better was if Shizuma was there, but before any more thoughts could plant any sad seeds in her, she pushed them away to enjoy the moment.

She turned her head to see Mio glancing lovingly at Yui, who had managed to get a dessert menu. At the moment she fought hard not to go over there and take a peek with her. In so doing, her eyes drifted over to Sawa-chan and Mugi. The older blonde still had an arm wrapped around one of Sawa-chan's. They weren't really dating, but they more than just friends. They had agreed to wait until Mugi was old enough to do anything. _At least their wait is a short one._ From the aged gaped pairing, Nagisa noticed Hikari texting away on her cell phone as she smiled and blushed at the same time. _Ah, she must be texting Amane._ The red head's eyes then landed on her two Miator classmates. Tamao had her back pressed against Miyuki, who had an arm wrapped around the younger girl's shoulders.

Having enough of just sitting there, the urge she fought for so long finally overcame her. She stood up and walked over to Yui. "Yui-chan, do they have any good desserts?" she asked as she bent down on her knees.

Yui turned around and faced the red head seriously, "Nagisa-chan, are you a lover of sweet things?"

Nagisa, looking seriously as well, declared, "I am. Sweet things are my second love and then music."

Yui nodded in understanding, "I understand, you are now my second in command for all things sweet. After dinner we'll have a battle to see who can eat and enjoy the most sweets."

Everyone at the table laughed at the two dessert lovers.

"Man, I knew it might have been bad to introduce them to each other," said Ritsu.

Mio looked at her childhood friend, "I think you're right, what if Yui…"

"Have someone who shares the same interest?" finished Ritsu, shaking her head, "Even if you don't share her interest in cake, there's still music, but Nagisa likes both so it would be really hard."

A strong urge to slap Ritsu came over Mio, but she fought hard to control herself. Instead she looked at Yui, who asked, "Nagisa-chan, what do you think is the best sweet?"

There was silence as Nagisa thought it out, "The best sweet is cookies."

"Cookies?" shouted an indignant Yui, "Cookies?"

"What? I like cookies. What do you think is the best?"

"Cake! It has to be cake. Unlike hard-not-melt-in-your-mouth cookies, cake is soft and delicate like sweet kisses."

"Cake is good, but I still think cookies are better. You can take a cookie and dunk it milk."

"But a cookie can't be served with fresh fruits."

"Ah, but cookies come in many varieties."

"So does cake!"

"Not really, there's only about ten different cake mixes out there, the rest all depends upon the toppings. Cookies have everything thing in them. If you were to go to the store you would notice one whole aisle dedicated to cookies."

"But cakes don't have preserves and are freshly made in bakeries and cafes."

"So are cookies."

They argued back and forth causing quite scene as everyone there watched on as if they were watching a tennis match. Tamao and Mugi found the whole baked good debate wonderful. Ritsu nudged Mio, who looked at her, "What?"

"I don't think you have to worry about Nagisa stealing away Yui."

Mio found a smile on her face as she found herself almost agreeing with Ritsu.

"Nagisa," whined Yui slightly, "You can't have a birthday without cake."

"True, but that doesn't make cake better. Cookies are great for every occasion not just special ones like birthdays and weddings."

"Cake is also good with ice cream. You can't have one without the other."

"The same thing can be said of cookies. Get two cookies and some ice cream and you can make a sandwich. As for ice cream flavors, there are cookies n' cream and chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Yes, but there is also cake batter ice cream."

A silence grew between them as they stared into each other's eyes as if searching for something. Moments past before they came to an understanding and smiles spread upon both their faces and replied, "Ice cream is the best." Both stood and jumped up and down causing a lot of groans from those around.

Their performance wasted enough time for the waiters to come back with the preordered food. Upon seeing plates filled with vary kinds of sushi, both girls went back to their places at the table. The meal went rather well and everyone ate happily and content. Soon the plates were cleaned off and replaced by cups for ginger tea.

At this point, Miyuki thought it would be perfect to make her announcement. ""Excuse me everyone," she began to catch their attention. Once all eyes were on her again, she began again, "I would like to thank Tamao for arranging this meeting with all of you."

"Good food and good atmosphere what else could we ask for?" Ritsu spoke up.

Her words earned a few giggles and a nasty glare. Shaking her head, Miyuki continued, "I've been trying to figure out how to begin this, but there is something I would like to discuss with all of you." A silence begged her on as she stopped for a moment to look closely at everyone. "What I would like to discuss is your future in the music industry. From what I gather, the members of Blue Water and Angelina have contracts with Hanazono Records and I understand that there are people here who wish to change and alter their contracts."

Her chat with Nagisa the night before went on for an hour more, talking about how everyone wanted a change in what they wanted in their careers as everyone has drifted apart somewhat. The drifting was due to everyone's dreams and desires were shifting, but not what they felt about each other. The president, after their chat, planned on talking with Angelina the next day, but until her meeting with Mr. Hanazono she had no idea who the girl was. Nagisa only called her Angelina. At the meeting with Shizuma's father, she called the little blonde up and talked to her about her plans for the red head and her. Hikari agreed to the plan.

While in the meeting with Mr. Hanazono, Sawa-chan was also contacted to seek for approval from the rest of the Blue Water and Mugi, without actually asking them. The teacher found things acceptable and assured both Miyuki and Mr. Hanazono that the others would be fine with it. At first Mr. Hanazono didn't want to sign over his goddaughter, but it was for the sake of his daughter, well daughters (technically speaking).

Turning her attention to Mio, Ritsu and Nagisa, Miyuki explained, "After much study of the contracts of you three, I found out that Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san had signed a five year contract instead of a ten year like Nagisa-chan."

The red head was taken a back as she heard Miyuki use her first name for the first time.

"The contracts were given to the three of you on personal bases and not on a group one. The person who came up with the contracts knew at one point the three of you might separate if there came a point where you didn't want to be a band together. He had wanted to give you as much freedom as possible. However, there was a clause saying you have to at least been together for a certain amount of time, and your time is up. You have fulfilled the agreement, but you still need be Blue Water when you have special engagements like this week. You can split up at an appropriate time some time after graduation."

The sound of a cough was heard across the table. All eyes turned towards Sawa-chan. "Excuse me, but I just want to make sure I understand. The members of Blue Water can form other bands, but only in private and school settings, but until they graduate, Blue Water will remain Blue Water until a public announcement is declared about them splitting up?"

"Correct, after they graduate and play a farewell concert, they'll be free to do anything else, but only if they want to. As for Hirasawa-san, I would like to extend the same contract and make her an official member of Blue Water until she graduates."

All bands members stared at Miyuki as if she was speaking like a mad woman. Mio was the first to speak, "Um, Rojuko-san, what do you mean by extending a contract to Yui, you can't really do that can you?"

Here the president smile, "Sure I can, after all I just bought your contracts?"

Mio studied the girl for a moment before asking, "Why would you do that?"

"I haven't officially obtained the position yet, but after I graduate from school, I'll be managing Rojuko's Recordings. As for buying your contracts, my father had given me power to do so." After speaking, she looked at Nagisa for her reaction.

The red head looked at the table trying to piece together her thoughts. She was shocked, but sincerely happy and almost tearful. She stood up from her cushion and walked towards the tall blunette. Kneeling down on her knees, she threw her arms around Miyuki's neck and cry tears of gratefulness. "Thank-you, Miyuki-chan," she whispered. After a moment's embrace, she let go and stared in Miyuki's eyes, "But why?"

"I had asked Shizuma to come last night, but she refused. I asked if I could get her anything, she said if I wanted to I could get her a souvenir. I'm just fulfilling my promise."

Nagisa's eyes twinkled as she smiled. "I owe you so much."

The other girl shook her head, "The only thing you own me is making Shizuma happy."

"Yes, boss." A few chuckles were heard as the red head looked from Tamao to Hikari, whose eyes looked as if they shown with victory and relief that she's finally getting something good in her life. Looking at Tamao again, Nagisa asked, "Do you have a notebook and pen available?"

Fire blazed in Tamao's eyes as she ordered a nearby waiter to get what Nagisa needed as the girl went back to her seat. Miyuki then turned her attention towards the two blondes. "As for you two, your contracts are also now under Rojuko's Recordings. As far as the contracts conditions, their pretty much like Blue Waters, but more open. Like Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san, Hikari's contract is set for five years. When she was signed, the company didn't know how long she was going to last, so the whole thing was experimental. When she became sick, they had been talk about cancelling it, but Mr. Hanazono decided just to suspend her contract and see what she'll decide to do because she only asked for a break for recuperation. He had faith in her, but he had allowed in her contract that if she wanted to join forces with anyone she could.

"In Kotobuki Tsumugi's contract, she was more of a free agent who could play for who she wanted. At the time, she play just for you, Hikari-chan. As you know, Kotobuki-san's father is a very well established man in the music business, but he doesn't have his own label. Instead he has his hands in both Hanazono's and Rojuko's companies. The contract was more of a formality because Kotobuki Tsumugi has an I-want-to-experience-real-life fetish which her father likes to indulge in."

Nagisa looked up from the notebook she was writing in (she had received it during Miyuki's explanation). "How come I'm the only one who received a ten year contract?"

"Mr. Hanazono saw true potential in you to go all the way."

_"_Huh_?"_

"I mean he saw you lasting longer in the show business industry than the others. He was reluctant in signing over your contract because he was hoping to put you in the movies and use your voice for anime."

"Really?" asked Nagisa. "What characters and in which shows?"

"There's Furukawa Nagisa from _Clannad_, Hanazono Karin from _Kamichama Karin, _Miyanaga Teru from _Saki, _and Ogasawara Akiko from _Taisho Baseball Girls, _just to name a few and oh, Lanster Teana from _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS._" (A/N: Nakahara Mai does the voice of Nagisa along with the above listed characters. Oh, she also does the voice of Mai from _Mai Hime_, but since _Mai Hime_ was before _Strawberry Panic_, it didn't make the cut.)

"Ooo, _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS_, I love that manga and Ogasawara Akiko is totally yuri. Is there any way I could still do those?"

"Only if you excel in school," the president compromise, "Oh, I also want you to become Miator's next president."

"What?"

Tamao stared at her girlfriend, "I'm surprise you didn't want her to become Etoile, since her grandmother was one."

"That's just a bad idea from the start. You know it takes two people working closely and almost intimate with each other. Shizuma would kill me for sure."

Nagisa, who wasn't interested in being Etoile just realized something. "Miyuki-chan, who was Shizuma-sama partnered with?"

"Kaori."

The name was a stab to the red head. Seeing her sempai looking sad, Hikari in her small voice spoke, "Pardon me, but Amane and I are going to enter the contest."

Miyuki gave a small smile, "That's another reason. By the way, Hikari-chan, if you had plans on revealing who you are, you might want to reconsider, since it would throw off the competition."

The opera singer was planning on making the announcement on the last night, but now was sighing as she understood the older girl.

"Why don't you want me to become Study Body President?" Tamao asked as if hurt.

The short haired blunette smiled down at her girlfriend, "Unlike her, you have poetry club to enjoy, but I wouldn't mind you becoming her vice president. You could keep her in line and away from sweets."

By this point, Nagisa went back to her notebook while Miyuki and Tamao went back and forth. Everyone else also began talking to each other thinking they were done. Dessert was ordered and served. The red head soon finished what she was writing, "Miyuki!"

The said girl looked at her, "Yes?"

The smaller girl stood up, "Miyuki, I need you to get Shizuma here tomorrow. Tell her anything, just get her here."

"I'll try my best."

"I need you to also give Chiyo and Yaya both a backstage pass. I'm sure they would enjoy seeing their friends perform."

"That's a great idea," exclaimed an excited little blond. "I can't believe I forgot to invite Yaya."

Nagisa merely smiled, "Hikari, Blue Water, and Yui tomorrow morning we'll be practicing two new songs."

"Two new songs?" asked Mio. "Who wrote them?"

The still smiling red head said, "I did."

Ritsu stood next to her friend and placed an arm on her shoulder, "What are you planning little red?"

"I broke my love's heart and I plan on fixing it. Will you help?"

"I'm in," declared Ritsu.

"As am I," said Yui, who was excited for mostly anything.

Everyone else also placed in their votes.

* * *

><p>AN: Nagisa's father is named after Nagi's father in Negima! Nagisa's mother was named after Alyssa Searrs from _Mai Hime, _who can sing. Alyssa Searrs in the anime had yellowish hair. I read a little about her and in the manga she sometimes has blue hair because she shares the same DNA as Natsuki. (According to Wikipedia) I didn't know this until after I wrote what I wrote. The next part should be the end (?) I just haven't written it yet, because I can see it being complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the end of the fic. I might come back to it, but if I do it would be done in short side stories or something. Either way enjoy. Oh, I do want to point out one thing, when I think of Shizuma and Nagisa, I think of Shizuma of being the girl of the relationship, since she wears sweater with her summer uniform and wear more girlie shoes. Nagisa is more of the tomboy of the relationship. Her boots she wears are not very feminine and her movements are not very feminine. However, she still like feminine things. I'm only saying these things due to something later in the chapter.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSP

Shizuma sat in Miyuki's red four-door Porsche sulking away her frustration on how her best friend had managed to get her to come to this dang concert that she had no wish to come to. It was a comfort to know that she didn't have to worry about seeing Nagisa so much. For the past week she had tried her best in forgetting about the red head, but she couldn't. With her break up with Kaori, it took about a month for her to have to courage to fool around with anyone else.

Before she dated Kaori, she would look at the girls at school like looking at a menu to decide which one looked good enough to eat. However, all she ever managed to do is some heavy make out session. She had felt herself still too young to go all the way; also she had imagined that she would one day find the right someone to be her first time with. When she started dating Kaori, she believed she found the right one. Unlike all the other girls, Kaori stood out to her more. There was something so angelic about the girl which drew Shizuma to her. She couldn't figure it out, but she knew it was something.

However, when the silver fox tried to get with the girl, the girl turned her down and dumped her. She felt her first real heartbreak. About a month afterwards, Shizuma was furious as she felt as if she were burnt with the world. Without any real calculations on whom her victim was going to be, Shizuma took some girl, who to this day she still doesn't remember and gave her first time so readily. Afterwards the regrets came and she vowed never to do it again until she was certain the right girl came along, until then she went back to her heavy make out sessions to ease her urges. She had very strong ones, but those kind of died off when the red head came.

It wasn't like she didn't want to make out anymore; she did, but only to her. When she first realized that her urges eased off, she couldn't figure out why, until she started tutoring the red head. Sitting in close proximally to each other, Shizuma started having those urges again. It rather shocked her to know that she had wanted to do the younger girl, but at the same time she didn't want to because she felt like she would scare the girl off. At that time the light bulb turned on and she understood she had a huge crush on the girl. Afterwards, she came to the conclusion her urges were like a disease and Nagisa was like the cure. Or better yet, her urges was like smoking a cigarette and Nagisa was like nicorette gum.

To her, being with Nagisa was different than from being with Kaori. Kaori was easy going and always showed her emotions. Although Nagisa was filled with life, she seemed heavily guarded at the same time. Someone could get near her, but not too near. It was the latter which drew Shizuma to the younger girl. It was like a great connection.

Both girls were pretty different, this Shizuma knew. Nagisa was a carefree girl, but when occasion arose, she became wise beyond her years. Although she was flirtatious, she didn't suffer from strong urges like the silver fox. The red head was more of a romantic and wanted things done properly. On the other hand, the silver fox was a play girl to the core. She believed romance was a rare thing that happens when someone finds the right girl, until then, enjoy what can be enjoyed. To most, she would appear as an adult, but when it came to shirking her responsibilies, she became more like a kid. (A/N: This is not too far off from the Anime).

Despite their differences, they did hold a connection, something which links them. Shizuma didn't allow for people to get to near her because she liked being an independent woman. It was like before she met Kaori and it remained so after, only this time she didn't want to experience the pain of heart break again. Nagisa on the other hand seemed to not really seek independence, but more like she trying to hide or run away from something. Even though both reasons for them guarding themselves were different, they were also the same in that heartbreak was the big problem. Unfortunately, it was not truly known between the two.

She glanced out the window as the scenery went passing by. Her mind went to her heartbreak. It was crazy to her to know her love for the red head wouldn't be returned. In all her days, she had never met someone who could drive her to do crazy things. While she was mourning in her room, she couldn't help but think that she should just give up and get with the next girl, but that thought was pushed aside as it not feeling right anymore. The only one she wanted was Nagisa.

Unconsciously, she touched her lips as she remembered the kiss she shared with the girl she loved. Out of all the girls she had kissed, even the girl she had sex with, no, not just her, but the girl she once loved, Kaori, she had never had a kiss like that. Her body felt such heat and her heart pounded like nothing else, but most importantly, she felt so alive and excited. Even though she had proclaimed to have Nagisa as her future wife, the thought didn't seem all that concrete, like it was just a dream; however, with that kiss, she felt as if she could see herself being with the red head for the rest of her days.

After grieving for a few days, she still couldn't stop thinking about her pop idol. Her mind would always return to that hateful time, reliving it over and over. What hurt the most and what she concentrated the most on was when Nagisa said, "I hate you" and "I don't want to see you again." Of course after much thought, she went beyond those words to others the red head had said like how the girl accused the silver fox of ruining everything, and how she wanted to only be friends with her. This caused the Etoile to move from being saddened to being confused. She was trying to figure out what the girl had meant by it all. It was obvious to her that the pop idol's friendship with her was important.

_So, she wants to be by my side_, _but the kiss threw it off. The only way a kiss could throw everything off is if Nagisa had feelings for me that she didn't want to have or express. But why would she, unless she's hiding some secret from me. Oh Scotts, if she turns out to be like Kaori… I think I'm going to turn atheist. If she were she would only have to tell me like Kaori, unless she's sparing my feelings some. On the other hand, if she's not like Kaori, there must be something big she's keeping me from me._

It was close to the end of these thoughts Shizuma felt some anger towards the red head for keeping things secret from her. The anger came because she felt like the pop idol could have told her about anything and she would not judge. When they were in tutoring sessions, they did more than French homework, they would also talk about things on their minds like how's school going and their views on life, but they never really bore their souls to one another. There was just that one time in the piano room when the silver fox talked about Kaori, but that was it. It wasn't like they didn't want to, but they were just afraid of getting hurt. One can usually bear their soul to a friend, but when it came to parents and a romantic interest, it was hard. The fear of hurting the other or scaring the other away was present. With this in mind, Shizuma wondered if she and her love were truly friends to begin with, and their relationship had always boarded on wanting to get close to the other person, to date her and to make her hers.

This revelation came before Miyuki showed up to ask her to come to the concert with her. Now she was feeling angry with herself and with Nagisa. She still loved the girl with all of her might, but she wanted Nagisa to trust her and share with her things. _I guess, when she gets back I'll stay away from her for a while and then apologize for my behavior. If she is willing to except me back again I'll be more open with her in all things. I know it will hurt later, but I want her to feel like she can talk to me. I want her to know that I will listen to her._

It was perhaps these plans that caused Shizuma to be pulled along with friend. Even though she didn't want to seeher love at the moment, a part of her still wished to catch a glimpse of the girl. It was another strong factor to get her to go. Apart from her love life, there was also a chance to see Azure in concert. Even though she knew her family's recording company had contracted her and her band, she hadn't been to one concert. It was a part of her plan in rebelling against her father. She loved the man, but he put too much pressure on her. She couldn't stand it and rebelled in the best way she could without causing too much commotion. However, she really enjoyed the music and seeing Blue Water would be a way for her to clear her mind from things.

What she didn't want to see was Hikari singing because she felt a little jealous of the girl for the blonde knew a side of her love that she didn't. She hadn't told Miyuki her suspicions about the girl being Angelina figuring it wasn't her place to tell. If there was one thing she hated it was gossip. After spending years of people gossiping about her inside the school and out, she grew to dislike it, ignored it and vowed never to do it herself.

Shizuma looked over at her driver, Miyuki, who showed a smile on her face like she had a secret. _She's probably smug about getting me to go and thinking about the hot night she'll be having with Tamao-chan. She's a lucky girl. If only I were so lucky._

The drive was silent or at least for on Shizuma's part. Otherwise the car was filled with joyous mirth of the occupants of the back seat. "Miyuki, I understand why I'm here, but what are they doing here?" It had been a question on her mind from the start of the drive, but she finally had come around to ask.

"Yaya-chan is here to see Angelina sing."

The silver fox smiled. _Of course she would. It's even further proof that Angelina is Hikari-chan. _"How did she manage to get tickets? According to father, the tickets sold out as soon as they were made available."

"You've talked with your father?" asked her driver intrigued.

"Yes, he called me the day of the first concert to get me to change my mind in going, but I haven't heard from him since."

"Ah, well, Yaya-chan didn't get any tickets; she has back stage passes instead."

The silver fox was going to ask how the girl managed back stage passes, but she stopped herself knowing the answer. Her thoughts were in the right direction, but her guess at who gave the passes were wrong.

Since the Etoile didn't make any comments, Miyuki went on, "Chiyo-chan is tagging along with Yaya-chan as her guest."

"Are they dating?"

Her friend laughed, "No, they're just friends."

"Okay that explains them, but I still don't know why she's here?"

The other girl Shizuma was referring to was one Chikaru. Yesterday at the lunch/dinner meeting, the impromptu planning session unfolded. Surprisingly, Nagisa took control of things as she gave people assignments. For both Blue Water and Angelina, there wasn't much they could do until the next day where they had time to go over the songs Nagisa wrote. Tamao wasn't really given any job except moral support and keeping Shizuma busy before the start of the concert. Miyuki's job was to go back to Astraea Hill and retrieve Shizuma, Yaya and Chiyo. Chikaru was an added bonus, when the red head remembered she owed Chikaru for lending her a guitar, but there was one request she had to ask the girl to lessen some stress from Sawa-chan.

After the meeting, Miyuki went straight to the hotel's fax machine and phone. She called up the dorm head to ask for permission to speak to three students. As it was, Yaya found out about Hikari's secret once the blonde was asked to do the concert, so Miyuki didn't have to come up with any back story as to why she was going to the concert.

Chiyo knew nothing about who her onee-sama was, but she was a member of Astraea Hill's Blue Water fan club, Tamao being president. She was told Tamao had done this contest by lots for an exciting Blue Water experience. She didn't really have a part in the whole plan; it's just Nagisa who just wanted to be nice to the young girl, since she did have to clean her and Tamao's room due to some dorm rule thing about upper and underclassmen.

As for Chikaru, when she was asked for her guitar she didn't think about it much. However, she once ran into Nagisa while she was practicing somewhere at Lilum for hiding and figured it out. Realizing she had a great secret, she decided to keep it to herself until an opportunity arose to where she could use it. Her talk with Miyuki was such an opportunity. She just found everything to her cup of tea and agreed to silence. When it came to the trip, it was she who provided the most of the conversation, mostly with Yaya.

Once the president talked with said students, who agreed to the plan, she had shipped over the information that each person needed. She also had to find a way for the girls to leave the school for the night. In the end, she ended up saying how this would be for a great service opportunity to the proper school administration members. The fact is the president wasn't lying about it being a good service opportunity because it would be helping two of her favorite people come together in love.

"Ah, she's here because there's someone I want to introduce her to." Actually, it wasn't someone Miyuki wanted her to meet; it was rather Nagisa who had the desire.

"Oh, are you planning on setting her up with someone?" asked amused Shizuma.

"No, the woman is already taken."

Silence grew between them, until Shizuma asked, "That settles why they're here, but may I ask how come we're arriving to the concert two hours early?"

"Both Angelina and Blue Water are doing a meet and greet for people who have back stage passes." A moment of silence past between them, Miyuki decided to change the subject to one which needed to be addressed. "Speaking of them, have you heard the latest about the lead singer of Blue Water?"

"You mean Azure?"

"Yes."

"No, what is the latest?"

Miyuki was about to speak, when she was rudely interrupted by a lazy, but mischievous voice, "Are you talking about how Azure is an orphan?"

The president would have turned around and slapped Chikaru for interrupting her, but she was driving and couldn't do it. Her response to the Lilum Student Body President's comment was different from the reaction of the other three passengers. It was Yaya who spoke first, "No way, I can't believe it." The girl knew about Hikari, but she didn't know about Nagisa, not completely anyways.

"I feel sorry for her," said a sweet and innocent Chiyo. "I don't know what it would feel like to lose my kaa-san and otoo-san."

Shizuma sat quiet for a moment to think, she didn't know much about the girl except she had a really good singing voice. It was clear as a crisp wind and it could be either sweet and cute or extremely powerful. She also knew what the girl looked like. Other than seeing what fashions the girl wore, she didn't read any gossip on her. She knew if she did, her opinion of her music might change, and she didn't want it to. Her philosophy is that a celebrity's life should remain in silence. She knew this from experience because of who her father was. Of course she knew she acted all superior, but it wasn't because of money, it was due to her upbringing some, but mostly because she had lots of confidence in her beauty.

Against her beliefs, she thought on Azure and her family situation. It did pain her to know that the girl had no family; she herself only had a father so she could somehow relate. The more she thought of Azure, the more she remembered her red eyes leading her to think about her red head and how little she knew about the girl's family situation. Since the younger girl didn't talk about her family much, Shizuma had previously decided the girl was hiding something. When thinking about this topic she concluded: Nagisa was not embarrassed of her family because that's not who the girl was; she could have been abused by them, but somehow it didn't seem right because the girl was more sad than afraid; or she was homesick for them and she didn't want to think about them. With the mention of Azure being an orphan, it brought something new to the equation.

_If my Nagisa was an orphan I would gladly take her into my family as my wife. Ah, but even if she does return my feeling,s our relationship might not even last until she is old enough to marry._

Lost in her thinking again, she tuned out the other four people, who were happily discussing Azure and how mysterious she was since there wasn't a bio written about her. Among the girls, there was only one who knew the whole truth, one who knew the secret, one who was suspicious and two who remained in the dark.

**BACK AT THE STAGE**

It was the last day of the concert and both Blue Water and Angelina were at the staging grounds surrounded by the orphans from the orphanage. The age group ranged from just a baby to almost legal age. Unlike the other busy days, today was different because the pop stars were paying attention to the peers they were helping. Nagisa knew a good number of them, but some were also new faces. Sadly, she couldn't approach any of them to reminisce about her time there. However, she could approach them as Azure and give anyone who wanted one a hug.

Meeting with the orphans had been planned from the start and saved until the last full day. The pop stars would sit on the edge of the stage and answer any question the orphans had for them. After the Q and A, the orphans were lined up in a line if they wanted an autograph from the musicians. The line was quite long. It was during this time, Nagisa was able to embrace her parentless comrades.

For owning a company of music stores, it would seem strange for her to go into an orphanage, but since her grandmother was sick at the time, she had nowhere else to go. Her father's vice president might have taken her in since she own the company, but he wasn't an honest man and greed was his game. His plan was for the young boss of his company to disappear. He never informed her on anything he did in the company whether legal or illegal. Unfortunately, he had control of the money until the red head became of age. He had worried over that detail for quite some time, but he knew of two things which could get him what he wanted, one was murder and one was buying the company from her with her own money. Both seemed rather impossible to accomplish, since murder would lead him to jail and he knew the girl would want to keep the business in the family.

During his painful rule as temporary president of the company, some employees were not thrilled with his actions. They knew their true boss and accepted her, but they were left out of the loop on how the girl could trust the fake president. They had no idea what was going on. Their chatters somehow bled to visiting employees of Mr. Hanazono. Once word reached his ear about his friends, the despicable man, and his almost lost goddaughter, he took it upon himself to fix things.

He came to the orphanage to visit with Nagisa under a different name. When asked for his connection to her, he said that he was her godfather. Not many people knew about her having one or who he actually was including Nagisa (she knew she had one, but not who he was), but upon hearing this she believed him. Besides he seemed like a trust worthy individual. He told her all about what had happened within her father's company and being the fiery red head she was anger filled her. Between her godfather and her, they sent the vice president on his way to jail penniless for fraud, embezzlement, and some of the illegal actions he took including not telling Nagisa about anything about the operation of her company. The same part was part of the will her father left behind.

With a great deal of help from her godfather, who was now her legal guardian, she managed to right the wrongs in her company. At the same time, the company also grew. Since her birth, a good sum of money automatically went to her growing trust found. Before going to jail, the ex-vice president had tried to get into that money and stop the flow, but he couldn't because the money was well protected. When she became Azure, she began making more money and had another growing trust fund. About fifty percent of her pop idol money went into the trust, a portion went into taxes and about thirty percent went into helping her company to grow and the rest was for her own use, mainly buying the things she needed and putting some towards the orphanage she stayed at anonymously.

The time she had been spending with her orphan comrades, brought back so many different memories causing her to really take a good look at her life and see from where she came from to where she is now. Although she had experienced tragedy and sorrow, she had also experienced joy and gladness, but the thing she learned the most was how to enjoy her time because of how short it is and that's why she thrived every day to find some joy. It was a lesson she had to keep on learning, but it began to stick with her more often. Seeing her old comrades, it brought reality back to her to know that there are people who are in far worse shape than she.

The last of the orphans walked away leaving the musicians behind. Mostly everyone stretched out their tiredness in one form or the other. Hikari pulled out her phone to text Amane as she walked off the stage. Mugi had gone off to find Sawa-chan, who was making some last minute preparations for the red head plans. Mio and Yui had snuck off for some needed alone time because of being stressed out from the day. From the moment they had awoken, they were busy practicing the songs Nagisa had written to perfection. It was after that it was the orphan's meet and greet. Somewhere in there they did find time to eat.

So once everyone left, it was just Nagisa and Ritsu left. The drummer, after standing up to stretch out her arms, sat down next to her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well."

"Sad, I was hoping you were nervous."

Nagisa smiled slightly angrily at her friend, "Hey, I was trying not to think about it."

"Tell me, why are you nervous again?"

"It's because I'm afraid that if I put myself out there for her she'll reject me."

"If she loves you like you say she does, then she won't reject you."

"Yes, but she might because I was so awful to her. I'm afraid she won't forgive me."

The drummer scratched the back of her head, "If she loves you she'll forgive you. Trust me on this one."

"Why should I?"

"The other girl laughed, "You did not seriously ask me that did you? Nagi, have you forgotten about me and Mio."

The red head eyes sparkled as dawning set in, but she shook her head anyways to agitate her friend.

"Oh come on, you know how I mess up all the time in any circumstances. With Mio, she would get pretty irritated with me and on several occasions hit me to vent her feelings out… Did you know that before Mio and I dated she had thought my antics were cute at times and she only hit me at those times because she was suffering from conflicting emotions? It's true, but now she just finds my antics annoying. In any case, because I'm such a screw up and stuff, Mio has every right to stop being my friend, but she sticks with me because she loves me. It may not be as a girlfriend anymore, but she still does as a friend or a sister. I'm pretty sure this girl of yours will forgive you."

"Oh, I hope so." Silence grew as Nagisa looked at the direction her other band mate went to, "Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it bother you when you see Mio and Yui together?"

There was a moment of silence to let Ritsu think, "I get jealous seeing them together, but not because of her being in love with someone else. It's more because Yui is spending so much time with Mio. For years I've been by her side and it's weird that she'll no longer be. I've thought about her dating people and it hurt. When we started dating, it was wonderful because I knew she'll continue to be by my side. Even though we were happy together, we both felt as if something was missing."

"What was it?"

"The best word I could come up with is romance, but it was more than that. In any case, I'm also happy because I'm in love with someone who is sweet and caring. All she needs to do now is get over her sister complex and things will be fine."

The red head was going to continue on, but was stopped when she noticed a small group of people from the corner of her eye. She turned her head fully to see Yaya, Chiyo, Chikaru, and Miyuki walking her way. The urge to jump off the stage and rush towards her friends was strong, but she had to force it back because of being Azure at the moment. In the end she ended up waiting for the small group to approach her before she slid off the stage to the ground with Ritsu following her actions.

"Hello Rojuko-sama," bowed Nagisa to her new boss.

"Hello Azure," said Miyuki.

"What brings you here?" asked the red head playing her part.

"I'm here with three people who are fortunate enough to have back stage passes to tonight's concert."

"Ah good," she turned her attention to the other girls, "And what are the names of these lovely young ladies."

Miyuki pointed towards Yaya, "This is Yaya-chan."

Smiling as seductively as possible unleashing the full power of Azure's flirting, Nagisa held out her hand towards Yaya as if offering to dance with her. The raven haired beauty's cheeks redden a little as she took the proffered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet such alluring girl." More redness entered Yaya's cheeks as the pop idol brushed her lips against the Spica girl's hand.

"Th…th…thank-you," stammered the other girl as she slid her hand away.

All the while Miyuki rolled her eyes at what the girl was doing, _I wonder how Shizuma would feel if Nagisa flirted up with her now. I mean I knew she flirted around a bit at school, but I've never seen this before. If the girl acted this way towards Shizuma, my friend might either flirt to the challenge or melt._ She found herself smiling at the thought.

Clearing her voice, Miyuki called forth the pop idol's attention, "This little one is Chiyo."

Nagisa's eyes diverted from Yaya's to the shy little first year, "What a cute name for such a cute girl."

The librarian assistant reddened like a ripe tomato at the compliment and more as she received a kiss on her cheek. _Yep, this girl is good,_ thought the Student Body President of Miator.

"And lastly, this is Chikaru."

The fake blue head turn her attention to the Student Body President of Lilum and smiled her award winning smile, "It's charming to meet you, fair princess. I hope your pumpkin has brought you safely here."

Unlike the other two who didn't say anything, Chikaru spoke, "Milady, my ride was quite cozy, but thank-you for worrying about me."

"No, thank-you for gracing me with your beauty and sweet smile," replied the pop idol as she made the same gesture as she did with Yaya. "I hope you would find tonight's concert to your liking."

"I'm sure we will, kind lady."

Sensing a need to break things up, Ritsu stepped in, "Excuse my friend here, once she's on the roll she just can't stop. Hey, in case you didn't know who I am, my name is Sky."

The group waved to her as she waved before them.

Taking charge of things, Miyuki spoke, "Blue Water, these ladies are not just here with their back stage passes, but also because of the special musical numbers you will be performing tonight."

"Is that so?" questioned the fake blunette, "Well, I'm glad you could make it. I know we don't have enough time to do a really good rehearse job, but I know we can pull it off. Thank-you again for your willingness in participating in tonight's concert, until you have to perform just relax and have fun. Sky, would you be so kind as to escort these fine ladies to our practice area behind the stage while I'll talk with Rojuko-san."

"Gladly," the drummer agreed. With her in the lead, the other's followed after leaving the other girls to talk.

"Miyuki, did she…?"

"Don't worry, Nagisa, she came."

A smile spread on the younger girl's smile. "Thank-you," she whispered.

**CONCERT TIME: WAITING IN THE AUDIENCE**

"I can't believe Miyuki and the others didn't come back to the hotel," Shizuma said as she was looking at the items up for the silent auction. "And that we were picked up by the odd four-eyed woman."

"Ah, Sawa-chan isn't all that odd," said Tamao as she looked at the belt of the bassist.

"That's another thing, how come you knew her?"

"We had lunch yesterday with her and her girlfriend."

Shizuma's hand touched the guitar of Azure while looking at the long list of bids. So far the object received the most bids. The guitar was an Epiphone Les Paul with a bluish hue. "Where did you meet her?"

"In one of my family restaurants," answered Tamao as she decidedly wrote down an amount for the belt. She bid higher than the last bidder, but not by much. "While Miyuki and I was eating, I recognized Sawa-chan's girlfriend from her performance the night before."

"Performance? Was she with Blue Water or Angelina?"

"Angelina," said Tamao now looking at a leather jacket. "Her name was Mugi-chan, but she is better known as M. She's very pretty, but she has the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen."

For a second there, Shizuma felt a little beside herself with worry, but pushed it aside as soon as her friend's girlfriend described the pianist. After looking at the guitar, Shizuma's eyes glanced at the pair of skinny jeans. She looked up to the security personnel for approval to pick them up. The personnel official nodded, but kept a close watch as Shizuma unfolded them. _"The girl must have nice long legs. Hm, I wonder…_ She brought the fabric to her nose and took a sniff. One of the redeeming value to the pants was the fact they were still dirty from when the girl last worn them thus making them even higher in price. It's disgusting really, but hey it leads to a more indirect way of touching the famous idol.

_This smells heavenly. Her scent is so sweet like honey suckles, cloves, and chocolate._ She brought the fabric away from her nose for a second, but brought it back again as some unsettling feeling came upon her. _Strange, these pants almost smell like Nagisa._ Not completely knowing what it meant, she folded the pants again and placed them down. Before she knew what she was doing, she wrote down a huge amount down for both the guitar and the pants. Feeling accomplished, the silver fox left the auction tables towards the concessions to grab a bottle of flavored water with Tamao on her heels.

Once they both had drinks in their hands, they walked towards the staging area trying to get as close as possible. "Tamao-chan, I still can't believe Miyuki would pull you out of school for this, but at the same time I'm not surprised."

"Ah, well, she wanted to have me to herself, but she's not the only reason I'm here."

"Oh?"

"I'm also here on behalf of my family."

"How come?"

"When I asked my father for permission to come so he could make arrangements with the school, he asked what the big deal was. I told him. He agreed. Afterwards he arranged with your father's record company to cater food for Blue Water and Angelina for a day as well as setting up a concession booth. As soon as he made the deal, he asked me to be the official representative to these events. Normally I would have been horrified by my father's actions but this time."

"Why is that?"

"I would be helping out with the orphanage and my favorite band."

They traveled into the crowd as best as they could before they couldn't go on any longer. They were about fifty feet away from the stage. Tamao became frantic as she knew that they had to get much closer to the stage. As she was about to despair, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw her girlfriend, who smiled at her.

"Thank goodness I found you," said Miyuki as she pulled Tamao into a hug. "Come, Chikaru is saving seats for us right near the stage."

With no more words said, Tamao followed the president who held her hand with Shizuma right behind. It no time they made it and waited until the concert to blare into life.

**BACK STAGE**

Hikari was standing beside Mugi looking nervous. For the last two performances, Nagisa would have been by her side and watched her from the sidelines. The blonde had felt comfort in knowing that Nagisa was there, but right now she was on end due to the absence of the red head who was busy with other things.

Mugi looked over at Hikari and saw how nervous she was. In the past she had noticed the same sort of look in the opera singer's eyes. It was a look which appeared when her stage fright was kicking in, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? We could always cancel…"

The blonde shook her head, "No, I need to do this."

Hit with inspiration, Mugi moved her head around to look for a certain red head, "Kari-chan, do you want me to find Nagisa?"

"She's too busy and we don't have enough time."

"Yes, but you can't perform in this state."

"She'll be fine," said a deep voice from behind.

Both performers turned around to see a tall, handsome prince.

"Amane-sempai," escaped a small whisper of a voice from Hikari.

The prince of Spica smiled as she held her arms out stretched for the one she loved. "Come here."

Being overcome by the presence of her love, Hikari froze some before she rushed towards the out stretched arms. "Amane-sempai."

"Hikari."

The blonde relished being in the arms of her love for a moment before she pulled away to stare up inti the girl's crimson eyes, "What are you doing here? I thought you still had a tournament."

"I had the last one this morning. I won of course, but as soon as I finished I came here. You're okay with me here aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," she replied.

With a smile, Amane kissed Hikari's forehead, "Good, because I intend on listening to you. Do your best."

"I will. I'll do it for you."

The prince shook her head, "No, don't do it for me but for yourself."

"Okay."

Just as they leaned in for a kiss, they were interrupted by the other blonde, who coughed, "I really and truly hate to interrupt you two because I'm really loving this, but we need to go on."

Blushing and remembering there was someone else there, Hikari pulled almost out of Amane's arms. "Mugi-sempai, um, this is Amane-sempai, my girlfriend. Amane-sempai this is Mugi-sempai, my pianist."

Amane put forth hand towards Mugi who took it in her, "It's an honor."

"Likewise," said the flustered pianist, "I can see why my little Kari likes you so much. It's like a fairy tale, the prince and the princess."

It really did look like that as Hikari was wearing a white lace gown and Amane was still wearing her equestrian clothes. Even though she's a rather shy girl when it came to public display of emotions, Amane couldn't help but shine with pride over Mugi's comment. "I am very fortunate to be blessed by this angel." She then drew her girl in her arms for a deep kiss. "Good luck, my love."

The girl smiled and gave one last hug as prepared herself to walk on the stage.

**IN THE AUDIENCE**

The crowds like always stood in quiet awe as the small opera singer sang in her angelic voice. That night she truly earned her name. Tamao, who had seen the performance for the last two days couldn't help but notice how beautiful her friend sung at the moment. It was so much different from what she had heard before. There were times where she gasped at the amount of emotions the girl was putting into her music.

"Tamao?" whispered Miyuki into her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes?"

"What do you think is the difference tonight?"

Their quiet whispers were over heard by one Chikaru, who at times seems to know more than what she should. "Maybe something good happened to her," she joined in.

"Perhaps," said Miyuki still trying to figure it out. "Maybe it's tonight's song choices." Both Angelina and Blue Water had to come up with different set lists for each night for verity, in case there were people who stayed for the full three days. Angelina had sung twelve different songs in three days, where Blue Water could have done it, but they didn't because they played their three biggest hits every night alongside their other ones. "Maybe she really likes these songs."

"It could be," said Tamao, "But I think it's something different."

As they discussed the change in Hikari's singing, Shizuma stood by in quiet awe of the young girl. _Wow, Hikari is really putting on quite a show. She's usually quiet and shy, but wow, she's really giving it her all._ She looked around the stage and caught a glimpse of a familiar shadowy figure standing at the side of the back stage. A smile formed on her face as she understood. In a whisper she said, "It must be love." Her fellow companions turned towards her in questioning about how she could know such a thing. She shrugged her shoulders and said it was just a hunch.

As soon as Angelina walked off the stage, the stage crew rearranged the stage, but a little differently. Instead of the drums being dead center, it was position on the right side of the stage (that is if someone stood on the stage facing the audience right). Two sets of mikes were placed on the left side as one mike went to the center and another next to the drums. To those who attended all three night, their voices spread in whispers throughout the grounds as they were curious as to what this all meant.

But the whispers quieted down as the stage crew left and the lights on the stage went black. The same announcer voice went over head as he announced Blue Water. A hush crawled on everyone as the strumming of a bass guitar reached their ears. As they studied the darkened stage, an aqua colored light beam shown on the stage as it highlighted a raven haired girl walking across the stage towards her mike. The moment she stopped at her mike, the beating of the drums joined in with the bass, followed by a stream of sky blue light setting on the drums revealing a girl with bangs in her eyes.

Their harmonious music played for some time as the audience waited in anticipation for the last member to show up, but it took too much time making those in attendance worry that Azure wasn't coming, then suddenly at one time the lights and music went dead making the stage look black once more. A moment of complete silence was roughed on everyone leaving them in unbelief. Just when it seems like all hope was gone; the stage was completely colored in intense azure blue. The sounds of drums were once again heard as motion from the left side of the drew everyone's attention as someone somersaulted her way towards the center of the stage doing the most magnificent aerials that would make a gymnast jealous. As she landed in the center, the bass picked up again as the new arrival swung her guitar from around her back and strummed her first notes. In a rush, she trampled to the mike and sang.

From the moment she flipped on stage, the crowds grew into an up roar, but even more so as she sang her heart out. Since finding out everything about her roommate, Tamao was once again in the swing of being a head banging fan alongside her girlfriend. Chikaru joined in with the most of them as she sang and grooved. As for the silver fox, she looked on Azure as she saw how the girl sang while she danced with her guitar. Instead of being in her sailor uniform, the girl sported a pair of blue yoga pants with knee high leather blue boots. To cover herself above the waist, she wore a white tank top cut short to show about three inches of her stomach.

Shizuma was so close to the stage that she saw Azure really working up a sweat. Which was a good thing since the outside temperature was rather cold. Luckily for Shizuma and her comrades, they wore jeans with good warm shoes. They all had on different jackets according to their tastes as well as whatever else they were wearing underneath. With Shizuma, she wore a skin-tight, red, button-down, silk shirt covered by a black cardigan. Despite being protected by the cold, she felt shivers run down her spine as she continued to listen to the music. Such energetic sounds moved the silver fox to eventually joining in with the rest of them. Her reluctance in doing so was because going to these sorts of concerts was not her thing. Operas and orchestras she could deal with, but rock concerts were something totally different. It was all the noise and lack of elegance. (A/N: Heck, it could be true; I mean she watched fireworks from afar).

The band had played three songs back to back without a break. As soon as the third song ended the band members allowed themselves to get a drink of water. After a few swallows, Azure took up the mike again, but this time just to talk, "Good evening and welcome to our last concert for this fundraiser. We thoroughly enjoyed our stay here, and we thoroughly enjoyed entertaining you with our music. But you are here for more than just our music; you're here for the orphans. Thank-you for your support, we have raised enough money for the rebuilding the orphanage. I would continue to talk, but I'm afraid hearing me talk is not what you came here to hear, so on with the show."

While the pop idol spoke, Shizuma paid attention to her voice. It sounded as if the girl had a silence accent sounding almost like Shizuru from _Mai Hime._ There was a theory for her madness in listening to the way the girl spoke, but it fell through causing the silver fox to be disappointed. The disappointment left her as the music picked up once more letting her to not feel anything else.

Soon Blue Water had completed their set list. Azure then took up the mike again, "As most of you know or as most of you don't know, I'll be allowing for my mike to be taken by a girl named Berry, as in blueberry. But before I bring her out, I have an announcement to make, well two actually. My first is to say that I, Azure, am in love for the first time."

The crowds went wild at the news. Shizuma found it somewhat intriguing. Somewhat means she hesitant to want to learn anything about the girl with her it-about-the-music-and-not-the-artist beliefs. At the same time, she had a small feeling like she really wanted to know.

"My second has nothing to do with me being in love. I just want to tell people how after tonight I'll be going back to the exciting world of normalcy. I know it might seem like lots of fun being a pop star, but it's a lot of work. Not to mention that by the end of the day I have music running through my brains to when I fall asleep, I dream of g cliffs and black and white keys. It's just not fun, but still I like it. I find the best remedy is to think of something to occupy my mind and that's why school is so important. I like it because I get to learn new and sometimes helpful things. For instance, I now know a little French."

Somehow this perked up Shizuma's ears. _Oh how I miss tutoring Nagisa in French._ The silver fox watched as a smile formed on the pop idol's face as a blush crept on to her cheeks.

"Let's just say, _voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir, voulez vous couchez avec moi._" (Translation: Would you sleep with me tonight, would you sleep with me).

Not knowing why she was, the silver fox found herself blushing at to what the pop idol had said. The sounds of laughter reached Shizuma. She looked over at her companions who were making the joyous mirth. _What's their problem?_

"To those who don't know French, what I just said is something I want to do with the one I love. Because I am so happy to be in love, I have arranged for a special tribute to my love in the form of two new songs. Tonight following Berry we'll be performing them. With this let me introduce you to Berry."

**BACKSTAGE AGAIN**

Azure had stepped away from the mike as another girl walked on the stage. She wore what looked like a maid costume, but the skirt didn't puff out, it just hung tightly to the girl's legs, but not too tight to where she couldn't walk. For the next ten minutes, the brunette took over the show, while Azure left the stage towards the backstage for a quick change of out fits and to check on her helpers.

Her new outfit was a short red leather shorts with a long button down robin blue shirt only held close by three buttons at the bust line. Once changed, she approached her friends to tell them to get ready. As she stood backstage by Chiyo's side, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled up at her manager, an assistant no longer. "You're doing great tonight," the taller woman said.

"Thanks."

"I just want to wish you luck."

"Thanks again, I'll need it."

The taller woman looked down at the girl towards the red head's left and smiled. The girl wore a magical girl outfit from one of the fashions in _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha._ (A/N: You choose). _That girl did a great job._ Hours before the concert, Chikaru and Sawa-chan had met. Both females had an enjoyment for cosplay and making clothes. Chikaru was asked to make an outfit for Chiyo while Sawa-chan had made an outfit for Yaya. Sawa-chan, who usually made the costumes, felt a little angry at not doing all the costumes this time and felt as if she couldn't trust this work to anyone else, but she as soon as she saw the craftsmanship in the Chiyo's clothes, she knew she felt a kindred spirit. It was almost like Nagisa finding a kindred spirit in Yui as far as sweets go.

**AUDIENCE AGAIN**

"That girl has a lot of energy," exclaimed Chikaru as soon as Yui had finished singing her two songs. The same two songs she had sung for each concert.

"She sure does," said Tamao knowingly.

Shizuma found the girl's singing voice a little cute, but not as cute as her love's, that was when the red head talked. During the whole event, the silver fox couldn't help but feel something was up, but she didn't know if it was because of the electrical current she felt throughout her whole body from the moment she sniffed those pants. The smell was strongly familiar to her, but she didn't understand how the scent ended up on those pants. After much ponderings, she concluded that her mind was playing tricks on, since she missed her little cherry so much.

The Etoile watched the stage. Berry had stayed on the stage and walked over to where the drummer and bass player stood. As she walked over, a stage crew member had brought out a keyboard to set up in the middle of the stage. He walked off after he completed his task only to be replaced by M by the instrument. As she settled in place, two other girls made their way on stage by the two mikes that had be set up from the start on the left hand side. The one girl everyone knew as Angelina, but the other girl no one knew, aside from those who went to Astraea Hill with her. The girl wore a long black evening gown to contrast with Angelina's earlier outfit that she still wore.

A third girl walked on the stage carrying a tambourine. The youngest girl had stopped when she reached the drum set. Finally the stage was set with it's many players. The only piece missing was Azure, who walked on shortly after the magical girl. She walked towards the mike and began to talk.

"As you can see, both Blue Water and Angelina had decided to combine our efforts for the final numbers of this event. We also asked a few lucky fans to join us. In any case, someone once asked me how I came up with the songs for Blue Water. I told them, that I wasn't the song writer. The true writer is our lovely bassist Aqua. I bring this up only to let you know that the two songs we are performing now are written by me, both music and lyrics. Up until I had fallen in love, I had no true inspiration to encourage me to write songs. So, these two pieces will be dedicated the one I love. The first song is called 'Love Poison.' You might find it a little depressing, but I was in a depress mood when I wrote it."

The soft sounds of the piano began the piece. It was slowly joined by the tinkling sounds of the ride cymbals. The blended voices of the backup singers joined in with oo's and ah's. The deep sound of the bass went off as the backup singers changed their oo's and ah's to a chant of "Trapped, trapped, trapped." The both guitars joined in as Nagisa's voice was quiet as she sing the chorus. The song's tone swiftly changed more virgorously as soon as the first verse came into play.

Shizuma was only casually listening, taking in the words to understand them. One of her hobbies when it came to music was that she liked to analyze the text. This hobby was due to her fondness for poetry. The first line of the second verse sent Shizuma into a tailspin. As the verse progressed, the silver fox became alarmed._ Oh my…it can't be. Nagisa…! _Her heart started pounding into her chest. Her eyes stayed focused on the fake blunette who sung out her deep depression because she couldn't be with the one she loved. Her heart went out to the girl who seemed so heartbroken. _I may not entirely understand, but I realize her heart must have been really breaking._

Small pieces were slowly falling into place as the silver fox continued to listen. One small piece she put together was that Nagisa had kept hidden her secret of being Azure. It wouldn't have been a problem, but the red head worked for the record company Shizuma's father own (she doesn't know about the contract being bought off at this point). _No wonder she stayed away from me._

The song ended and received a thunderous amount of noise. Shizuma all the while didn't move or say anything; she just kept her eyes on the lead singer for all she was worth.

Nagisa waited a moment before she spoke again, "I take it you like the song. I'm glad. For the last song of the evening, I'm going to need a volunteer. Since I can't be with the one I love, I just need someone to take her place."

Screaming girls around the stage jumped up and down while they waved their hands in hopes Azure would pick one of them. The fake blunette looked around, while Shizuma was still in wonderland lost in her shock. Miyuki looked over at her friend and grabbed her hand. The silver fox jumped back into reality as she looked from the stage to her friend in confusion. Even though she watched the whole thing, she hadn't paid attention at all to what was going on. She pulled her hand away from Miyuki's only to find a note in her palm.

Curiously she looked down and read what was written, "_If you understand what is going on, then you should know, I got you a little souvenir. I'm own Blue Water._"

Shizuma looked up from her note in shock only to be more shocked as she received the evil eye from those around her. "What's going on?" she asked her companions.

They all pointed to the stage where, the pop idol was pointing at her with a smile on her face, "Hey there space queen, I'm glad you're back to earth."

In her confusion, the silver fox had found herself on the stage from people rushing her up there, shortly after being spoken to. She was now standing next to Azure feeling an un-Shizuma like nervousness.

"I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this," said the pop idol, "But I just love catching people off guard. There's some fun in it I just love. Now then…" the girl turned around and gave a come-hither finger towards the magical girl. The small girl walked over to her, "Thank-you for your magical performance, you were fantastic. Now there are two more things you must do for me."

The small girl nodded her head.

"Would be so kind in giving this lovely woman your tambourine? I promise you'll get it back at the end of the performance with my autograph."

Chiyo smiled brightly at this and gladly handed the rhythm instrument over to Shizuma, who took it into her hands not knowing what to do with it.

Still smiling, the pop idol said, "Good girl, now there's just one last thing." She took the guitar from off of her back and handed it to the magical girl. "Please take this to the back stage for me."

Again the young girl was eager to do as the pop idol requested, but before she left, the fake blunette placed a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Thanks again, my little one."

A little clumsy at being filled with so much happiness, Chiyo left the stage.

The pop idol then turned her attention to her "volunteer." "As for you sweetheart, may I have your name."

"It's Shizuma," declared the older girl getting back some of her gusto. It had begun when she saw the pop idol giving a kiss to the young girl. It didn't sit well with her. _Those kisses belong to me alone._

"Ah, what a fair name for such a fair beauty," Nagisa held out a hand towards her. Cautiously the Etoile placed her hand in the fake blunette's hand. Her heart pounded in her chest like crazy as she felt lips grazed the top of her hand. "Tonight for five minutes, you shall be my queen in placement for the one I love. As for your part, I want you to hit the tambourine every time you hear either 'you,' 'your,' 'kiss,' or 'sugar rush.' Understand?"

"Clearly," stated the Etoile with a smile on her face.

"Good."

Azure took her mike back over to the stand to wait for the music to begin. One by one the voices of the instruments joined forces in a very upbeat song. The last instrumental voice to join the chorus was Nagisa as she sang:

"Never been in love before,

But you've left me wanting more.

Not having you is my demise.

Your golden eyes have me mesmerized."

She took the mike out of the base and walked over towards Shizuma singing directly to her.

"Your lips are sweeter than honey,

And stirs in me something funny.

(Chorus)

"Kiss me once, kiss me twice.

You're sweeter than sugar and spice.

Oh honey, I find you very nice.

Your kisses give me such sugar rush

And fills my body with such a blush.

Oh your sweet nectar turns me mush."

The performer grabbed the silver fox's hand and kissed it one more time. She lead Shizuma more center/front of the stage and placed her hands on the taller woman's waist from behind as the pop idol peeked out from behind from one side to another to look up into the woman's eyes. All the while she sang:

"Walking by you leave me your scent.

Tempting me to go where you went.

If love pheromones had a name,

Your fair smell is love's aim.

When you smile, my heart's a flame,

Our love's confection is the same."

The fake blunette pulled away from the taller girl as she took the girl's hand again and kissed it.

(Chorus)

Due being a pop idol and needing to be physically fit, Azure/Nagisa had great physical strength. She pull the silver fox towards her and in a graceful swing of sorts she dipped the older girl, holding her in just one arm as she held the mike to keep singing. Shizuma kept playing the tambourine as much as possible as she either bashed it on her thigh or with her hand if it was free. All the while her heart was pounding in her chest. Never in all her life had she felt so alive, so excited. In a way, she was suffering from a sugar high.

The crowds were going nuts. Miyuki was astounded. Tamao was blushing furiously. Chikaru had mischief in her eyes, but not the bad kind. Those on stage besides, Shizuma and Nagisa, were trying like hell to keep from messing up the song. It wasn't because they didn't know it; well, it was more due to shock at the antics of Azure. They knew the girl was going to do stuff, but they had no idea what it would be. They were also shock to see the love of their friend's life. Her beauty was astounding to them.

"Your presence is boldly strong,

Makes me feel like I belong.

We live as one as two

I hunger without you

Oh how I miss my sugar high,

You sweetness lets my heart fly."

Nagisa swung the taller girl back to her feet as she started on the chorus again, jumping up and down in place while she still hung on the girls hand. After a once through of the chorus, she sung it again but let go of the other girl's hand. There was a brief moment where she stopped singing just to do a flip in the air twice letting the backup take over for a moment. After her flips the girl came back to Shizuma to sing her final line: "Oh your sweet nectar turns me mush."

The music smoothly shifted to a slow song. Nagisa offered her hand to Shizuma, who took it in her for the umpteenth time within those few minutes. Their dance was something out of a middle ages since they were only connected by a pair of hand. They couldn't dance as well when Shizuma held the tambourine along her side and Nagisa still held her mike, but only behind her back in a princely manner. The fake blunette twirled the taller girl into her once then twice and dipping her once more. Within this dip, the pop idol connected her lips with those of the older girl in her arms. For a moment, both girls' heart sped up and they began to feel hot. Backing away slightly, Azure placed her lips next to the silver fox's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry; I love you too." (Luckily the mike was nowhere near as she whispered this).

They both stood up. The silver fox looked so dazed, but at the same time her eyes were shiny. A single stream of tears escaped one of her eyes to express how much joy she was feeling. The urge to grabbed Nagisa and run off the stage with her over powered her, but she fought it off as best as she could. Little did she know, her love was feeling the same thing.

They both smiled at each other. The pop idol place the mike to her mouth and bow to the silver fox, "Thank-you, my beautiful queen, you have my gratitude for volunteering. I wish you a good night. May you sleep well and have pleasant dreams." For one last time Nagisa kissed the other girl's hand.

"It was my pleasure," said Shizuma, before taking her hand away and walking off the stage.

Things went crazy once Shizuma left the stage. Just remember how it was like when a very exciting basketball game was over the crowds were like going wild when their favorite team won the game just barely as the buzzer went off. Something like that happened, but in a more of a hurricane fashion. Nagisa had once again thanked everyone as Shizuma and the others left before the crowds could pounce on them for information. The pop idol had bought them sometime to get away. However, as soon as she wished the crowds a good night, the crowds went wild, but in a good way. They weren't like throwing rocks or trying to war it out with each other; they just tossed light sticks in the air as well as glitter. Aside from this, there was a mad shuffle to get away from the stage to waiting cars or buses with heated chatter about the events from the night.

As it was there were reporters about, they went in search of both Shizuma and Nagisa to get the inside scoop. Miyuki was prepared for something like, so she had her car ready for a quick exit. A few of the stage crew were also there to lend a hand to them by putting obstacles in the way of the reporters and some crazed fans, who were upset that their precious Azure had kissed some unknown woman multiple times. As it was stated earlier, Nagisa and her band mates were used to this sort of thing. They along with Yaya, Chiyo, Amane and Angelina jumped into a limo as fast as possible. They drove on for a while to switch vehicles, from the limo to Sawa-chan's blue van. It was a rather tight fit to say the least, but they made it safely to the hotel after driving around for the next hour or so.

They had stopped to get ice cream and discussed rooming arrangements since there were more people in the equation. Mio and Yui stayed together. Hikari and Amane ended together to no one's surprise. Yaya had wanted to stay with her friend, but ended up with Chiyo since it was much safer than if the young girl would room with Chikaru. There is reason to believe that the Student Body President of Lilum might be a lolicon since she spends so much time with first and second years, a strange action since she was a fifth year. Ritsu and Mugi joined forces. Mugi would have gone with Sawa-chan, but it would be too big of a temptation. They still had to wait until the blonde was graduated before doing anything. Above all means Chikaru ended up with Sawa-chan giving that Nagisa would be with Shizuma.

**AT THE HOTEL**

Shizuma and her party of four, herself included, arrived at the hotel about a half hour after she left the concert. Her mind was wheeling with thoughts and images on the ride over, but they were also working on a plan. She had consulted Miyuki as soon as they entered the hotel. The president merely smiled because half of what the Etoile had proposed, she and Nagisa had already figured might happen. So Nagisa had given Miyuki her hotel key in advance.

Once having the key, she went to the pop idol's room. To her surprise her luggage was already there waiting for her. She had no idea when her love would show up, but she decided that she had time enough to take a shower. She dug in her luggage for some clean underwear. The only ones she had cared ever to own were always lacy and either white, red or black. To her luck, tonight she had a pair of red. She would have had black, but her mind was thinking about the one she loved causing her to decide against it. She also brought along a cream color silk bathrobe.

Her shower wasn't all that long yet just long enough for her to ease her nerves. From her shower, she went on to take a hair drier from her suitcase. Normally for the silver fox, drying her hair would take about a good half hour with the drier since she had so much hair. She could have let it air dry, but decided against it. She had wanted to look stunning for when the red head came back. She glanced at the clock, the time keeper told her that twenty-five minutes had passed since she took the shower. It had seemed strange to her that the red head wasn't back yet. _I wonder what's taking her so long._

Trying to calm down her worries, she went to dry her hair. As soon as she finished, she felt more worried that her love hadn't shown up. _Oh what if… oh please don't let anything bad happen to her._

To ease her mind, she spent the next few moments gather her dirty clothes and putting them in a bag for such things. She also put her hair drier away. Once she finished these small tasks, she plopped herself down on one of the beds to wait for her love. She turned on the TV for some background noise, but soon her eyes grew tired from such an emotionally long day.

Sometime later, she was awoken by the sounds of a door opening. She sat up from her spot on the bed trying to regain her senses. Glancing at the figure, who was shutting the door behind it, her eyes cleared away the drowsy haze from them. "Good evening," she managed to say.

The figure spun around to reveal one pop idol, who seemed to have jumped due to the unexpected welcome. Regaining composure, she smiled at the woman on the bed, "Hello." She stood there for a moment, not knowing how to proceed. She had explained her feelings and now the ball was in the silver fox's hands. "Sorry to disturb you."

"I would have been disappointed if you didn't," said Shizuma as she patted the bed beside her.

A little hesitantly, the red head walked over to the bed and sat down, "Listen, I'm so sorry, if I could take it back I would. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just…"

Shizuma placed a finger to the other girl's mouth, "I could never be mad at you. Upset would be more like it. I won't deny that you hurt me, but I also hurt you. My stubbornness blinded me in not stopping my pursuits and forcing my feelings on you, I'm sorry." The silver fox touched the red head's head and pulled the blue wig off followed by the nylon head thing. "Okay, that's better."

Nagisa smiled, "So what do you think about me little secret?"

"It's a shocker. I've never been in love with an idol before." She threw the wig to the side and placed a hand lovingly against the red head's face, "Of course I've ever been this in love before."

Nagisa had placed a hand on top of Shizuma's and kissed her palm, "Could you live with me being who I am?"

"I could live it, but only if you do one little thing."

"What's that?"

Shizuma's eyes bore into Nagisa's, "I would like you to stop your flirting. Seeing you kiss Chiyo-san was a little unsettling."

"Were you jealous?"

The older woman blushed, "I wouldn't say…"

"It's okay, I don't mind if you were. Besides, you should know, she's not my type."

"Oh, and who is your type?"

The red head smiled, "You are in every way."

If her heart would have pounded any harder, it would have jumped out of the silver fox's chest. "What about your flirting habit?"

"Ah, it's a habit right. I'm sure you can understand how difficult it would be to break it after all you flirt a lot yourself. Somehow, I can't ask you to give it up. It's a part of you, making it one more part that I love about you."

The normally cool and collected Etoile was blushing like mad. She needed to change the subject, "What took you so long to get back?"

"Safety precautions," the younger girl stated laying her back on the bed with her arms behind her head. "We had to throw off the reporters and crazed fans. We also went out for ice cream. I'm sorry if I had worried you."

Shizuma lay next to Nagisa and placed a hand on the girl's three buttons, "I was a little worried."

The younger girl smiled, "Just a little worry?"

"Maybe a little lonely," admitted the older girl.

Nagisa turned her head towards Shizuma's, who was looking down at her. She placed a gentle hand to her love's face, "Shizuma-sama, you have no idea how lonely I've been since before I meant you." Tears were starting to fall from the girl's face, "I've been so alone, but loving you and being near you, I never felt so at home. I'm never alone when I'm with you."

The silver fox wiped away her love's tears and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was amazing; it was filled with the surmounted love and desire for the other. They felt completed, but more importantly, they felt such great happiness.

While they kissed Shizuma managed to unbutton those three buttons she had been playing with. She pushed the shirt aside only to find a braless Nagisa. She gasped as she looked at the girl's bare chest. Her heart tightened at the sight, filling her with much desire. She placed a hand on the exposed flesh and placed her lips once more on Nagisa's lips.

The red head's right hand went for edge of Shizuma's robe. Knowing she had plenty of time and didn't want to rush things, she gently slid the robe off the older girl's shoulder. Her movement sent a chain reaction in the silver fox as she frozen in place for a moment. Worried, the red head pull enough away to look at her love's face; only to be surprise to see tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

Shizuma sat up and looked away from Nagisa before she found her voice again, "You know this is not my first time?"

A small giggle escaped the other girl's mouth, "I figured as much since you are who you are."

The silver fox shook her head, "It's not that. Nagisa, do you think I'm easy?"

"I never thought about it much, but I've never view you like that."

This relieved some of the Etoile's stress, "I'm sure most people at school would view me as easy, but I'm not. I only ever slept with one person and that was a mistake."

The news shook the red head up a little. The thought about someone sleeping with her girlfriend before her was disturbing, but at the same time she had accepted it since there was nothing she could do about it. At the moment, she had no idea where to go with this or what to say to her love. Instead she just waited for her to continue.

The silver fox looked at Nagisa in the silence they had created, "Are you not going to say anything?"

"I won't pressure you into telling me anything, but I am curious as to why you're making this into a big deal."

Shizuma lay back down next to Nagisa and cuddled up beside her, "I had made a promise to only give myself to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know it's old fashion coming from me, but it's true."

"Are you feeling guilty that you can't give me your first time?"

There was a nod of the head.

"I don't care," declared the red head. "If it makes you feel any better, you can have my first time. I might be a famous singer and flirt a lot, but I've never gotten this close to anyone before. You're my first love, and I hope my only love. No one makes me feel the way you do."

Their lips meant again. This kiss was filled with such unbridle passion. As they lost themselves in it they manage to remove their clothes and have their bodies intertwined. As their love climax they were lost into their own world. A world filled only with them loving each other.

It was pretty late in the morning when they woke up. Nagisa felt someone's arm around her bare waist. Smiling, she intertwined her fingers with the girl's. She brought the hand up her face and kissed it multiple of times. Her wet lips finally sent a message to the girl behind her. Goosebumps popped up on her skin as she felt as pair of lips nibble at her ear for a moment both words seeped out those same lips.

"Good morning, my little cherry."

Twisting around in her love's arms, Nagisa faced Shizuma with a bright smile, "Good morning."

Their lips meant again.

"Mmm, I could wake up to this every morning," said Shizuma seductively. "Too bad you share a room with Tamao-chan."

"Yeah too bad," said Nagisa thinking about how things were going to be different from now on. She truly never felt happier, but at the same time a little sad just thinking that she couldn't be with her lover at school much due to the older girl's responsibilities. The thought of them not sharing the same room brought gloom to the girl.

The older looked at Nagisa for a moment while gliding her fingers through the girl's red locks. "Nagisa, can I tell you something?"

There was a nod of the head.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared of what the future would hold. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you forever. Being with you has changed me for the better because there is nowhere else I rather be than with you. We have about six months before I graduate after that I'll go on to study at a university."

"I know, I'll be in Miator still."

"I know, but what if you find someone new in the next two years."

"I can say the same thing about you."

"I can't move on to anyone else. You have my heart."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

Shizuma scrambled out of bed to reveal her perfectly curved body and porcelain skin. Nagisa enjoyed the view as the girl before her went to her suitcase and pulled something out. She came around and kneeled down by the bed facing the red head, "I didn't have time to do much since everything happened, but from the moment I realized how you felt, I knew I couldn't let this opportunity slip by. I need you with me always." She brought her hand in the air and let an object fall from a gold chain.

The red head studied the object for a moment, "A key?"

"I would say it's a key to my heart, but it's not fake key. The key actually belongs to a house my father bought me."

"Your father bought you a house?"

"Yes. After the whole Kaori incident, my father thought he could cheer me up by giving me a house. It's more of a summer home. I've been there once. It's really close to the school."

"Okay, but what does this…?"

"I know we can't get married yet, but I did promise to make you my wife. I don't have a ring to give you at the moment only this key. It would be a key to our future together and a promise to remain faithful to each other. I know we have two and half more years before we could fly to Europe and to get married, but will you consider this as an engagement. I mean, will you marry me?"

A bright smile formed on the red head's face. "I will." Nagisa lifted her head up some to allow for Shizuma to put the key around her neck. As soon as the key kissed the young girl's body, Shizuma kissed the red head's lips.

**A WEEK LATER**

High in an office suite sat a silver haired man, who had just read two letters, one from his goddaughter and one from his daughter, both having been sent to him from different means. Both contained the same message about how they found each other. Of course in his daughter's letter, she declared that she was proudly taken and is currently engaged. This in itself shocked the man, since he found it too early. He placed both letters down and stood up from his seat.

He walked over to the window and enjoyed the view. After a while he pulled out his wallet to search through his pictures until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of a short red headed teen standing next to a tall younger version of himself. He smiled at the picture, "It's done, my friend. I suspect that in three years or more, they'll be married. I'm sorry I didn't get to your daughter sooner."

His mind traveled to when he and his friend were younger. They loved each other, but only as brothers. The fact is they were both straighter than straight. The thought of them even hugging or kissing another guy grossed them out. They were fine if other guys liked it, but it wasn't for them. In any case, they had often thought about how wonderful it would be if they were family. They had vowed that their first born children would marry. As it was, both of their first born ended up being girls. It was a bit of a disappointment to the both of them. Although it could have been solved by their wives having other children, but due to complications it never happened. Hanazono's wife died when they were ready to have another child and then there were the deaths of the Aois. There were a few other complications, but these were the major ones.

With the birth of Nagisa, they had thought it would be impossible for a marriage to happen between their families. That was before Shizuma had seen the red head first time. Over time they had forgotten they had because most childhood memories fade away as they become adults, the only thing that really stuck with Shizuma was the fact the girl had red eyes. However, this is not entirely the importance of her meeting Nagisa.

Hanazono had been present at the time. He remembered going to a Mahou Phonograph Plus to visit his friend. At the time, Naigsa was there humming to some music as she wore a pair of huge earphones. He pointed the girl out to one bored looking Shizuma (at seven) who didn't want to be there. She also would have cared less than getting to know some girl, but she walked over to the girl and was shocked when she saw such a cutie. Strangely enough, she liked the look of the girl so much she had kissed her on the forehead. Hanazono mussed over this and grabbed his friend to show him how their daughters were interacting. At first Aoi was against it, but his heart softened when he saw his little girl kiss the slightly older one on the cheek. Both men had agreed to an arrange marriage, but they had agreed not see each other or let their daughters meet anymore afterwards until a certain time years from then. They didn't want to push the girls together; they just wanted them to fall in love naturally.

Hanazono smiled to himself, "There are just some things that are better left unsaid." He knew he could never tell his daughter or his future daughter-in-law the truth of all things.


End file.
